Fast, Malfoy And Furious
by Pixie Porsche Yousaf
Summary: Tembakan dalam gelap, mata yang ditutup. Ya, itu adalah hidup yang kami pilih. Tidak pernah takut kematian atau sekarat. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menilai kita, sekarang. Cause this moment, we own it. /Semi AU. RnR? CH 7 UPDATED.
1. My Way

**A/N: **Yah aku tahu ini fic yang sangat berbeda. Aku hanya mencoba membuat sesuatu yang terbalik, maaf kalau sudah ada yang mirip dengan yang lampau-lampau tapi kuusahakan berbeda. Semi AU. Bakal banyak unsur-unsur_ muggle_.

1.) Dari awal nama Draco itu _Draco William Granger_ dan Hermione jadi _Hermione Narcissa Malfoy._

2.) Astoria half-blood, masuk **Gryffindor**. Daphne tetap di **Slytherin**.

3.) OH ya, Cho Chang **[Gryffindor]** dan Cedric Diggory **[Slytherin]** masih hidup di sini.

4.) OH ya, maaf kalau... gaje.

5.) Intinya bayangkan mereka terbalik kalau tidak mengerti! **_Sudut pandang Draco._**

**HAPPY READING:D**

.

* * *

******Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**oOo**

**********Fast, Malfoy And Furious © Pixie Porsche**

**Chapter 1: My Way**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mau apa kau dikamarku, _muggle_?"

Yang ada di otak berlapis surai platinaku saat ini adalah suaranya terdengar seperti petir besar yang menenggelamkan seekor itik kecil dari permukaan danau. Tentu saja akulah itik itu. Apalagi sekarang aku dipergoki dalam posisi jongkok dan membokonginya. Kulirik dia dari balik pundakku, berkacak pinggang dengan mata terpicing di ambang pintu.

Aku menatap hazelnya penuh kekesalan indikator: full. Dia memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatapku tajam sampai aku mengakui status aku-tidak-pintar-_Occlumency _jika dibandingkan dengannya.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan ataupun membakar essaimu, Granger." katanya datar plus seringai _Guy Fawkes_ di mulut tipisnya. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya meluncur bagaikan air terjun sampai sebahu, membuat laki-laki satu Hogwarts minus aku tergila-gila padanya. Warna rambutnya selalu dia ganti setiap awal tahun, yang awalnya pirang pucat sepertiku, lalu merah, ungu tua, merah jambu, hijau sehijau panji asramanya dan terakhir cokelat tua. Cokelat tua yang kutebak ditambah sedikit adonan pengembang kue seperti milik Mum dirumah.

"Alasan yang cukup dipercaya sebagai agen asuransi, Malfoy." jawabku sinis. "Cepat beritahu atau—"

"Atau apa? Kau akan berani mencium Astoria?" ucapnya santai seolah itu hanyalah pertanyaan retoris sekaligus sarkasme yang mendalam.

"Dia sahabatku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin menciumnya," tanggapku malas. Kurasa hidupku penuh dengan kebohongan belaka akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau ini, ingin bertransformasi menjadi biksu ya? Bersikaplah seperti laki-laki dengan hormonnya, _Ferret_."

"Aku adalah laki-laki dengan hormon yang terhormat. Terkendali pendeknya," jawabku seratus persen murni menyindir.

Hermione menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi seolah aku baru saja mengucapkan lelucon konyol tentang lipstik rahasia Snape. Dan tampaknya ia tidak menangkap sindiranku. "_Blimey_, bisa jadi malam pertamamu menikah nanti mengerikan. Tidur diam masing-masing diujung ranjang terlelap seperti pasangan kakek-nenek keriput yang lemah."

Bah, jika saja dia laki-laki atau boleh juga waria, aku sudah meninjunya daritadi hingga terpental ke cermin lonjong di sudut kamar ini. Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak lemah. Dia-lah yang membuat imageku jadi lemah. Aku sudah menjadi salah satu pahlawan dalam Perang Besar Hogwarts melawan Voldy Moldy bersama sahabatku Harry dan Ron dua bulan yang lalu, namun anehnya pengkhianat, manja, dan pemuja Darah Murni seperti dia malah dinobatkan menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan. Aku hampir saja muntah siput di atas podium ketika Prof. McGonagall menyebutkan namanya untuk bersanding denganku. Ya ya ya aku mengerti visi misi Dumbledore untuk menyatukan Gryffindor dan Slytherin dalam artian damai. Tapi _please_bukan seperti ini caranya. Kehidupan seperti ini sama saja dengan aku harus terus memasang infus pengisi nutrisi dan efek perdamaian di pergelangan tanganku sampai hari kelulusan tiba. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, berharap bisa menjadi angin puting beliung yang menerbangkan rambut semaknya hingga botak di langit-langit kandang ular ini. Mataku kembali menjelajahi tiap sudut kamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada, Granger," keluhnya merasa terganggu seraya melangkah ke tempat tidur. "Bisakah kau segera keluar dari kamar suciku?" Hermione menguap, menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya yang berbalut tanktop putih sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Jangan tanya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya yang seperti perempuan jalang itu. Maaf, aku terlalu termakan ion-ion negatif disekelilingnya selama tujuh tahun ini. Tapi anehnya walaupun terlihat seperti itu, tak ada satupun murid perempuan yang berani berbisik-bisik tentang kelakuan Hermione Narcissa Malfoy. Dan untuk sebagian kaum Adam yang berdarah murni? Pembicaraannya selalu sama, Demi-Merlin-dia-sangat-hebat-di-ranjang. Dan dia kaya dalam semua arti kata. Cantik, seksi, pintar, mantan Pelahap Maut paling bersinar, pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy, penuh skandal dan menggairahkan. Hermione dicintai dan ditakuti: kekuasaannya melampaui kecantikannya dan kekayaannya.

Sedangkan aku? Aku pernah bertanya pada Ron mengenai diriku walau aku tahu bertanya padanya merupakan 90% pilihan yang salah. Dia bilang aku adalah cowok pintar yang klise: dikagumi dan disukai namun tidak menggairahkan. Tapi Harry yang sudah tahu tentang aktivitas muggle-ku menyangkalnya dengan tatapan berbinar seperti mesin bingo sampai aku takut gosip Trio Gay Gryffindor benar-benar beredar.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku lelah. _Accio_ pun tidak membuahkan hasil sejak tadi. Suasana hatiku terlanjur pecah sepecah tanah musim kemarau di belakang rumah Grammyku. Ditambah wajah cantik namun gila dalam maksud tertentu yang mengusirku dari kamarnya seolah aku ini virus, menambah jumlah liter keringat yang membanjiri pelipisku.

"Aghh keberadaanmu disini membuatku kepanasan, Granger. Hari ini aku sedang malas menyembunyikan barang-barangmu yang tidak berguna itu," ucapnya sambil mengibaskan rambut kekanan dan kekiri. "Atau... Oh kau akhirnya mau mengajakku bermain, eh?" lanjutnya dengan desahan yang menggoda.

Mari kuluruskan beberapa fakta. Sebagai laki-laki normal akupun berhak merona sedikit dan merasakan ketegangan yang cukup hebat di bagian bawahku akibat mendengar perkataan Hermione barusan. Tapi sebagai rival laki-lakinya selama bertahun-tahun akal sehatku terus memborgol pikiranku tentang bayangan kenikmatan jika aku bersamanya disuatu tempat, disuatu malam, disuatu momen yang pas, disuatu atmosfir cinta yang ... Stop. Aku melewati garis batasku terlalu jauh.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba yang sepertimu," bisiknya pelan di telinga kananku. Bibirnya yang dipoles liptik merah menyala meninggalkan bekas di daun telingaku. Oh God, beri aku kekuatan melesat cepat seperti dalam balapan _drift_-ku di dunia muggle untuk segera pergi dari sini.

Hermione menempelkan pipi mulusnya sejajar dengan tulang pipiku. "Apa sama menariknya?" Pertanyaan terakhir itulah yang memberiku kekuatan untuk bangkit berdiri meraih gagang pintu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mau sederajat dengan orang-orang bodoh yang hanya mementingkan nafsu, jalang." ujarku setengah berteriak membanting pintu kamarnya. Aku sadar aku cukup sok suci, dibandingkan dalam dunia _drifting_ muggle yang lebih banyak _umbrella girl_ atau cewek-cewek seperti Hermione mengitariku intens. Aku hanya tidak mau ikut-ikutan dilabeli sebagai satu dari belasan cowok murahan Hermione. Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah teriakan dari balik pintu. "Aku menafsirkan itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya', Granger."

Aku tidak mengerti. Satu-satunya perempuan didunia yang tidak-berperasaan-namun-pintar hanyalah Hermione Malfoy seorang. Entah seperti apa jika dia berkeluarga nanti. Aku membayangkan anaknya yang banyak dan berjarak 9 bulan tiap umurnya. Ditambah jika spermanya bervariasi, bisa-bisa selain wajah anak-anaknya yang berbeda, sekali mengandung ia bisa kembar tujuh.

Akhir minggu ini berturut-turut aku selalu bangun tengah malam dengan mata membelalak seperti angka 0. Serpihan kotoran mata berjatuhan dari tempat bertenggernya akibat pembubaran paksa sehingga sangat mengganggu penglihatanku. Itu tidak akan terjadi berturut-turut kalau bukan karena suara desahan Hermione dalam permainannya dengan cowok-cowok itu. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata dalam backsound berjudul 'Desahan Kenikmatan Surga' —yang bodohnya tidak di _Muffliato_. Bukannya tenang dalam gelapnya pejaman mata, imajinasiku malah melayang-layang liar dalam otak.

Aku kembali fokus mencari perkamen essai Transfigurasi sepanjang 2 meter sampai aku melihat Crookshanks-Kucing-Manis-Jalang sedang menggunakannya sebagai alas bersantai serta pembuangan kotoran multifungsi didepan perapian. Aku mengambil perkamenku penuh emosi hingga membuat tubuh gempalnya terjungkir seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mati-matian aku menggembungkan mulut menahan tawa, tapi kemudian matanya berkilat-kilat pertanda bahwa aku harus mengambil langkah seribu saat itu juga.

.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru Aula Besar. Astoria, Cho, Harry dan Ron melambaikan tangan mereka padaku dari ujung meja. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka tapi bahu kiriku tersenggol seseorang. Cedric Diggory. Aku baru saja menyenggol seorang_ Cassanova_ Hogwarts. Tatapan dingin Cedric membuat otakku beku. Tak peduli statusku adalah ketua murid bagi para Professor, namun bagi murid-murid Hogwarts, Cedric-lah ketuanya. Cedric dan Hermione. Orang-orang selalu membandingkanku dengan Cedric yang inilah, yang itulah, seksi lah. Setiap kali aku berada dekat dengannya, rasa percaya diriku mengering jadi cemburu yang menyakitkan.

"M-Maaf, Diggory." ucapku berusaha penuh kewibawaan Ketua Murid Laki-Laki. Namun entahlah mungkin di telinganya suaraku seperti seekor cicak tanpa buntut yang terjepit diantara kusen pintu.

Cedric hanya menaikkan alisnya sinis dan segera berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia bergabung dengan pengikutnya yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana di pintu utama Aula Besar. Cedric membisikkan sesuatu dan seketika mereka cekikikan menatapku. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Cedric dendam padaku karena bukan dia kandidat yang dipilih sebagai Ketua Murid Laki-Laki.

Merasa dipermalukan, aku berjalan penuh emosi ke ujung meja. Aku duduk disamping Astoria yang langsung menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan tatapan _sabar-mate-biarkan-dia_. Harry mengangguk penuh bijak.

"Mantan kekasihmu, Cho." ucapku sinis.

Cho mendelik tajam ke arahku. "Demi celana dalam dekil berumbai _Hello Kitty_ Umbridge! Aku tidak mau mengakui cowok setan itu sebagai mantanku—"

"Cowok setan? Tapi gadis-gadis lain masih menganggapnya cowok malaikaa..at," cetus Ron sambil bergaya ala patung malaikat dan membidik piring Harry sebagai kolam pancurannya.

"Ron! Aku jadi membayangkan ... Em ... Itu—argh kau menghancurkan mood makanku!" protes Harry keras.

Ron memandang Harry dengan senyuman menggoda. "Apa? Seperti ayam goreng-mu? Atau—"

"Silencio!" sentak Harry akhirnya. Ron megap-megap seperti tertelan duri ikan herring asap. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya. Astoria mendengus dan memutar bola mata hitam legamnya sebagai ekspresi atas tingkah idiot Ron. Rambut hitam panjangnya menyebarkan aroma citrus dihidungku. Cho menumpukan dagu pada punggung tangannya, terlihat malas.

"Em, Harry sejak tadi Collin—" tunjuk Astoria dengan dagu runcingnya.

**Ckrik.**

"CREEVEY!" teriak Harry dan Ron mengejar Collin Creevey mengitari Aula Besar.

"Creevey selalu menyimpan berkasnya dua kali. Dia memperbarui sistem kameranya. Ada yang original ada juga yang kopian." kata Cho santai menenggak jus labunya sampai habis.

"Dan besok korannya benar-benar laku," sambungku cekikikan.

"Dua pahlawan gay teromantis edisi bulan ini." tutup Astoria.

Harry dan Ron kembali dengan napas terengah-engah. Mata mereka membelalak seperti ikan koi tersengat lebah.

Ron bersuara. "Creevey... Hosh... Aku—"

"Daph-at... Hosh," lanjut Harry puas mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah roll foto tua. Kacamata bulatnya mulai melorot menuju ujung hidung. Kualihkan pandanganku menghadap selatan, Katie Bell sedang menggumamkan mantra melayang untuk menurunkan Collin Creevey yang tergantung di salah satu obor yang tertancap di dinding.

"Itu berlebihan, hey mate," ujarku. "Termasuk diskriminasi fotografer 'handal'. Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena membully adik kelas."

Harry dan Ron melongo bulat menatapku. "Hei ini asramamu sendiri, Draco! Jika saja Cedric yang—" Ron protes besar namun terhenti ketika Harry menyenggol sikutnya.

Aku berusaha menyayukan mataku detik ini. Mengubah atmosfirnya menjadi melankolis. "Ya. Ya. Dan ya. Harusnya aku tetap menjadi Prefek sekaligus Chaser Gryffindor terhandal daripada menjadi seorang ketua murid,"

"Kau cocok jadi ketua murid kok, Drake." kata Astoria lembut. Aku merona hingga ke akar rambut. Suaranya yang mungil kadang membuatku merasa sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ke dokter telinga untuk penyedotan kotoran. Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Ron terlihat merasa bersalah sementara Harry melanjutkan pai apelnya penuh hasrat.

"Oh ya, kalian tahu? Pesta Dansa Halloween nanti seperti neraka bagiku." ujar Cho sambil menelungkupkan wajah orientalnya.

Aku mencomot keik Madeira didepanku cepat. "Apa? Ada sesuatu? Aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Prof. McGonagall belum memberitahuku sesuatu."

Giliran Astoria bicara. "_Masquerade Party_. Kabar buruknya setelah pesta kita disuruh menginap seminggu atau lebih tepatnya mengintil pasangan kita untuk mengenalinya lebih dalam—"

"Rencana persatuan asrama!" potong Harry setengah berteriak. Ron tersentak kaget dan mengeluarkan gumpalan menjijikkan keik cerinya yang belum sempat tertelan.

"P-Pasangannya beda asrama?"

Cho mengangguk pasrah. "Aku lebih memilih berguling-guling di padang pasir selama sebulan daripada berpasangan lagi dengan Cedric,"

Ron tersenyum sambil memicingkan matanya. "Kupegang kata-katamu, Cho."

"Ron! Kau tidak mengerti kalimat perumpamaan dengan kalimat serius ya?!" dengus Cho kesal.

Tubuhku rasanya seperti terikat ribuan tali tambang. Tentu. Saja. Aku. Berpasangan. Dengan. Partner. Ketua. Muridku. Aku membayangkan seminggu penuh di Malfoy Manor, dilumat habis oleh Hermione dan kembali ke Hogwarts dengan mata ciut dan energi yang terkuras habis. Harry menatapku dengan senyuman lebar yang menghilangkan mata hijau emeraldnya. Aku mendengus.

"Aku akan berusaha menyibukkan diriku sendiri, Harry. Ingat aku bukan yang seperti itu." ucapku dongkol. Astoria terlihat menunduk memainkan ujung roknya dengan kuku-kuku ramping berpoles cat hitam.

"Ini gila,"

"Aku sempat mempertimbangkan untuk mengulang tahun ketujuh ini dan mengikuti pelatihan Auror saja." gerutu Harry. Ron mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya.

Aku menoleh ke samping kiriku. "Kau ... Dengan Theo, Tori?"

Astoria menggoyangkan kepalanya seolah limbung kekanan dan kekiri. "Jika saja Daphne—"

"Tidak pernah hidup. Benar?" Ron melengkapi kalimat gantung Astoria sambil cekikikan. Daphne Greengrass, salah satu kroni Hermione. Kelakuannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Ketua Murid Perempuan Hogwarts. Pendeknya sama-sama seperti _itu. _Aku pernah berkunjung sekali ke Mansion Greengrass dalam rangka perayaan Natal dua tahun yang lalu, tebak apa yang dilakukan Daphne saat semuanya sedang khidmat menyanyikan Kidung Natal? Ia sibuk bercumbu dengan Theo di sudut ruangan yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih Astoria. Semalaman itu aku berusaha menenangkan sahabat terbaik sejak kecilku, Astoria yang meraung-raung seperti beruang kutub. Tuksedo-ku sampai tidak berbentuk akibat dihiasi tangis dan ingus dari hidung mancungnya itu.

Astoria menampilkan senyum paksanya. Kembali fokus pada sup ayam yang sudah dingin didepannya. Cho menjepit-jepit kedua kelopak matanya frustrasi.

"Jadi, Drake ..." ucapan Ron menggantung.

Aku mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Ehehe—transfigurasi, essai." jawab Ron cengengesan.

Harry meliriknya skeptis. "Kurasa sebelumnya ada yang bilang ia akan menyelesaikan essai Transfigurasi sepanjang dua meter tanpa tulisan sebesar kaki gajah dan tanpa bantuan otak encer Draco..."

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh itu si Ronald Weasley, Harry. Jangan keras-keras sebut namanya." desis Ron penuh waspada.

Cho menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. "Oh ya kawan, aku dan Tori ada pelajaran Herbologi sekarang. Jadi, sampai jumpa nanti!" ujarnya. Ia beranjak diikuti Astoria yang melambaikan jemari kurus mungilnya pada kami.

Aku mengeluarkan segulung kertas tua kasar dari dalam kantong jubahku. Membentangkannya lebar-lebar dihadapan Harry dan Ron yang langsung menganga lebar. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan bodoh mereka melihat tulisan seperti semut kecilku sepanjang dua meter. Tapi kali ini aku juga menganga. Mataku tertuju pada tengah-tengah perkamen.

"Demi Merlin! Kotoran Crookshaaanks!" teriakku menggema ke seluruh Aula Besar.

Hal terakhir yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah: Aku harus membuat undang-undang baru tentang larangan keberadaan hewan peliharaan di lingkup Hogwarts.

.

.

Aku sedang mendiskusikan tugas Transfigurasiku bersama Astoria dengan damai sampai terdengar langkah kaki berisik di sebelah kiriku.

"Miss Malfoy, kau terlambat sepuluh menit. Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" seru Prof. McGonagall heran.

Jika aku berperan menjadi Hermione sejenak, aku akan menjawab dengan muka penuh binar psikopat dan berteriak lantang, "Ah maafkan aku, Professor. Permainan Anthony begitu hebat hari ini!"

Tapi Hermione hanya nyengir lebar seraya menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi seberangku. "Latihan Quidditch, Prof. Maafkan aku," Prof. McGonagall hanya mengangguk datar. _Hell_, seharusnya dia mendapatkan detensi bukan?!

Astoria kembali mengajakku fokus membahas pelajaran Bab 3 dengan perkamenku yang berhias bercak cokelat tua di bagian tengahnya. Demi Merlin, aku tidak bisa benar-benar sepenuhnya fokus kalau Hermione tidak terus mengedipkan matanya padaku, seakan menyindirku dan Astoria. Awalnya kukira ia mendadak kedutan, tapi kemudian ia mulai membuat bunyi-bunyi ciuman vulgar padaku. Aku membuang muka dan mulai menyambung-nyambungkan spekulasiku bahwa gen gila Hermione menurun dari bibi tergilanya, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aku tidak berani bertaruh bahwa aku masih dalam alam sadarku ketika detik pertama menginjakkan kaki di Malfoy Manor. Aku lebih memilih berdiam di _Kanaloa Bar_ ketimbang bersama Hermione di istana mencekam itu.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Jadi... REVIEW? Kalau pendapat reader cukup menarik aku lanjut, kalau engga yah udah huehehehe. :d**


	2. We Own It

**A/N:** Hai, aku nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang mau fic ini dilanjutin!

Big thanks for reviewer **blizzard19, Selena Hallucigenia **(_YEAH!_)**, DannyHyperion, senjadistria, Redmaroon, shizyldrew, supertrapnew, VIP, Ms. Loony Lovegood, Constantinest, esposa malfoy, pidaucy, Allegra, cla99, bilapriyadin **and **herianiyulia**! Juga yang nge-fave & follow this sisidi fic:D

For anyone who had an account, aku bales dari PM. Untuk non-akun as usual ada dibawah:D

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**oOo**

**Fast, Malfoy And Furious © ************Pixie Porsche**

**Chapter 2: We Own It**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku meringis sambil mengelus pantatku yang terkilir penuh sayang seolah-olah itu adalah aset terakhirku. Rasanya lebih keram ketimbang duduk berjam-jam di jok mobil Davis—teman muggleku—yang begitu kecil dan sempit sampai aku tidak bisa buang air besar secara normal selama seminggu penuh. Semenit yang lalu ketika tubuhku terhuyung kebelakang dan mataku menatap langit-langit yang seakan berputar, aku ... ya aku sadar aku mendapat sejumput karma akibat pelecehan seksual terhadap Crookshanks tadi sore. Entah orang bodoh zaman purba mana yang seenaknya menaruh seuntai kulit pisang tepat didepan pintu masuk asrama ketua murid. Aku yakin _IQ_ nya lebih rendah dari seekor ayam. Slytherdor, ucapku malas menunggu lukisannya bergeser. Lihat 'kan? Kata sandinya pun begitu ngotot menyatukan kedua asrama ini. Dengan tertatih-tatih layaknya sesepuh agung menuju kamar, aku berhenti saat mataku menangkap siluet pucuk kepala seseorang yang sedang asyik melahap sesuatu. Aku memicingkan mata. Pisang. Ternyata survei membuktikan, _IQ_ ayam lebih tinggi ketimbang seekor berang-berang.

"Lainkali buang kulit pisangnya di tempat sampah, Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy tahu etika, 'kan?" sindirku kesal.

Hermione menoleh, memutar tubuhnya dengan posisi berlutut diatas sofa dan menjatuhkan dagunya di punggung sofa. Posenya ... Aku mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang para model seksi _Victoria's Secret_: Heidi Klum, Miranda Kerr, Alessandra Ambrosio, Lindsay Ellingson, dan oh cukup banyak.

"Tentu tahu, Granger," ujarnya santai sambil mengamatiku tajam. "Kau korbannya? Kalau begitu suara berisik seperti karung menggelinding tadi adalah suara jatuhmu." kata Hermione dalam nada kalimat yang-sama-sekali-tidak-merasa-bersalah. Aku mendengus dan berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Argh, kau itu perempuan atau iblis?" tanyaku sinis dengan tangan kanan masih menampung volume pantat yang keram.

Hermione mengerucut, menaikkan bola matanya dan mengetukkan jemari bercat kuku merah ke dagunya acak seolah berpikir dulu sebelum menjawabku. Ekspresi menantang, yang sukses membuatku mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan mendapat ide untuk mencari buku dengan beberapa jilid teori **Cara Melawan Wanita Tanpa Kekerasan** atau juga **1001 Cara Menaklukkan Gadis Pub**. Tunggu. Menaklukkan? Bukan, bukan, mungkin maksudku adalah menjinakkan.

"Aku perempuan, idiot." katanya tajam. "Buktinya aku memiliki ini," Hermione membusungkan dada montoknya hingga aku dapat melihat jelas lekukannya yang dilapisi blus hitam berjaring transparan, aku menelan ludah dengan terpaksa. "Dan ini." Dia merubah posisinya dari berlutut menjadi duduk manis dengan mengepitkan kedua paha mulusnya dan menunjuk sesuatu di balik celana pendek ketatnya. Lalu ia menatapku kau-tahu-ini-apa-kan seolah-olah aku adalah bocah laki-laki polos yang baru lulus _PreSchool_. Tentu saja aku sangat tahu, idiot. Tingkahnya mengingatkanku pada Serena Smith —salah satu teman muggleku juga, _leader_ Prank Girl sewaan Davis. Bedanya aku merasa agak sedikit merinding bila Hermione yang melakukannya.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap bernapas melihatnya. Udara memasuki mulutku tapi sepertinya tidak sampai ke paru-paru, dan kakiku mendadak terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhku. Jeda panjang menyelimuti kami. Hermione berjalan mendekatiku dan saat itu aku sadar alarm bahaya bencana alam dalam tubuhku mulai berdenging ribut.

"Kau terlalu mengurusiku, Granger." desahnya dengan napas aroma vanilla musk didepan wajahku. Membuat poni kerenku ini terhuyung keatas menampilkan dahi lebarku. Tangan kiriku yang semula kaku dan pantatku yang mempause rasa sakitnya sejak aku tidak bisa bernapas tadi kembali berdenyut atas perintah akal sehatku.

Aku menunduk menatap bibir tipis sensualnya yang seperti bibir _Barbie_. Oh jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu hal-hal semacam _Barbie_. Viola sepupu perempuan kecilku selalu mengajakku (baca: memaksa) berperan menjadi Ken, salah satu _Barbie_ laki-laki beramput pirang yang katanya adalah miniaturku. Aku menerima tawarannya ketimbang dia bermain dengan Matthew —sepupuku juga, yang gemar menelanjangi baju-baju _Barbie_ Viola dengan mata menyala girang. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kapan hormon anak laki-laki mulai berfungsi mengingat Matthew baru menginjak umur nyawa kucing. Sembilan maksudku. Itu mitos yang fatal, berarti Crookshanks kucing gempal sialan itu akan tetap selamat walaupun aku menerbangkannya dari jendela menara asrama ketua murid.

Mengenai hormon, kurasa saat ini sedang beranak pinak didalam tubuhku. Aku mengernyit sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk pergi dari seringai menggodanya itu. Kau tahu? Ini sulit. Bahkan Ron— oh sudahlah.

"Kau ingin mencicipi ini?" ujar Hermione nakal, mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku yang terkatup rapat.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik." Aku mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi, menepis lengan kirinya yang mulai menggantung di leherku. Dan secepat rusa berlalu dengan berusaha tidak menghentakkan kaki keras-keras dilantai. Kudengar ia hanya mendecak pelan dan kembali duduk di sofa depan perapian.

"Kau munafik, Granger."

_._

_._

_Kau munafik, Granger_. Kalimat itu terus bercicit ria dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak munafik, ocehku. Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak ikut terhanyut dalam arus sungai pesona Hermione seperti cowok-cowok lainnya. Bukan salahku juga kalau sikapku yang seperti itu membuat orang-orang berpikir aku _gay_. Bukan salahku kalau aku memang benar-benar cowok klise. Aku hanya tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Apalagi dengan 'orang' seperti Hermione sekalipun. Aku pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada tahun kedua, ya, orang itu ialah Astoria Greengrass. Bahkan butuh satu tahun untuk sadar kalau aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya, wajahnya, suara mungilnya dan tentunya tingkah lakunya yang seperti kelinci manis. Namun takdir berkata lain dan merubah segalanya, Astoria cuma menganggapku sahabat sekaligus figur kakak laki-laki yang dia sayangi. Yeah, dia menyukai Theodore Nott sejak tahun pertama.

Akupun berusaha menanggapi hal itu datar dan kembali seperti kehidupan biasa. Biasa dalam tanda kutip sebab Princess Slytherin itu sering berbuat onar. Hal yang paling tidak aku terima seumur hidupku adalah ketika dia merubahku menjadi seekor _ferret_ di tahun keempat dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi. Tidak sengaja, begitu kilahnya kala itu. Tidak sengaja. Bayangkan, berapa persenkah kemungkinan kau melayangkan tongkat sampai mengenai seorang temanmu yang duduknya di arah tenggaramu, berjarak lima baris dibelakang, dan sinar hijau tongkatmu mengenai jidatnya telak. Aku merasa hina dan mengadukannya pada Prof. McGonagall.

Dia nyaris membuat perjuangan kerasku selama enam tahun agar diterima oleh dunia sihir tanpa embel-embel Darah Lumpur sia-sia.

Nah, jika ada yang memaksaku untuk mencintai atau menyukai dia setitik pun, kurasa butuh waktu berabad-abad lamanya. Sampai kami benar-benar menjadi sepasang kakek nenek lemah yang saling terlelap dalam diam di ranjang setelah mengucapkan prase 'Aku mencintaimu.'

Tapi jika diberi pilihan, aku lebih memilih mengucapkan prase itu pada kudanil bunting yang entah siapa suaminya.

Kedua, aku pernah jatuh cinta pada Serena Smith! Ceria, pintar bergaul —sosialisasinya begitu luas, bertubuh sempurna dengan rambut hitam berlian. Dia mirip dengan kau tahu kan —aktris Kristen Stewart. Kurasa mereka benar-benar kembar, sama-sama tidak punya ekspresi. Marah, menangis, senang, kaget dan mungkin juga tak berekspresi saat mengejan. Buang air maksudku. Damn it, ciumannya pada liburan musim panas tahun keempat begitu memabukkan di salah satu tempat khusus grup mobilku berkumpul. Aku mulai menjauhinya ketika sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan Hermione sekarang. Sejak orangtuanya— berpisah.

Hermione. Hubungan Narcissa dan Narcissa juga jauh dari kata harmonis, entah. Aku mulai takut bila suatu saat Astoria yang manis itu bisa berbalik haluan menjadi seperti dia.

Malam ini aku tidur dengan tenang. Tanpa gangguan _backsound _apapun. Jam tidurku jadi maju dua jam menjadi tepat pukul sepuluh. Bila hari-hari sebelumnya selalu jam dua belas keatas, hari ini aku merasa sangat beruntung. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya kemana perginya cowok-cowok itu. Kalian pikir Hermione benar-benar petualang cinta? Kurasa tidak. Aku yakin dia bahkan tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Cowok-cowok itu cuma dianggapnya hiburan semata, yang berakibat buruk bagi psikologis mereka. Aku sempat menghitung beberapa, atau mungkin sebagian murid laki-laki yang berniat gantung diri di menara astronomi setelah ... setelah semalam terhanyut dalam kenikmatan bergulat dengan sang Princess Slytherin, dan keesokan harinya diacuhkan begitu saja olehnya. Pendeknya cinta satu malam. Oh, mirisnya.

Percuma, walaupun cowok-cowok itu mengiris pergelangan tangan mereka didepan Hermione agar cintanya diterima, wajah angkuh dan aristokrat itu tetap melukiskan pandangan mengejek. Sekali lagi, aku seratus persen tidak_ tahu_ isi otak satu-satunya perempuan di garis keturunan ayah dalam silsilah keluarga Malfoy.

.

.

Yang kutahu saat aku membuka mata pagi ini adalah ... pantatku terasa sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan. Persetan dengan lantai pualam kelam mencekam Hogwarts yang mengancam kelangsungan hidup pantatku satu-satunya. Oke, aku mulai lagi. Seharusnya kulit pisangnya lah yang salah. Aku menggapai tiang tempat tidurku susah payah seperti seorang kakek tua yang kelimpungan mencari tongkat jalannya. Menumpu seluruh beban tubuhku pada kaki kiri, menggapai-gapai ujung handuk merah tua digantungan samping kamar mandi, tidak terjangkau, berusaha lagi, memajukan badan tapi pergerakan kaki berbalik, terhuyung ke samping—

_Plop_. Aku terjatuh dalam keranjang besar pakaian kotor dengan posisi mencium kedua lutut dan dua kaki yang melambai keluar keranjang. Aku ... terjebak. Aku bahkan sangat tahu tinggi keranjangnya yang membatasi pandanganku ke ujung meja, tempat dimana tongkatku berdiam. Kuguncang-guncang tubuhku kesana kemari agar keranjang ini goyah dan aku bisa keluar secepatnya. Keranjang ini seolah mempermainkanku, aku sudah bergoyang sepuluh kali, tapi akhirnya tetap kembali tegak ke posisi semula. Aku sadar aku mirip boneka mainan bulat magnetik milik bayi-bayi pada umumnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka tujuh dan aku belum sampai dengan selamat di Aula Besar.

Brok brok brok.

"Granger—hoaahm. Granger buka pintunya," suara berisik Hermione membuyarkan seluruh ideku tentang langkah-langkah keluar dari keranjang laknat ini.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Hermione menggedor pintu kamarku dua kali lebih ribut. Euf, aku tidak sadar selama aku bergoyang penuh emosi dan beberapa gerakan drift tadi, membuatku jadi berada ditengah-tengah kamar.

Diagnosis: Aku kehilangan sesuatu untuk digapai.

"Prof. McGonagall memanggil kita untuk keruangannya,"

Brok brok brok.

Aku memutar-mutar kepalaku. Terlalu gengsi untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diam itu emas.

"Granger! _Hell_— Alohomora!" teriaknya.

_Voila_, lihatlah aku. Dari awal aku tahu posisiku sangat tolol, dan kini aku terduduk (baca: terjebak) dalam keranjang membelakangi pintu seperti seorang bos besar yang akan memberi perintah pada bawahannya. Namun bedanya aku tidak bisa langsung berbalik seakan-akan keranjang ini beroda seperti kursi kantor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Rasanya aku ingin masuk ke sebuah _black hole_.

Tawa Hermione meledak memenuhi gendang telingaku. Mari melihat melalui sisi depan, wajahku yang seperti _Grumpy Cat_ dan Hermione yang mencengkeram gagang pintu terbahak sejahtera.

"Butuh pertolongan, love?" katanya mengejek.

Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku kuat-kuat.

"Ya." jawabku pendek, sedingin mungkin.

"A, a, kodenya, Granger."

"Tolong. Aku. Malfoy." ucapku. Tapi berusaha tetap tidak bernada pasrah.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku pakai sarung tangan ini dulu." ujar Hermione angkuh, memasukkan jemari lentiknya ke dalam sarung tangan hijau bercorak polkadot perak.

Merlin.

Dia hanya menggulingkan keranjang sekaligus aku kesamping dan kembali keluar kamar sambil menahan tawa. Dan aku beringsut keluar keranjang seperti kecebong.

Haruskah aku berterima kasih?

Tidak. Lagipula ia hanya menggulingkanku.

.

.

"Apa peraturannya harus seminggu di A dan seminggu di B?"

Prof. McGonagall tersenyum simpul. "Itu semua kalian yang atur. Essai tiga meter untuk hasil pengamatannya."

Mataku membelalak sukses. Haruskah aku menulis jika yang terjadi benar-benar seperti_ itu_ dengan rinci sepanjang tiga meter? Kalau aku menyibukkan diri sendiri, tentu tidak ada manfaatnya melaksanakan tugas ini.

* * *

Pratinjau:

Hai!

Aku Draco William Granger.

Saat ini aku sedang dirumah mus—temanku, Hermione Narcissa Malfoy.

Dia sangat menyenangkan, lho!

Sepertinya tintaku sudah habis, jadi segini saja.

xoxo.

* * *

Dan berhak mendapat nilai _Outstanding._ Plus dosa akibat menulis bahwa dia itu menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah menyebarkan berbagai pengumuman dipapan. Kukira kalian sudah melihatnya," ucap Prof. McGonagall setengah bertanya.

Aku berkata. "Eh—kami sibuk latihan Quidditch untuk, yeah sore nanti, Prof."

Hermione mengangguk, masih dengan wajah datarnya dan kedua tangan ditelungkupkan di atas paha. Aku prihatin kepada para professor disini yang terlalu termakan image manis dan pintarnya saja. Yang lainnya tidak.

Prof. McGonagall mengangguk-angguk ceria seperti patung kucing gendut berwarna emas. "Oh ya sore nanti. Laga persahabatan Gryffindor dan Slytherin bukan?" Aku mendengus, persahabatan. Kupikir lebih mirip Perang Dunia 3.

Kami mengangguk.

"Oh ya, apa pendapat kalian mengenai _dress code_ pesta dansa nanti selain topeng?" tanya Prof. McGonagall lagi, topi hitam tebalnya miring sebelah setelah anggukan dahsyat barusan.

Hermione menyatukan alis mata, kemudian bicara tanpa menengok bagaimana-pendapat-mu padaku.

"_Punk style_? Itu fantastis, Prof. Mode unik," ucap Hermione santai.

_Punk Style_. Aku langsung membayangkan wajah horror Neville dengan _eye-liner_ tebal, kemeja plus rompi rombeng, Williams ketat, berikat pinggang duri landak serta rambut_ spikes_.

Dan Ron Shaggy Weasley. Ralat, Shaggy versi gemuknya.

Prof. McGonagall tampak menimbang-nimbang ide Hermione, dan matanya tertuju padaku.

"Mungkin tema era Victoria lebih bagus, Prof. Dengan pakaian—"

"Apa?! Gaun sarang burung itu? Oh my, itu berat sekali, Mr. Granger!" sela Hermione dengan tatapan sok bersahabat padahal aku tahu sebenarnya dia ingin melotot. "Hm maksudku itu terlalu kuno, Prof. Apalagi korset sarang burung itu bisa menyiksa kami para wanita. Kupikir _Punk Style_ lebih hits." lanjutnya dingin.

"Itu gaun terhormat, Prof. Cocok dengan topeng-topeng klasik yang akan dipakai," tandasku.

Hermione menegakkan pundaknya cepat. "Demi Merlin ini Halloween, Granger. Kita bukan datang ke pesta pernikahan konyol. Tema zombie sudah pasaran dan—"

Aku memandangnya sinis dan baru saja akan berbicara, Prof. McGonagall mengangkat tangan kanannya pertanda diam.

"Kalau begitu, polling." katanya. "Aku sebarkan ratusan pamflet ini keseluruh asrama. Pastikan semua mengisinya."

Prof. McGonagall mengayunkan tongkatnya dan ratusan perkamen kecil berterbangan dari laci tua menuju pintu utama.

.

.

"Hai Hermione,"

"Suit suit~"

"_Stick out_, darl!"

"Hei seksi!"

"Benar-benar malaikat, mate."

"_Shake it up_, baby."

"Goo, dear."

Ergh, ini merupakan koridor satu-satunya menuju Aula Besar dan aku harus mendengar berbagai dengingan seperti itu ketika kami lewat. Yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum angkuh dan berjalan semakin cepat beberapa langkah didepanku. Beberapa mencoba membuat angin kecil tiruan untuk menerbangkan daun rok hitamnya yang jauh diatas lutut tapi tidak berhasil.

Cedric Diggory berdiri di ujung koridor dengan tatapan menantang penuh nafsu pada Hermione. Hermione semakin menyensualkan jalan lenggak-lenggok bak _catwalk_-nya, merasa diperhatikan Cedric. Dia berhenti tepat setengah meter dihadapan Cedric dan jika aku tidak segera belok melewatinya aku bisa menabrak pundak Hermione telak.

Debug.

Senyumlah semanis mungkin, Dewi Fortune.

Aku malah menabrak punggung Theodore Nott.

"Hey, si Granger ini rupanya." ujar Theo dengan nada mengejek lalu menahan bahuku didinding. Tidak, aku tidak meronta-ronta seperti perempuan disaat terpojok.

"Mau diapakan, Ced?" tanya Blaise menatapku tajam sambil mengepalkan tangan hitam dekilnya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri —tidak bukan meronta, namun cengkeraman Theo begitu kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, idiot." gertakku penuh kemarahan. Theo hanya menaikkan alisnya.

Cedric melirikku penuh kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. Ugh, aku ingin meninju wajahnya sekarang juga. Hermione yang sudah ada dalam dekapan Cedric menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Tch!" Aku meludahi wajah Theo yang langsung merah padam.

Aku sempat mendengar Hermione berbicara, "Hentikan, Ceddy dia ketua—"

Cedric mendelik marah ke Hermione. "—apa kau membela Darah Lumpur?!"

"Bukan begitu, Ced! Ta—"

Sebelum Theo sempat melayangkan tinjunya telak diwajahku.

"NOTT!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada didepanku. Wajahku tersibak untaian rambut hitam panjang—

Astoria?!

BUAK!

—beraroma citrus.

Aku mencium baru darah tepat saat Theo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya linglung. Theo tercengang seperti biri-biri stroke melihat seseorang yang berdarah dihadapannya. Astoria mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dan menatap Theo garang.

"Tori!" teriakku panik.

"Kau! Pecundang idiot!" teriak Astoria menggelegar seraya mendorong Theo kuat-kuat. Aku baru tahu suaranya sebesar ini ketimbang saat dia meraung memergoki Theo dan Daphne.

"Tori! Sudah!" Aku menggapai lengan Astoria yang bersiap-siap meninju Theo lagi.

"Yeah, opera sabun gratis." ucap Cedric santai menyunggingkan senyum joker andalannya. Hermione melemparkan tatapan yang —tidak bisa kuartikan, padaku dan Astoria bergantian.

Theo benar-benar seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Tangannya meraba dada kirinya bekas tonjokan Astoria barusan.

"L-Little Tori? Maafkan ak-aku! Granger, KAU—" Theo merangsek maju kearahku.

Astoria maju lagi. Aku menahannya dan mendorong tubuh mungilnya kesamping, bersiap meninju balik Theo, tapi dia benar-benar kuat.

"BERHENTI, NOTT! Aku bukan Little Fucking Tori atau siapamu lagi, ingat!" seru Astoria pedas tepat didepan ujung hidung Theo.

Theo mundur perlahan. Napasnya memburu, kemudian dia menatapku tajam setajam mata pisau Grammy yang digunakannya untuk mengiris jengkol kesukaan Grandpa —tidak, tidak— seakan ingin memakanku bulat-bulat.

"Kau—" desisnya didepan wajahku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, balik menatapnya tajam. "Apa? Untungnya aku bukan pecundang idiot sepertimu," ejekku. "Lihat, kau kasar pada perempuan. Menambah penderitaannya saja." Aku menyeringai puas dan menarik Astoria berlalu dari kerumunan murid-murid yang menonton drama gratis kami sejak tadi, sebelum Theo menggelegar layaknya _gorilla_ bunting.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Tori."

Tiga kata yang kulontarkan padanya sepanjang koridor menuju Aula Besar. Astoria hanya mencengkeram tangan kiriku erat-erat dengan mata sembab. Aku menghela napas panjang, masalahnya begitu rumit.

_Episkey_. Aku mendudukkan Astoria perlahan di kursi didepan Ron. Ron membelalak kaget, hampir memuntahkan sandwich tuna-nya melihat kondisiku dan Astoria.

"Awstagaw khaw khenaphaw, Towhrie?!" tanya Ron dengan gaya khasnya: gumpalan makanan yang bejibun dalam mulut besarnya.

Astoria menunduk lemah. Cho yang baru saja datang dengan tumpukan buku dan sebundel perkamen tua memekik kaget.

"Tori?! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Cho panik menyentuh bibir atas Astoria yang berhias bercak darah. Lalu dia mengamati kemeja dan jubahku yang berantakan. "Draco?" Cho menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit sampai ciut.

Aku mendadak gelagapan. "Tidak! Tidak aku tidak seperti itu, Cho!"

"Drwacow?" Ron ikut-ikutan menyipitkan matanya dan memandangku dengan pipi menggembungnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, duduk, dan bersedekap di atas meja. "Theodore Nott."

Mulut Cho dan Ron membentuk huruf 'O' sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tenang, dear." ujar Cho. "Oh _please_ jangan mengobral air mata begitu, Tori."

"Berkacalah, Cho. Kalian berdua sama-sama gadis pengobral air mata." kata Ron santai. Cho memelototi Ron tajam. Dia benar-benar ingin mati rupanya.

Astoria masih saja sesenggukan sambil memegang kuat piala jus labunya.

"Baiklah, ceritakan aku sesuatu ya, nanti? Bercerita membuat hatimu lebih nyaman daripada sekarang." kata Cho lagi.

Astoria mengangguk lemah dan beringsut dalam dekapan Cho. Perempuan, pikirku.

"Bwurrfffsss!"

"RON!"

"Iyeakh—"

"Ronnie! _Bloody Hell!_" umpatku tak kalah sengit. Aku membersihkan ujung sikutku yang terkena bom gumpalan-makanan-basah-menjijikkan-Ron cepat cepat.

Ron mengacungkan telunjuknya berkali-kali kearah pintu utama aula. Aku, Astoria dan Cho membalikkan badan.

Oh, Harry Potter Si Anak Bertahan Hidup.

Laki-laki bermata emerald itu mendekap sesuatu berwarna putih yang mengembang didadanya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"D-Demi ketiak Voldemort. Harry ..." Cho bersuara. Ada nada-nada getaran marah dalam nada bicara Cho.

Aku memicingkan mata agar lebih jelas tahu apa yang dibawa Harry. Tubuhnya tertutup pucuk-pucuk kepala orang ditengah-tengah aula yang menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Cho Chang! Aku dapat di Madam Malkins, potongan harga khusus terbaik! Oh, _ivory_-nya begitu pekat, coba Cho," cerocos Harry meletakkan benda putih mengembang diatas meja.

Sebuah gaun ballerina. Akupun menyadari tingkat rasa malu Cho melihat Harry membawa gaunnya penuh semangat dari Hogsmeade tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya sampai Aula Besar.

"—dengan kualitas tinggi bahan beledu gaya Perancis, fleksibel, cocok untuk ... Cho?"

"Tidak peka," Ron menggelengkan kepala merahnya.

Wajah Cho seketika berubah menjadi wajah _Garfield_. Harry menggaruk kepalanya linglung, sedetik kemudian tersadar sesuatu.

"Oh-ehm maaf. Tidak ada yang melihat, kok. Hanya Ced—" Harry mengatupkan mulut

Cho menaikkan alis matanya penasaran. "Apa, Harry?"

Harry mendadak gugup, peluh berjatuhan dari pinggir kacamatanya. "Em... Yah Diggory sedang berada di ujung koridor, dan dia sempat melirik baju ini dan—" Harry tampak memikirkan kata berikutnya yang tepat.

Cho memiringkan kepala menagih lanjutannya.

"—terkesiap." ucap Harry akhirnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Cho penasaran.

Harry mengeluarkan napasnya dari mulut, tangannya kembali menggaruk pipi kirinya.

Terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa menuju meja kami diiringi gadis berambut dirty blonde yang menubruk Harry dan duduk dihadapan Cho. "Kemudian Queen Malfoy mulai membombadirnya dengan ciuman panas dan jarak yang intens! Awalnya ia melirik Harry Potter tajam, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari gaunmu ketika Hermione semakin mendesah hebat. Cedric pun tak malu-malu melingkari pinggang ramping Hermione serta—"

Wajah Cho mulai memerah antara menahan emosi dan menutupi sesuatu.

"_Hell_, _silencio_!" geram Astoria marah mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Lavender Brown. Mulut Lavender tetap saja komat-kamit tidak peduli.

Harry mendelik tajam pada Lavender Brown. "Hentikan, Brown! Kami tidak butuh titisan Rita Sketeer!"

"Ooh menyedihkan, Lav-Lav Brownies." ucap Ron sinis. Lavender membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Ron memelas. Yah, mereka baru satu bulan putus hubungan dan tampaknya Lavender masih mengejar-ngejar Won-Won tercintanya. Akhirnya Lavender bangkit dari kursi dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal menjauhi kami, masih dalam mantra _silencio_ Astoria.

"Em—yeah teman. Aku ... aku ah—" ucap Cho tersendat. "aku dan Luna ada janji di Rumah Kaca. Ah, oh ya Harry terimakasih banyak gaunnya! Jadi ... Bye!" serunya cepat dan segera berlari menerobos kerumunan murid-murid di pintu utama Aula Besar setelah sempat menabrak Seamus Finnigan dan gulungan perkamen tuanya.

Aku mengernyit, menoleh pada Astoria. "Kupikir Cho sudah tidak mengurusi Diggory lagi, 'kan?"

Ron ikut berbicara. "Setahuku kemarin dia terlihat begitu membenci Diggory sampai lebih memilih berguling—"

"—guling di padang pasir." lanjut Harry polos.

Astoria melotot nyaris mengeluarkan bola matanya pada kami bertiga. "Kalian para laki-laki memang tidak peka!"

Alis mata kananku naik sendiri, refleks.

Astoria mendecak pelan. "Pantas saja kalian _forever single_ seperti ini."

Hening sejenak. Aku, Harry dan Ron saling bertatapan.

"Oh lama sekali _loading_-nya." gerutu Astoria, menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

Kami bertiga siap-siap menghabisi gadis berdagu runcing itu kalau saja dia tidak melarikan diri sambil cekikikan secepat Hyena keluar Aula Besar.

.

.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Astoria bingung.

Aku menghela napas. "Yah, meski itu dua tahun yang lalu, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Nott—maksudku Theo ..."

"Theo saja." sela Astoria tak sabaran. Angin sepoi-sepoi dari sela-sela jembatan menerpa wajah manisnya.

"—kalau Theo bertingkah seakan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi? Raut wajahnya masih terluka ketika kau berkata sepedas cabe jumbo milik Mumku pada Theo."

Astoria menggigit-gigit pipi bagian dalamnya agak lama, baru ia berbicara. "Aku tidak peduli, Draco. Semua lelaki memang seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya lagi padanya."

Aku mengerutkan bibir. "Berarti akupun termasuk?"

Astoria terbahak sambil mencengkerami dinding jembatan. "Minus kau, Drake."

Aku menumpukan kedua sikuku pada leher jembatan. "Atau mungkin dia terlalu banyak minum wine cowslip?"

Astoria menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah saat itu sejak awal Theo hanya diam di kursinya. Minum sedikit air putih. Duduk lagi. Melirik Daphne. Dan sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Menyanyikan sepenggal lagu. Lalu menghilang. Lalu?" celoteh Astoria setengah kesal. Aku mendengar gertakan giginya saat menanyakan kejadian terakhirnya.

"Hmm yah. Tapi aku tetap merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada Theo." ujarku pelan.

Astoria menoleh padaku dan menyipitkan matanya. "Dengar, jika dia memang benar dalam pengaruh wine atau apapun itu, seharusnya dia berusaha mengontakku dua tahun ini. Tapi apa? Dia malah semakin menjauh. Membuatku yakin ia merasa sangat bersalah sampai tidak berani menghadap padaku."

Aku kembali menghela napas panjang, kali ini lima detik. "Yah, Tori. Kalau begitu pikiranmu."

"Egh lupakan saja. Oh ya, Drake," Astoria menendang-nendang dinding jembatan dengan sepatu hitamnya.

"Ya?" Aku menghadap ke kiri dan mengamati wajah skeptisnya.

Astoria langsung memelukku erat sampai aku tidak bisa bicara. Aroma citrus kembali menyeruak dan mendominasi sirkulasi bernapasku. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Rasanya ... Aku merasa hangat. Sesuatu dalam diriku yang telah lama bermusim salju mulai menampakkan mataharinya. Oh tidak, tidak. Astoria adalah sahabatku. Meski aku pernah jatuh cinta padanya, dulu.

"Terimakasih, Draco." suaranya terdengar tidak jelas karena wajahnya terbenam dalam jubahku. "Kau selalu ada untukku. Aku menyayangimu,"

Hell, berhentilah berdegup jantung! Eh—jangan! Nanti aku bisa mati. Maksudku berhenti berdegup kencang. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mulai berbicara, tapi sepucuk siluet surai bergelombang di ujung jembatan sempat tertangkap oleh mataku. Tidak percaya, aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali, tapi siluet itu dengan cepatnya menghilang.

"A-aku juga menyayangimu, Tori." ucapku pelan. Mendadak bahu Astoria menegang dalam dekapanku.

"Ah—Eh maksudku sebagai sahabat, Drake. Um, maaf lancang." Astoria melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan aku bersumpah dua titik rona itu sempat bertengger di pipinya.

Matahari dalam diriku tampak mulai kembali ditutupi kabut. Nah itu bagus, tapi ah tidak, tidak. Kecanggungan menyelimuti kami agak lama. Membiarkan terpaan angin menyapu helaian rambutku dan Astoria.

"Emm, Drake. Aku punya satu permintaan." kata Astoria pelan.

"Apa, Tori?"

Astoria menggembungkan pipinya. "Setelah satu minggu laknat itu nanti, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke klub drift-mu itu? Ya? Ya? Aku penasaran dan bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu balapan seumur persahabatan kita meski kau sering memenuhi otakku dengan cerita-cerita balapan kerenmu itu."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar permintaannya yang kukira sebelumnya begitu sulit. "Baiklaah, Lady Tori. Bagaimana dengan klub skateboard-mu itu?"

Astoria mendengus keras. "Klub bodoh. Josh si anak baru itu mulai berlagak seolah-olah dia ketua klub."

"A, a, kukira kau mulai tertarik padanya." godaku yang refleks membuat Astoria memukul dadaku kencang-kencang dan aku segera berlari menghindarinya menuruni tangga.

Tunggu.

Demi Merlin. Pucuk bergelombang itu kembali muncul di balik dinding jembatan seberang.

.

.

Langkah kakiku bergema sepanjang lorong menuju Rumah Kaca untuk menjemput Harry, Ron dan Cho untuk pemanasan Quidditch sore ini. Saking seriusnya memikirkan strategi tambahan menaklukan ular-ular licik itu sambil menatap lantai pualam Hogwarts sepanjang lorong, aku sampai tidak memperhatikan kelurusan arah jalan yang seperti bebek mabuk dan segelintir orang-orang yang menyapaku.

Ide-ide mulai bermunculan dalam otakku, tapi kemudian aku mengernyit menatap bayangan tinggi di lantai yang makin lama semakin mendekat.

Duak.

_Bloody Voldy Hell_. Kenapa hari ini hidupku penuh dengan sentuhan drama. Aku mendadak limbung dengan Thunderbolt di bahu kiri dan sebuah singgungan yang cukup keras di bahu kanan. Aku hendak meminta maaf tapi orang itu sudah berlalu melewatiku cepat.

Aku sempat mendengar orang itu mendengus keras. Setelah aku cukup seimbang, barulah aku berbalik mendapati Nott sedang berjalan memunggungiku seraya menghentakkan kakinya dilantai berlebihan.

Cukup.

"Draco!" teriak seseorang yang berada beberapa meter didepanku.

Aku melihat Cho sendirian membawa tiga buku paket tebal, tapi sepertinya tiga kali lebih banyak, dan salah satu buku berhias kulit roti lengket di bagian sampul, itu bukan miliknya. "Cho! Mana Harry dan Ron?" tanyaku bingung. "Kita punya waktu 20 menit lagi!"

"Mereka ... di toilet. Sesuatu yang berisik bergema disana." suara Cho berangsur mengecil.

Harry datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan keringat bercucuran di seluruh wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, ew, Harry?" tanyaku bingung, sesuatu terjadi.

"R-Ron ..." Harry menyandarkan lengannya di dinding kelelahan. "Hosh ... Hosh ... Dia tidak mau keluar toilet."

Cho mendengus keras dengan wajah penuh emosi. Ronald Billius Weasley, kuakui kemampuan memilihnya untuk gugup dalam situasi seperti ini cukup diacungi jemp—jari tengah.

"Tinggalkan dia, kurasa. Aku yakin dia akan menyusul setelah ini." saranku pada Harry dan Cho yang langsung mengangguk.

* * *

Aku sudah melayang diatas Thunderbolt kesayanganku tepat saat Ron datang dengan raut wajah ingin muntah. Sorak sorai penonton pendukung kedua asrama yang memenuhi tribun mulai terdengar. Aku mengamati formasi pemain Slytherin lekat-lekat. Yang utama bagiku, seorang Chaser adalah Keeper. Kulihat Keeper-nya ... Hermione Malfoy, senyuman penuh seringai liciknya terpampang luwes menjaga tiga gawang bertiang setinggi 15 meter berbentuk lingkaran. Ia memakai baju dalam hijau tua berkerah rendah yang mengekspos belahan dada yang menambah kesan sensual. Oh my oh my doakan aku agar tidak salah memasukkan Quaffle-nya.

Ehm tunggu. Theodore Nott masih menatap intens ingin-memakanku-bulat-bulat di ujung sana, tapi aku berusaha acuh tak acuh meski kupikir tatapannya itu benar-benar seperti sebuah mulut ular python yang siap menelanku dan kedua bongkah pantatku hidup-hidup. Aku mengerlingkan wajah ke salah satu tribun arah tenggara. Ofh, Astoria masih disitu bersama Luna Lovegood mengibarkan syal yel-yel bahan wol 'Weasley Adalah Raja Kami.'

Cedric versus Harry, keduanya sedang mengambang berhadapan ditengah-tengah lapangan menunggu peluit Madam Hooch ditiup.

Priiiiiittttt.

Harry bergerak mundur menjauh dari yang lain ke sisi jauh dari lapangan itu. Ron mulai memperketat gawang di seberang. Seamus mengangkat Quaffle dengan satu tangan dan melemparkannya keras-keras kepada Cho, yang memberikan kepada Harry, yang memberikan kepadaku, kuberikan pada Ron, dan... dia menjatuhkannya.

Anak-anak tribun Slytherin, dipimpin oleh Pansy Parkinson, mencemooh dan memekik tindakan Ron dengan tawa.

Ron yang buru-buru meluncur ke tanah untuk menangkap Quaffle itu sebelum mendarat, menghentikan tukikannya asal-asalan, sehingga dia selip ke samping di sapunya, dan kembali memacu sapunya menuju ketinggian sambil merona.

Aku mengamati dari kejauhan. Zabini melemparkan Quaffle pada Pucey; dia memberikan balik kepada Nott, yang tidak menduga, tetapi menangkapnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya dan memberikan dengan cepat kepada Warington, yang menyerbunya tetapi gagal karena beberapa inci.

_"Katie Bell! Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor!"_

Katie memang handal. Aku melirik Hermione yang mendengus jengkel gawangnya kebobolan di awal permainan.

"Ayolah, Draco." kataku dengan jengkel, kalah cepat ketika Warington menukik ke tanah lagi, mengejar Quaffle itu.

Aku berhasil menyejajarkan diri dengan sapu terbang Warington. Tapi oh Merlin sapu Warington kembali menambah kecepatannya dan mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan debu ukuran jumbo dari ujung rumbainya hingga mengenai mataku. Itu trik sapu baru Turbo 2013. Dan aku meninggalkan _softlens_-ku dirumah, bodoh. Segalanya menjadi agak buram akibat serpihan laknat itu, tapi mataku berhasil menangkap bayangan Warington beberapa meter didepan.

Harry dan Cedric menghilang dari pandanganku entah kemana. Tentu saja, mataku hanya dua dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihat pergerakan timku satu-satu. Ron masih jungkir balik di gawang seberang menghalangi gerak Terence Higgs, Katie masih berkejaran dengan Adrian Pucey, Seamus baru saja terhuyung kebawah akibat tendangan Mali Gryffudd. Cho ... Dimana Cho?

Aku merasa kecepatan sapuku tak jauh berbeda dari kecepatan berlari Grandpa Granger mengelilingi kebun kentangnya, jadi aku berusaha menambah kecepatannya tepat saat Ginny Weasley melesat dengan kibaran jubah hijaunya menyibak kepala belakangku.

Berusaha menambah kecepatannya dan menikung cepat di sudut lapangan. Hal bodoh yang aku lakukan dalam sepuluh detik ini: Aku menghentakkan kaki kiriku keras-keras, tangan kananku melambai kebawah berusaha menggapai sesuatu, dan ketiga aku mulai limbung kekanan dan kekiri. Pikiran tololku dengan tiga gerakan tadi adalah: Aku menginjak keras-keras pedal gas, tangan kanan berusaha menggapai kopling untuk ganti gigi dua, pendeknya _Hand Brake Drift, _tapi malah limbung masih dengan kecepatan konstan dan berpikir bahwa aku belum meng-upgrade nitrogen _NOS_-ku.

_HOLY SHIT,_ INI BUKAN BMW M5-MU DRACO, INI THUNDERBOLT.

Mungkin aku terlalu rindu rumah.

Samar-samar kudengar lengkingan Astoria dari tribun, melihatku hilang kendali pada sapu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lima meter didepan, Theodore Nott menatapku garang.

_"Yeah, Warington! Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin!"_

_Hell_, aku kelepasan Warington.

"Draco!" teriak Seamus melemparkan Quaffle padaku. Aku berbalik kekiri menangkap Quaffle-nya, dan Theo langsung mengejarku dari belakang. Fokus, fokus ini Thunderbolt. Sepuluh meter lagi aku sampai di gawang Hermione, tapi _shit,_ Theo begitu menyulitkanku. Dia terus menendang ujung rumbai sapuku hingga beberapa kali aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku menggenggam Quaffle-nya erat-erat, kemudian terdengar teriakan Cho diatasku. Oh my God, Cho terjepit di antara Harry dan Cedric yang sedang mengejar Snitch. Kulihat Cho berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan keduanya, tapi sepertinya malah semakin merapat. Harry dan Cedric saling berpandangan tajam, mengabaikan teriakan Cho ditengah-tengah mereka. INI SAMA SEKALI BUKAN LAGA PERSAHABATAN.

Aku terlalu memperhatikan mereka sampai tidak menyadari Zacharias Smith menghadangku tepat tiga meter didepan hidungku._ Shock_, aku membanting sapuku kekanan dan Quaffle terlepas dari genggamanku yang langsung diraup oleh Theo. Hermione menatapku dengan raut menantang dan garang diujung gawang lingkaran ketiga. Aku kembali mengejar Theo dan mendapatkan Quaffle dengan cara klasik, menendang ketiaknya penuh emosi yang membuat otot-otot lengannya merenggang dan melepaskan Quafflenya.

"_Shit_, mudblood!" umpat Theo kasar berusaha meludahiku tapi aku sudah melesat menjauhinya.

Pengejaran menjadi berbalik arah, aku berhasil melewati Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Blaise Zabini dan Ginny Weasley dengan mudah. Aku hampir sampai, man. Kadang aku benci permainan ini karena persetan dengan anginnya, yang membuat seluruh rambut pirangku tersibak kebelakang, dahiku melebar dan seperti memakai rambut palsu.

"Ow, _come on_, Granger!" seru Hermione menantang ketika aku makin mendekatinya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai— eh lekukannya terlihat menggantung. Draco! Fokus.

"AW!" Kepalaku terantuk ujung sapu seseorang. Aku menengadah, Cedric memandangiku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Sok jago, eh?" cibir Cedric, masih diatas kepalaku.

Aku baru mau mengumpatnya tapi tidak jadi ketika sebuah bludger melesat kencang kearahku dan aku harus menunduk. Aku menoleh kekiri dan kanan, mana Theo?

Aku kelewatan beberapa meter untuk berbelok ke gawang tengah Hermione, kulihat wajahnya memerah seakan-akan ingin memberitahuku sesuatu. Aku tidak sempat menyadari bludger yang daritadi terus mengikutiku, —disihir! membumbung lurus melalui tangan-tangan terentang pemain Slytherin dan menghantamku keras tepat di perut.

"DRAKEE!" Astoria memekik.

"DRACO!" seluruh pemain tim Gryffindor meneriakkan namaku, dan yang kurasakan adalah seperti ... seperti pusing luar biasa, mata berkunang-kunang hebat, ingin muntah dan para cacing dalam perutku menggelar Pagelaran Tarian Rakyat berserta gaungan _sound system-_nya.

Terlalu pusing sampai aku merasa lemas dan diriku mulai lepas perlahan dari cengkeraman Thunderbolt.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

Heuf. GIMANA, GIMANA?! KEPANJANGAN?! Ofh. Typo? Atau apa? Faktanya aku paling malas_ proofread. _Itu membuatku ngantuk malem-malem gini. #curhat, kicked.

1.) Aku takut reader ribet sama alur ceritanya. Well, kalau ada tiga genre di fanfiction aku bakal bikin ini Romance, Drama, Action. Dan, sadarkah reader disini terlalu banyak love triang— wa spoiler, yang sangat-sangat rempong. Keseluruhan chapter berhubungan penuh sama judulnya, so apa ada yang mikir judulnya gak nyambung? Hehehehehe.

2.) Oh ya, POV! Menurut kalian, lebih baik POV Draco atau POV Author?! Aku masih agak janggal soalnya mungkin gak mencakup keseluruhannya kali, ya.

_3.) Masquerade party_-nya ada di chapter depan.

4.) SATU LAGI. Apa nama tengah mereka perlu diganti biar enggak bingung? Mungkin Hermione Narcissa Malfoy or Draco William Granger?

* * *

**REPLY:**

* * *

**Redmaroon: **Udah lanjut! Em, masih seru gak?:D

**shizyldrew: **Hahaha sampe terguling-guling-_-. Cocok gak dia kayak gini?:D

**VIP:** Huehehe thankyouuu! Lima jempol?! ;X

**Allegra:** Thankyouu...em. Fourteen. Maklumi aja ya kalau tulisan masih agak kekanak-kanakan!:D

* * *

**POJOK PERMOHONAN REVIEW**

* * *

Iyah. Semuanya tahu. **REVIEW** pleaseee! Aku. 90%. Dapet. Ide. Juga. Karena. Dari. Review.


	3. So What

**A/N: **Hai again! Seperti biasa big thanks for reviewer: **esposa malfoy, cla99, Redmaroon, Constantinest, VIP, Guest, Shizyldrew, Ms. Loony Lovegood, pidaucy, qunnyv19, riani, Ladyusa, senjadistria, Rirrin dhika, Selena Hallucigenia, caca, Allegra & LaurenMalfoy!**

For anyone who had an account, aku bales dari PM. Untuk non-akun as usual ada dibawah:D

1.) **Serena Smith**, bayangin aja sosoknya **Kristen Stewart**.

2.) Dan di sini Draco itu enggak culun, biasa aja tapi _well-known_ karena kepintaran sama kece bagi sebagian orang.

3.) Set timeline-nya tahun sekarang. Yaa gaul dikit gitu;x

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**oOo**

**Fast, Malfoy And Furious © ************Pixie Porsche**

**Chapter 3: So What****  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Gadis itu berbaring santai di atas kap mobil dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala berlapis surai cokelat kehitamannya. Pandangan mata peraknya menatap keatas langit abu-abu yang mulai bergemuruh di lapangan pasir khusus rally di perumahan elit Kensington, kawasan London Barat. Keheningan dan angin sore yang menusuk menyapu perasaan gadis itu, meski ternyata dia tidak sendirian disitu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platina turut merebahkan dirinya di seberang, pada kap mobil yang berbeda._

_"__Drake,__" __panggil gadis itu, meluruskan sikunya yang terbungkus jaket kulit hitam kualitas tinggi untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal._

_Draco menolehkan kepalanya ke arah timur gadis itu. __"__Ya, Sher?__" __Lawan bicaranya menghela napas berat._

_"Kapan kau akan kembali ke sekolah sihirmu itu? __Maksudku tanggal__—__em atau hari. Lalu kembalinya? Musim panas? Oh ...__"__ tanya Serena antusias membuat wajah tegas manisnya memerah menahan napas._

_Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. "Dua hari lagi, tepat tanggal sembilan belas dan itu adalah hari—" Draco diam sejenak, menghitung. "Kamis! Kembalinya ... yah musim panas, Sher."_

_"Ah— masih lama," gerutu Serena seraya mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya yang dipoles cat merah gelap._

_Itu bagi Draco yang melihat Serena menggerutu, meski sebenarnya wajahnya tetap begitu datar tanpa ekspresi._

_Draco mengangkat kepalanya menyeringai. "Rindu padaku, eh?_"

_"__Hm, begitu percaya dirinya Tuan Granger muda ini.__"__ decak Serena pelan, tersenyum tipis, menekan kap mobil merahnya untuk membantu berdiri menghampiri Draco di seberang. "Boleh aku rebahan di sini?" tunjuknya pada sisi kap BMW –M5 hitam Draco yang kosong.  
__  
Draco mengangguk. Seketika udara di sekitarnya terasa hangat. Dia merasa begitu nyaman jika gadis ini berada didekatnya._

_"__Nah,__"__ ucap Serena lega. __"__Lelah sekali. Oh ya, kurasa pergerakanku di tikungan tadi kurang luwes ya?__"_

_"__Scandinavian Flick, kau harus meningkatkannya, tahu. Poin penting untuk menikung lawanmu dengan mudah," Draco memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau jadi ikut pertandingan minggu depan nanti?"_

_Serena mendengus datar, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. "Aku belum mau. Huh, andai saja kau sekolah di dunia nyata ini ketimbang ... Um maaf aku tidak bermaksud__—_"

_"__Tak apa, katakan saja Sherry-Cherry." ujar Draco sambil terkikik menyebutkan dua kata terakhir._

_"__Demi knalpot tua karatan Davis, kau seperti Mum! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol badut itu,__"__ Serena meninju lengan kiri Draco pelan, kemudian melanjutkan bicaranya. "__—_jika saja kau masih lama lagi di sini, kau bisa melatihku sampai sempurna, begitu maksudku. Em, omong-omong, apa kau benar-benar menyukai kehidupan di Howge-rats?"

_"Hogwarts, Sher." ralat Draco, terkekeh lagi._

_Raut wajahnya begitu senang menggoda gadis di sebelahnya ini. "Yah, akupun berharap seperti itu juga. Betapa kerennya bila kau tampil sebagai juara dan aku, pelatih kebanggan yang cool dan jenius kebanjiran gunungan pertanyaan klasik para wartawan mengenai seseorang dibalik pembalap __muda 'Serena Smith' __..." khayal Draco tinggi-tinggi. "Aku dan kau akan diundang ke berbagai acara perbincangan di stasiun televisi ternama, terkenal ... Hahaha."_

_Serena tergelak datar mendengar celotehan __Draco. "Kupikir kau sedang demam, Draco." serunya keheranan, Serena mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendaratkannya tepat di dahi Draco._

_"Apa? Tidak demam 'kan," kata Draco santai, ikut menumpukan tangannya pada punggung jemari ramping Serena._

_"Ada." kata Serena._

_Draco mengernyit. "Apa?"_

_"Ada lapangan yang lebih luas di dahimu," ucap Serena polos. "dibandingkan lapangan ini." tutupnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan menahan tawa dalam situasi seperti ini, minus dia._

_"Apa?!" Draco berseru lantang pura-pura manyun. "Kau akan dapat balasannya, Cherry!" Tangan Draco bergerak menahan Serena yang berusaha cepat-cepat beranjak dari situ._

_"Aagh, geli, Drake! Lepaskan!"_

_"Benarkah? Hmm,"_

_Serena terhuyung kesamping dan jatuh menggelinding tepat sebelum Draco sempat menggapainya._

_"Hahaha itu keren, Cherry!" Draco terbahak sejahtera dari atas kap mobil._

_"Ah, gila." kata Serena seraya bangkit dan menyipitkan mata pada Draco yang masih tergelak._

_Duang ..._

_Gilliran Draco yang terjungkal kebelakang. "Ugh, sakit tahu."_

_"Akupun juga sakit tadi." ucap Serena puas. Ia berkacak pinggang, dan berdiri didepan Draco._

_"Ya, ya baiklah aku minta maaf." kata Draco sembari mengelus pantatnya._

_"Kau belum menjawab," ujar Serena. "tentang kehidupanmu, apa kau senang di Hogwerats?"_

_Draco memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah sedang merenungkan makna kehidupan, kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Hhh, tidak tahu."_

_"Tidak tahu?"_

_"Ya, entahlah."_

_"Apa ada anak seperti Jim disana?"_

_"Em, tidak." bantah Draco lagi. "—mungkin ada, menyebalkan."_

_"Kutebak perempuan."_

_Draco tersedak udara. "Kau tahu darimana?"_

_"Hanya asal tebak," Serena mengedikkan bahunya. "Mum dulunya seorang cenayang pintar, tapi bukan cenayang yang seperti itu. Minggu lalu, tepat ulang tahunku ke 15, ilmunya menururn sedikit demi sedikit padaku."_

_"Lalu apa yang kau lihat di masa depan?" Draco menaikkan alis matanya tertarik._

_"Kau dan perempuan itu terlibat dalam masalah besar, menurutku." gumam Serena pelan._

_Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tiap hari akupun terlibat dengan masalah besarnya. Jadi aku tidak kaget mendengar ramalanmu."_

_"Tapi ini cukup serius, Drake. Banyak orang yang akan terlibat. Pikiranku bilang mereka semua orang-orang terdekatmu. Aku merasa ada satu tanda negatif lagi,_

_laki-laki. Dia sombong, ingin berkuasa, selalu ingin menang darimu."_

_Draco berpikir sejenak. Hm, siapa laki-laki itu? Tahun keempat ini Draco tidak bermasalah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Hermione. Yang ada malah persaingan sengit antara Harry dan Cedric mengenai Tournament Triwizard._

_"Memang belum terlihat sekarang." ujar Serena, seakan mengerti pikiran Draco._

_"Oh," Draco menggembungkan pipinya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"_

_Dahi Serena berkerut, matanya terpejam. Keheningan sempat melanda beberapa menit._ _Kelopak matanya mulai bergerak-gerak, kemudian Serena bangkit mendadak._

_"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dua tahun kedepan!" serunya panik. "A-Ada apa ini?"_

_"Hah? Mungkin kau kurang konsentrasi?" tanya Draco bingung._

_"T-Tidak ... Apa itu akhirnya aku telah ..."_

_"Tidak, Serena! Itu takkan terjadi! Jangan berpikiran bodoh." geram Draco kesal._

_Serena menengadah, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kantong jeans-nya erat. "Dimensinya begitu cepat, penuh emosi dan kemarahan, lalu ada dua cabang hitam meraung-raung ketika aku menerawang dua tahun kedepan."_

_"Kecepatan, itu kata kuncinya? Aku sangat suka permainan Quidditch, terbang cepat penuh emosi __menggebu diatas langit. Dan aku suka balapan juga ... "_

_Serena hanya diam menunduk mengamati high-heelsnya. Raut wajahnya begitu cemas bercampur kesal._

_"Hentikan." kata Draco._

_Serena menggeleng pelan, kemudian beringsut mendekati laki-laki bermata abu-abu metalik dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"_

_"Boleh kapanpun, Sher , oh kita tidak baru saja berkenalan'kan. Apa itu?" Draco balas menatap mata Serena yang dihiasi make-up smoky eyes._

_Gerimis mulai turun, dan butiran kecil air menggantung di rambut mereka. Draco merasa ujung kausnya mulai basah, tapi tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang beranjak._

_Serena mengigiti bibir bawahnya, canggung. "Ak__—__Aku mencintaimu, Draco," Suaranya bersangsur mengecil. "—t-tapi tunggu dulu! Jangan katakan sesuatu." Telapak tangan Serena membungkam mulut Draco tepat saat laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya._

_"__Baikwlawh cepat lewpaskawn tangawnmu awtaw awkuw akan liuwrawn." ucap Draco susah payah. Jelas-jelas ia begitu kaget akan apa yang dikatakan Serena barusan. Itu berarti, cintanya tidak jadi bertepuk sebelah tangan dua tahun ini._

_Serena menarik tangannya perlahan dan mulai melanjutkan bicaranya. "Tapi, shit. Aku tidak bisa memilikimu."_

_Draco membuka mulutnya. "Ja_— "

_"__Aku percaya dengan ramalan konyol itu, aku percaya. Dan aku tidak boleh untuk tidak percaya."_

_"__Lalu kenap_ —_hmpph"_

_Serena sudah menciumi bibir Draco lembut. Draco yang baru pertama_ —oh, bodoh_—__sempat gelagapan sebelum akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Serena lebih dalam. Lengannya melingkari pinggang kecil Serena di sampingnya. Oh, romantis, ciuman dibawah hujan, pikir Draco. Serena memegangi kedua pipi Draco erat, menurutnya ini merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya dengan Draco, mengingat isi ramalan yang dilihatnya barusan. Namun ia enggan untuk memberi tahu Draco kenapa, sebab tidak ada yang boleh merubah ramalan itu __—__siapapun. Atau hal buruk akan mengintai orang itu._

_Hujan mulai bertambah deras. Draco melepaskan pelukannya. "Hhh, aku juga mencintaimu, S-Sherry," ucapnya sambil terengah-engah. "Aku harus tau__—"_

_"__Tidak." kata Serena dingin. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dua tahun ke depan dan itu membuatku tak mau terikat denganmu. Aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi, padamu."_

_Draco menyipitkan mata, bulu matanya berusaha melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tapi tetap saja derasnya air hujan dapat menembus kedua mata kelabunya. "Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Draco. Ia begitu kesal, suasana sore yang tadinya cerah secerah hatinya menjadi abu-abu seperti ini._

_"__Aku pun begitu, Draco!" seru Serena tak kalah emosi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menutupi mata dengan tangan kirinya karena silau, dan rautnya mendadak cemas._

_Sebuah mobil Nissan Skyline dengan lampu depan yang disengajakan menyala terang melebihi intensitas berhenti tepat dua meter dihadapan mereka._

_"__Serena, pergi." suruh Draco._

_Serena menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yang memulai, aku tidak akan pergi."_

_Draco melotot tajam pada Serena. "Pergi atau aku membencimu selamanya!" ancam Draco geram._

_Serena terkesiap, Draco baru sekali ini mengancamnya keras. Lalu ia buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk, tapi belum saja menghidupkan mesinnya. Draco tambah memelototinya tajam dari jendela luar dan akhirnya Serena menginjak pedal gas melaju meninggalkan lapangan._

_Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar keluar dari pintu pengemudi mobil itu. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kau tidak boleh mendekati My Lady?" Salah satu sudut mulutnya terangkat. "Kupikir kau tuli akibat terlalu lama mengayunkan tongkat kayu bodoh lapukmu sehari-hari." desisnya tajam._

_Draco tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah kembali mulus setelah bertemu dengan rival bebuyutannya ini, tapi entah mengapa keberanian tiba-tiba bergejolak dalam dirinya. Draco hanya menyeringai dan menatap balik Jim tajam. "Jangan hina tongkatku. Itu hanya perjodohan konyol, Jimmy. Oh bahkan dia tidak mencintaimu, dia_ —"

_BUAK._

_Draco merasa perutnya tembus oleh tonjokan Jim __dengan usus tercerai berai._

* * *

Draco mengerjap berkali-kali sampai kelopak matanya terasa sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kebas disana sini. Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi yang panjang, salah satu dari memori yang paling berpengaruh dalam pikirannya. Diapun terbangun oleh rasa sakit dalam mimpi yang sama ketika terhantam bludger. Pandangan Draco teralih pada sesuatu berbau mint di ujung sprei, meski menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah membuat lehernya semakin cenat-cenut.

Ap—apa? Millicent Bulstrode dan Hagrid mulai rutin datang ke _gym_, sepertinya.

Apa Hermione semalaman menunggunya di bangsal Hospital Wings? Lalu ap— Baiklah jangan percaya apapun yang dikatakan ular betina itu, oceh Draco-Draco kecil dalam otaknya. Ribuan Draco dalam kepalanya ribut berlarian ke sana kemari —berkonfrontasi mencari alasan, dan tidak ada pihak yang menang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, MALFOY?" Draco menggelegar. "KAU YANG MENYIHIR BLUDGER ITU, 'KAN? KEMUDIAN KAU MERASA BERSALAH DAN—"

Hermione menatap Draco malas, kemudian menegakkan diri dari posisi membaringkan kepala di samping tangan Draco. "Diam dan dengarkan dulu, Granger! Aku tidak sehina itu repot-repot menyihir bludger." kata Hermione sinis.

Draco malah tambah melotot. "TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAMU. Baiklah sekarang permintaan maafmu kuterima dan segera pergi dariku." usir Draco sambil mengernyit jijik.

"_Hell_, bisakah kau diam atau aku akan— jangan menatapku seperti itu, _ferret_. Aku tidak mulai mencari perhatianmu, hentikan." ujar Hermione dingin.

Draco menyipitkan matanya sampai benar-benar segaris. "Lalu apa?"

"Ini perintah McGonagall, cerewet. Aku lebih memilih menjaga ratusan anak babon ketimbang menunggui seekor _ferret _yang baru saja ditonjok."

"Ditonjok?" tanya Draco keheranan. Otaknya benar-benar lambat menganalisa situasi saat ini. Sebuah seringai yang terlukis di wajah Hermione membuat Draco benar-benar seperti terhantam ribuan durian jumbo. Sial. Mimpinya barusan ...

"Kupikir kau benar-benar _gay._" kata Hermione datar dengan selipan nada mengejek.

"KUPIKIR KAU MENGERTI TENTANG ATURAN PRIVASI ORANG, MALFOY! AKU HARUS MEMODIFIKASI PIKIRANMU. " Draco bangkit dengan heboh dan mencari-cari tongkatnya di meja, tidak ada. Yang ada hanya tiga botol ramuan penidur dan sebuah termos merah tua. Bahunya melemas seraya menatap Queen Malfoy disampingnya tajam.

Untung saja hanya Draco seorang pasien di Hospital Wings hari ini, kalau ada pasien lain maka orang itu akan semakin menderita kejang-kejang parah mendengar konfrontasi kedua ketua murid ini.

"Kau meninggalkannya di asrama kan, ckck. Bodoh," ejek Hermione. "Lalu apa isi ramalannya? Pasti kau tahu isinya." selidik Hermione ingin tahu.

"Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu, Malfoy." Draco menarik selimut putih bergaris-garis hitam sampai lehernya. "Tenggorokanku sakit, aku lelah, dan butuh ketenangan."

Kening Hermione berkerut, senyuman tipis mengejek bertengger di bibirnya. "Aku penasaran dengan masalah besarnya," Alis kirinya terangkat. "Dan ramalan konyolnya." Hermione mengambil air dalam teko plastik dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, lalu memberikannya pada Draco.

Draco menatap gelas itu skeptis, kalau-kalau Hermione akan memberinya racun atau veritaserum atau lebih parah lagi amortentia. Melihat wajah datar Hermione seperti biasa tidak dengan seringainya, akhirnya Draco mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih." bisik Draco pelan, tapi pandangannya menatap menarik pada tirai hijau muda di sekeliling ranjang. Kemudian menegaknya sampai habis. Hah, tenggorokannya terasa lega, serasa di lewati salju-salju beku.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione. "Kau bilang apa?" Hermione mengambil gelas itu lagi dan meletakkannya diatas nampan.

"Kau tidak tuli." dengus Draco sebal. Hermione hanya berkedip kaku. Draco mengamati sweater hijau tua Hermione dengan pandangan bingung. Tersambar petir apa dia sampai berpakaian se-tertutup ini, meski kedua gundukan di dadanya masih tercetak dengan jelas.

"Kau sedang pusing ya? Pikiranmu begitu sulit ditembus," ujar Hermione datar. "Kuharap jangan terlalu memikirkan bagian itu."

"Apa? Aku tidak memikirkan itu!" sangkal Draco. "Menjijikkan."

"Terserahmu, Granger. Suatu saat kau bakal menyukainya. Tidak sebesar milik Serena-mu mungkin." kata Hermione sambil beranjak dari kursi putih berongganya.

Draco menelan ludahnya amat sangat terpaksa. "Tidak akan, Malfoy! Egh, aku memilih para sapi di ladang ketimbang dirimu." Nadanya berubah tajam. "Jangan bawa-bawa Serena."

Hermione hanya memiringkan kepalanya melecehkan dan pergi menyibak tirai hijau muda, saat itu juga Draco baru tahu, Hermione mengenakan _hotpants_ merah muda sebatas pantat, malah sebagian kecil lekukan pantatnya mencuat dari balik _hotpants_. Yang dikira Draco sebelumnya adalah pasangan celana panjang dari sweater hijaunya.

Hermione Narcissa Malfoy memang gila.

"Mau kemana?"

Hermione terhenti dan membalikkan badannya perlahan, menatap Draco penuh arti. "Kau mau aku menemanimu, eh?"

Terdengar suara gedebuk tiang besi tempat tidur.

"TIDAK, TERIMAKASIH." ucap Draco sambil membalikkan badannya kekiri, memeluk gulingnya sepenuh hati berusaha memejamkan mata.

Terdengar suara ketukan langkah kaki sekitar dua orang lebih tepat saat Hermione keluar.

Duak.

"Jalanlah menggunakan kaki dan mata, Chang." desis Hermione sinis, jemarinya menyapu pundak kirinya yang kotor.

Cho Chang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun seolah Hermione adalah patung_ gargoyle_ yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Hermione mendelik, namun Astoria yang mengekor di belakang Cho langsung berbicara. "Maafkan dia, Malfoy."

"Wow, Greengrass." tanggap Hermione tertarik. Astoria hanya menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, berusaha tidak tersenyum.

"Malfoy." sapa Harry dan Ron kaku.

Hermione melirik mereka sekilas dan berlalu keluar menuju pintu Hospital Wings.

"Draco! Bagaimana keadaamu? Muntah-muntah pup? Oh—" seru Cho histeris menatap laki-laki pucat agak menyedihkan yang bergelung dengan gulingnya di atas sprei hijau muda.

"Bludgernya—" Astoria membuka mulutnya.

"Theodore Nott!" teriak Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Untuk apa Malfoy kesini tadi?"

"Well, dia mengejekmu lagi?"

"Lalu, apa?! Hasil rapat ketua murid, Halloween, _punk style_?"

Wajah pias Draco hampir rata seperti Voldemort mendengar bombardir pertanyaan dari keempat temannya tanpa henti. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menghadap langit-langit.

"Tungh—" Draco membuka mulutnya setengah.

"Yah?" Empat pasang mata menatapnya nanar.

Astoria tersentak, tangannya mencengkeram pegangan besi tempat tidur."KALIAN BODOH! Dia sakit! Aku juga bodoh sih, em. Bagaimana perasaanmu Draco?"

Draco menarik napasnya panjang, sok dramatis. "Aku ... baik. Perutku seperti lenyap, rasanya."

Ron mengernyit. "Lalu kau tidak merasakan letak pusarmu?"

"Ron!" pekik Cho mendadak.

"Ah, Mister Granger sudah sadar?" sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan kelimanya. Madam Pomfrey melangkah tergopoh-gopoh menuju meja kecil disamping Draco dengan tiga botol ramuan baru keperakan mengepul di tangannya. "Apa yang kau rasakan, nak?"

Draco mengangguk lemah seraya membetulkan letak bantalnya. "Em, rasa seperti ada angin puting beliung di dalam lambung. Apa itu?"

"Mungkin lambungmu mulai naik ke paru-paru, _mate._" duga Harry.

"Oh, diagnosis yang cukup membahagiakan, Mister Potter." Draco mendecak.

Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin." Hanya kram perut tingkat tiga. Esok hari sudah normal kembali," Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu dari tiga botol ramuan di meja. "Minumlah, ramuan penenang plus obat mujarab."

Draco mengangguk dan menenggak sebotol itu habis.

"Ini ramuan ampuh. Sepertinya jika malam ini sudah baikan kau boleh kembali, Mister Granger. Aku permisi, anak-anak." ujar Madam Pomfrey sambil menyibak tirai hijau muda dan beranjak keluar.

"Diam dulu kalian," Draco bersedekap. "Aku jelaskan. Pertama, pelaku semua ini si Nott? _Well_, aku tidak kaget. Lalu dimana—"

Ron mengangkat tangannya. "Di ruangan Prof. McGonagall."

"—oke. Kedua, Malfoy. Aku sedang bermimpi, em, sesuatu dari masa lalu. Aku terbangun oleh rasa sakit yang sama dari mimpi tersebut juga, semacam Déjà vu yang benar-benar terjadi. Atau oh mungkin itu bukan Déjà vu. Saat aku membuka mata dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disekitar jemariku, aku menatap ke bawah, mendapati tatapan dingin Malfoy yang menusuk, awalnya aku merasa paranoid dengan kehadirannya. Dia bilang Prof. McGonagall yang menyuruhnya ke sini, oke aku percaya. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan mimpiku, kemudian aku dengan bodohnya baru tersadar setelah lima belas menit bahwa dia me-_legilimens_-ku selama aku bermimpi. Dan—"

Cho dan Ron menyipitkan matanya setengah kesal. "Stop, stop, stop, Draco. Keuntungan dari kau berhenti sejenak adalah: kau bisa bernafas dahulu dan kami pun mudah mengerti semua teorimu."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak kalah sebal. "Oke, baiklah. Beri aba-aba, Tori. Huf ... Hahhh ... Huf ..."

"Jangan seperti babon albino melahirkan." tukas Harry jijik, melihat mulut Draco buka-tutup seperti ikan koi. Astoria dan Cho cekikikan sambil meremas ujung sweter mereka.

"Kebiasaan," cibir Ron. "Tunggu, jangan melanjutkan. Mimpinya, tentang apa?"

"Baiklah. Mimpi tentang ... Ef," Ekor mata kelabu Draco melirik Astoria. "Ceritakan, rahangku sakit. Tapi tidak pakai bumbu-bumbu penyedap, usahakan tetap orisinil." ucap Draco lebih ke kata 'perintah', karena hanya Astoria yang tahu banyak tentang Serena.

Astoria tersenyum penuh konspirasi sebelum memulai ceritanya, membuat Draco sedikit ketakutan kalau-kalau virus Skeeter mengaliri Greengras muda ini. Astoria menceritakan segalanya mulai dari awal, pertemanan Draco dengan Serena Smith, hubungan menggantung yang cukup memprihatinkan—Draco melotot tajam di bagian ini, ramalan konyol, dan berakhir dengan kejadian sore itu. Semuanya diam memperhatikan. Hingga setelah selesai, Harry berdiri tanpa suara menghampiri meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Draco dan menuangkan segelas air untuk Astoria, yang meneguknya penuh syukur.

"Oh, semacam '_I catch you kissin' my girl and we both fight closed'_?" kata Ron.

"Tapi Serena bukan kekasih Jim, bodoh." tandas Harry.

Cho menggerakkan mulutnya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Perempuan itu pasti Queen Bitch Malfoy 'kan, orang yang sama liciknya dengan monyet sekereta penuh," ujar Cho terlihat bosan. "Itu satu setengah tahun yang lalu? Mungkin liburan kemarin—"

Draco menggeleng. "Saat itu dia sudah pindah bersama keluarganya. Tapi rumahnya dibiarkan kosong. Kembali lagi, bak berandalan."

"Tanda negatif ..." Astoria mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras.

"Cedric Diggory!" seru Harry tiba-tiba. "Kupikir dia selalu membenci semua orang yang berada di atas tingkatannya, atau mengalahkannya dalam hal apapun. Mestinya itu kau,"

Ron melirik Harry sinis. "Kupikir kau juga ikut dalam daftar hitam Diggory, Harry."

"Theodore Nott!" seru Astoria tak kalah kencang. "Dia selalu menatapmu dengan raut membunuh sejak tahun pertama. Oh, aku benci makhluk itu," Kau berbohong Tori?

"Ya, 'kan?"

* * *

"Cedric Diggory! Theodore Nott!" panggil seorang gadis bertubuh langsing berjubah Slytherin mengkilap dengan wajah merengut dari ujung koridor.

Theodore Nott balas menatapnya setengah putus asa setengah kesal. "Yeah?"

Cedric menyampirkan lengannya di pinggang bagian bawah Hermione sambil mendengus kesal. "Jangan katakan kau memanggilku untuk mendengarkan wejangan mengenai partner ketua murid bodohmu itu, dear. Oh hentikan gerutuan konyol penuh ekspresif it— jangan sentuh gadisku, man!" bentak Cedric pada Goldstein yang berusaha menggapai lengan kanan Hermione. Goldstein hanya balas menaikkan sebelah alis menantang sambil berlalu. Hermione menyipitkan hazelnya kaku.

Theo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kupikir para fansmu mulai berkurang Ced, mengapa semuanya lebih berpihak pada Draco-Lumpur-Sialan-Granger itu ketimbang—"

"Kalian berdua memang salah. Terlalu mencolok. Hal lain mungkin bisa selain menyihir bludger bodoh itu untuk menggulingkan si Granger?" Hermione mengedikkan bahu santai sembari terus berjalan bak ratu sepanjang lorong. Murid- murid perempuan menundukkan kepala takzim layaknya lebah pekerja pada ratunya setiap bertatap muka dengan Hermione Malfoy, tentu saja alasan mereka adalah tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy yang agung itu. Sekali Hermione meninggikan suara maka ribuan pasukan atau suruhannya siap menghanguskan siapa saja yang berani mengusik dirinya. Nah, hanya satu penyihir kelahiran muggle yang berani mengusiknya karena tak rela dirinya di pandang rendah oleh kalangan Darah Murni, namun selalu bebas dari macam-macam otak licik sang Malfoy. Kalian pasti mengerti.

"Dengan cara apa, 'Mione? Oh kuharap kau punya rencana yang bagus, diktator anti Darah Lumpur," tuntut Theo, menggerutu. "Dia telah merampas Greengrassku." tandas Theo emosi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Cedric melirik Theo skeptis. "Apa? Greengrassmu yang mana, eh? Kurasa yang pertama?" tanya Cedric dengan nada meremehkan. Cedric tahu soal kejadian Natal keluarga Greengrass dua tahun yang lalu, yang menceritakannya pun juga Theo, yang diduga Cedric sedang dalam pengaruh wiski atau bisa juga amortentia Daphne. Kedua opini itu disangkal Theo mentah-mentah bahwa hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, dan yang diliat Astoria adalah halusinasi. Jelas Theo sudah cukup memenuhi persyaratan administrasi masuk rumah sakit jiwa, begitu kesimpulan final Cedric.

Theo mendelik kesal. "Tentu Astoria, bodoh."

"Terima hadiah manis konsekuensinya, mate." Cedric berkata santai, suara derit kursi tergeser ketika ia mulai duduk di meja Aula Besar. Cedric mengerling pada Hermione yang membisu sejak tadi untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya. Sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban kemudian Hermione menjatuhkan pantatnya perlahan di kursi seberang Theo.

"Kompensasinya kalau menurutku," ujar Hermione datar, tangan kanannya mengambil apel hijau kesukannya. "Lagipula dia hanya darah pengkhianat, masih banyak ikan di laut, Theo."

Rahang Theo mengeras, tentu ia tak sudi belahan jiwanya dihina. Tapi baiklah, pengecualian untuk sahabat terhormatnya ini. Menjadi Hermione Malfoy begitu santai, tenang dan damai. Tak peduli mau tornado sebesar apa datang menerpanya, atau serbuan ratusan dementor, tunggu. Theo pernah berkhayal mengenai ratusan dementor yang menyedot jiwa Hermione, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tetap sama saja, tak bergeming atau mungkin meraung seperti banshee.

Jadi, Theo hanya diam dan melanjutkan sup ayamnya yang mengepul di udara. Cedric mengangkat sebelah alis, pandangan setuju pada perkataan Hermione terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Ah, kulit jemariku mulai mengelupas! Ini menjijikkan." keluh Cedric, mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke segala arah. Segala arah dan berhasil meggulingkan mangkuk Zacharias Smith di sebelahnya.

Cedric melirik Zach sekilas sekedar ingin tahu siapa korbannya dan kembali memalingkan wajah. Zacharias Smith justru malah yang repot-repot mengatakan bahwa hal barusan sangat tidak mengganggunya. Sepertinya tingkat kekuasaan tiga orang ini tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari atau jempol kakimu, sudah jelas.

"Kau tahu, Hermione, Cedric menggosok pantat kualinya begitu bersih dan kinclong sampai aku menduga ada bakat tukang kebersihan yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Makanya kulit jemarinya terkelupas parah." Theo berkata sambil mengunyah ayam goreng dengan pipi kanan yang menggembung.

"Bukan itu, bodoh." sangkal Cedric. "Aku membayangkan pantat kuali itu sebagai wajah si Granger. Menggerus tiap inchi wajah pucat sok tampan itu seperti parutan keju busuk." Cedric mendengus keras dengan wajah seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk seekor ferret tak berdosa di pinggir sungai.

Kepala Theo naik turun menahan gelak tawa mendengar perkataan serius Cedric. Sebenarnya Theo sendiri lebih membenci Draco dengan segala eksistensinya di mata guru dan pesona faktor x yang digilai sebagian cewek-cewek yang entah masih waras atau tidak, termasuk Astorianya. Theo masih berpikir sejak awal Draco berteman dengan Astoria, Draco perlu memberikan gadis itu semacam amortentia tidak akut. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan Granger Darah Lumpur pucat tirus itu ditahun pertama. Awalnya Theo sempat mengira Granger itu sejenis inferi yang dulunya vampire albino dengan penyakit cacar naga.

"Hermione whhmph—" Cedric menarik Hermione dalam pelukannya dan mulai membanjiri gadis Malfoy itu dengan ciuman panas, tak peduli dan orang-orang pun tidak akan ada yang berani membicarakan ataupun memprotes tindakan intim mereka dihadapan umum ini. Hasilnya sih, yah Cho beruntung kantung saluran air mata dan pupil matanya tidak keburu melompat keluar atau lebih parahnya mengempis sebelum sempat berkata apapun.

Untung kali ini dia tidak sedang berada dalam zona garis keras ini.

Dan mereka selalu memilih posisi strategis di paling ujung dan pojok dekat pintu utama menjauhi batasan pandangan hipermetropi, presbiopi atau miopi para professor dari meja belakang podium.

Desahan Hermione makin nyaring setiap tangan Cedric mulai menggerayangi celah samping antara lengan dan dadanya. Suara gadis ter atau paling seksi satu Hogwarts tambah membuat Cedric semakin liar, diangkatnya tubuh sintal Hermione keatas pangkuannya tanpa melepas pagutannya, dengan kedua kaki jenjang Hermione yang melingkari perbatasan pinggang Cedric. Dan mereka terus melenguh panjang seperti sapi betina yang nekat melakukan aborsi anak haramnya. Tatapan bosan Theo terhadap keduanya makin tercetak jelas. Cukup mengherankan jika selama seminggu ini nafsu makan Theo tidak turun dengan pemandangan seperti ini setiap harinya, rutin. Yang satu tidak kenal cinta, satu lagi tidak berusaha tahu siapa sebenarnya itu cinta sejatinya. Cedric hanya dua kali serius menjalani hubungan sepanjang hidupnya. Pertama dengan Cho Chang, yang kandas di ujung jalan. Mereka sempat jadi pasangan paling romantis versi majalah bulanan Lavender Brow dan kembar Patil, _CosmoWitchGirl_. Kedua dengan Ginny Weasley, kandas juga, sebab terlalu jelas motifnya hanya untuk membakar emosi Cho yang mulai mendekati Sang Terpilih, Mr. Harry James Potter. Setelah itu Cedric mulai berubah haluan, berlagak menjadi titisan Don Juan.

Mengingat betapa ekspresif dan cerianya seorang Diggory di tahun pertamanya, membuat sebagian orang hampir tidak mengenali dirinya saat ini. Semua tidak berubah saat Negara Api menyerang, melainkan ayahnya yang terbunuh saat berusaha menyelamatkan Cedric dari lingkaran hitam Voldemort. Berbagai spekulasi yang terlalu menohok tentu tidak bisa tidak didengarkan, apalagi pridadi Cedric yang cukup sensitif. Tapi alasan itu masih cukup lemah. Berbeda jauh dengan perangai Malfoy yang memang tertanam penuh jiwa agung nan berandalan sejak tahun pertama, sesuai setelan pabrik Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mpph— Ced, aku mphh ah hentikan dulu," ucap Hermione terengah-engah. Cedric mengalihkan kepalanya menuju sesuatu yang menyembul dari jubah Hermione, melumat bagian tengahnya dengan gerakan vertikal. "Ahh— oh cukup, Chheddh," Kerah atas Hermione turun lima belas centi dan tiga kancing teratas terbuka lebar menampilkan sebagian dada mulusnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Hermione melenguh penuh kenikmatan hingga akhirnya ia beranjak berdiri untuk membenahkan ujung roknya.

Alis Cedric mengerut di dahinya membentuk gelombang tranversal. "Mau kemana, 'Mione? Kita belum selesai," gerutu Cedric dengan kedua mata agak merah dan berair. Entah karena kurang tidur atau terlalu lama bereaksi dengan sabun cuci dan pantat-pantat penuh kutil para kuali sialan saat detensi tadi.

"Sesuatu," Hermione berkata kaku dengan gigi terkatup. Manik hazelnya melirik Theo yang mulai membuka mulutnya, "dan aku tidak suka di tanya-tanya." tutupnya dingin seraya menyipitkan mata dan berlalu keluar Aula Besar.

Theo melengkungkan alis kirinya keatas, menatap Cedric di seberangnya yang mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau akan memanggil gadis mana sore ini? Turpin kemarin hampir kesetanan di koridor tujuh timur. Kau gila mate, lemari sapu. Itu sempit dan tidak leluasa 'kan." ujar Theo santai dengan kunyahan keik ceri di mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi sebuah kedikan bahu. Cedric sedang enggan melakukannya dengan siapapun hari ini. Nafsunya masih tersangkut di tubuh Hermione, dan ia sedang memikiran suatu rencana yang cukup sensasional. Diliriknya Theo dengan tatapan burung elang yang ingin memangsa cacing kecil bergeliyat-geliyut di kubangan air di gurun.

Dahi Theo berkedat-kedut ria mendengar rencana murahan Cedric, namun tetap dipasangkanya wajah bak penasihat raja sok serius.

"Ya, kaupikir itu sepadan? Banyak sekali orang-orang yang ... tunggu. Kau mau fokus ke yang mana bodoh? Tidak dua-duanya. Untung aku hanya satu dan kuharap malam ini benar-benar mulus tanpa gangguan teknis atau apapun. Karena sudah pasti si Granger itu dengan Hermione 'kan? Aku, cukup mengecek Astoria tidak termakan rayuan busuk Granger dalam pengacakan pasangannya."

Cedric menggelengkan kepalanya. Giginya berkeletuk seirama dengan degup jantung dan titik-titik folder rencana dalam otaknya. "Sepertinya Hermione saja. Granger sialan itu hanya sebuah batu kecil," Mata Cedric menangkap empat orang berjubah Gryffindor yang baru saja masuk Aula Besar. "Atau rencana sewaktu-waktu bisa saja berubah 'kan? Tergantung situasi." Meski ayah Cedric telah meninggal, bukan berarti anak semata wayangnya ini makin melarat dan sebatang kara menjalani kehidupannya yang pincang. Malah sebaliknya, harta warisan leluhur Diggory disebut-sebut dalam majalah_ Forbes Witch Weekly_ sebagai penyaing nomor satu properti klan Malfoy. Dengan koneksi para penyihir yang cukup menyebar luas di penjuru dunia, membuatnya seolah benteng baja tak terkalahkan. Hanya satu yang tidak diketahui orang-orang, Cedric Diggory memiliki sebatalion _muggle guard-_nya di seluruh sudut Inggris Raya.

"Kau masih menginginkannya." sahut Theo seraya melirik ke belakang, tempat gadis kuning langsat duduk dengan Harry Potter di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau lenyapkan dan inginkan, mate?"

Gelak tawa _psycho _Cedric membuat bulu kuduk Theo merinding. "Lenyapkan? Keduanya. Inginkan? Keduanya."

* * *

Keduanya melangkah terlalu cepat sepanjang koridor membuat ketukan ujung high-heels hitam mereka bergema menarik perhatian. Gadis berjubah Slytherin berambut merah itu berusaha menyejajarkan langkah dengan teman surai cokelatnya.

"Kau yakin itu ramalan berdarah? Pertama, peramalnya hanya seorang muggle, bahkan kita tidak tahu keturunan cenayang putih atau hitam Serina-Serina itu. Kedua, berapa persen kemungkinannya kau terlibat? Lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan si Granger?" kotek Ginny Weasley cerewet seperti unggas epilepsi di suntik vaksin. "Dan kupikir kau malas mengurusi hidup orang lain." tutupnya.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari udara kosong dan menatap Ginny intens. "Aku merasa sedikit ... sedikit," Hermione berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menggantikan kata bersalah; sebuah kata yang akan langsung menjebloskan harga diri seorang Malfoy. Oke, selicik atau sejahat apapun Malfoy cantik ini, dia tetap saja seorang gadis dengan setitik nurani yang cukup simpatik terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Ginny menunggu kalimat sambungan dari Hermione sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kerahmu belum terkancing." cetus Ginny.

"Oh," Hermione tersentak kecil dan mengaitkan ketiga kancingnya santai.

"Jadi?" desak Ginny.

"Sesuatu yang membuatmu agak merasa sedikit tertekan sedikit ingat sedikit dan dihantui perasaan aneh konyol nan bodoh kemudian kita berusaha untuk memulihkannya seiring jarum jam berotasi dan ... Kurasa cukup." jelas Hermione gamblang, sangat jelas menurutnya. Namun menurut Ginny terlalu bertele-tele ria.

"Bersalah?" sindir gadis bungsu keluarga Weasley itu. "Hm, menarik. Young Lo—"

"Tujuanku adalah, karena kau lebih serius menyimak tentang bab ramalan berdarah kau bisa memberitahuku seluk beluknya sekarang." potong Hermione sebelum Ginny mengada-ngada tentang Draco.

Alis Ginny bertautan sangat rapat. "Kupikir perpustakaan bisa membantumu,"

"Aku malas."

"Malas? Oh apa karena hari ini ada pelajaran ramalan laknat?"

Sudut kiri mulut Hermione terangkat, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Malas karena itu kandang Granger? Bukankah dia sedang di Hospital Wings sekarang?" ledek Ginny.

Hermione mengerang pelan. "Ah pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, Gin! Cepat beritahu atau fakta tentangmu yang sebenarnya "_Ooh Potter kau beg_—"

Mata Ginny melebar sebesar kelereng, ia buru-buru membungkam mulut Hermione sebelum orang-orang yang ada di sepanjang lorong mendengar rahasia fantastiknya. "Baiklah, baik Lady Malfoy!" seru Ginny. "Tapi ucapkan kata sandinya dulu baru kupenuhi."

Hermione mendengus bosan. "Kau tahu itu merupakan kata tabu—"

"Aku tak peduli." sahut Ginny ketus.

Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, Hermione berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan kuburan leluhurnya jika dia mengucapkan kata ini. "T-Tho ... long aku Ginevra Molly Weasley. Sudah."

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Ginny. "Bagus. Harusnya kau latihan mengucapkan lafal itu dengan lancar bersama para balita."

Mendapat hadiah _death-glare_ dari sang Malfoy, Ginny buru-buru pergi berbalik ke arah selatan koridor.

"Yaah kutunggu, Gin. Atau_ The Chosen One_ akan mendengar ini." kata Hermione lantang, tapi lebih ke nada nyanyian.

"Erhh ya, Mione!" teriak Ginny dari kejauhan. Sial, rutuknya.

"Oh ya, pilih _Punk Style_ sebagai_ dress code party_ besok! Temani aku beli semuanya Minggu pagi."

* * *

**Minggu, 7.20 AM**

Minggu pagi, Draco William Granger sudah kembali ke penangkarannya di menara timur tertinggi Hogwarts. Ramuan penidur mujarab yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey ampuh membuatnya tidur seharian layaknya tikus mati. Tapi itu memberikan dampak negatif bagi penyihir terpintar se-Hogwarts ini, dia jadi absen beberapa pelajaran.

Minggu pagi yang indah. Indah sebelum Draco membuka matanya dan menghadapi realita yang lebih buruk. Dan malam yang buruk di Minggu ini.

Brok brok brok.

"Granger pemalas cepat bangun." seru sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

Draco berjengit. Disibaknya selimut merah tua tebal, kemudian duduk diam mengumpulkan nyawa. Hari ini merupakan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade.

"Tidak ada alasan kau masih sakit akibat insiden kemarin," seru Hermione lagi. "Atau reputasi ketua murid akan tercoreng karena kelemotan dirimu pagi ini!"

Draco berusaha tidak gondok seperti kodok yang sedang terancam lalu mengembungkan mulut bawahnya besar-besar. Beranjak dari tempat tidur penuh hentakan kaki, dibukanya pintu kamar dengan heboh. Dan mendapati Hermione dengan seringai menyebalkan yang mengambil alih seluruh wajahnya.

"Ew, wajahmu." Hermione mengernyit jijik. "Aku tak mau berpatroli bersama kodok jantan yang dibekukan. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kita hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi."

Draco mendengus, memutar bola matanya yang terbakar amarah. Hermione berbalik cuek menuju pantry meninggalkan seseorang di depan pintu kamar dengan tingkat gondok level 15. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam selama tujuh detik, sesuai yang diajarkan Mumnya untuk menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Ia lebih memilih tips itu untuk mengontrol emosinya ketimbang_ die young_ dengan penyakit hipertensi sebelum hari kelulusan tiba.

Sur ...

_Hell_, mengapa airnya mengecil?

Draco menyipitkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan shower kamar mandi ketua murid ini.

"Bwurfssss— Merlin!" teriakan Draco menggema dalam kamar mandi. Persetan dengan aliran air yang tanpa aba-aba membesar menghantam wajah Draco telak. Persetan showernya ... membuat mata kirinya berubah warna jadi ungu berdenyut-denyut. Selesai dengan sumpah serapahnya, Draco membuka paksa lingkaran penjepit shower dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal ditengahnya. Sebuah cincin keperakan berlambang huruf M tebal.

Persetan.

Di ruang rekreasi, seorang gadis hanya menguap kebosanan tanpa terganggu atau mungkin malah menunggu teriakan partner ketua muridnya barusan. Seulas senyum penuh seringai terbentuk di wajah cantik nan manisnya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi penuh aura balas dendam, mata kelabu Draco hampir keluar dari rongganya melihat boxer hitam miliknya bertengger di kuku-kuku tajam Crookshanks. Hermione sudah tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Draco kembali merebut boxernya penuh emosi yang mendalam, bodohnya Crookshanks tidak mau melepaskannya. Draco siap melayangkannya ke arah jendela utama sebelum kucing gempal itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat seinchi dari kusen kayu jendela. Tak lupa ia mencakar jubah bagian ketiak Draco sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Hermione. Narcissa. Malfoy." desis Draco lamat-lamat seperti iblis ketika berjalan menuruni tangga menuju gerbang utama Hogwarts. Draco memikirkan sejuta rencana busuk untuk menghabisi berang-berang sok cantik itu. Tapi, dia memang cantik kan? Kata Draco-Draco mini dalam otaknya. Cih, batin hatinya.

Menyortir surat-surat izin kunjungan ke Hogsmeade murid kelas tiga ke atas di gerbang utama, Draco masih saja mengutuk Hermione yang ada disampingnya dalam hati. Memasang poker face nya pada murid-murid kelas tiga yang masih setengah polos.

"Kau tidak memalsukan tanda tangannya kan?" selidik Hermione pada seorang murid laki-laki Gryffindor kelas tiga. Anak itu mengkeret, hanya menggeleng dalam-dalam dan menghindari tatapan intimidasi Hermione.

"Kau boleh lanjut, Jack. Abaikan dia." ucap Draco manis dan sinis ketika menyebutkan kata terakhir. Anak bernama Jack itu mengangguk, tersenyum dan lari sekencang mungkin.

"Kakak kelas baik hati." sindir Hermione dingin, ia merapatkan mantel bulu hijau tua tebalnya yang membalut kaus putih tipis longgar berpotongan leher rendah.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya, sepuluh murid lagi. Sebelumnya ia sempat rusuh dengan Cedric Cs, satu pelototan dari Prof. McGonagall dan semuanya bubar dengan ekor mata saling tatap menatap tajam.

Semuanya sudah siap. Thestralnya tinggal seekor saja. Rata-rata, murid tingkat tujuh yang terlibat dalam Perang Besar tentu dapat melihat jelas hewan ini. Draco mempercepat langkahnya menuju kuda ringkih kurang gizi itu sebelum Hermione mengatasnamakannya. Draco menatap Hermione penuh kemenangan ketika sudah bertengger di punggung Thestral, yang ditatap hanya balik menatap kaku.

Oh, ayolah Draco. Kau tidak lemah pada orang seperti dia walaupun dia juga seorang gadis. Dipikirkannya segudang kelakuan Hermione yang membuat hidupnya sengsara, membuat tekadnya semakin bulat untuk tak peduli pada cewek Malfoy dibawahnya kebingungan tidak memilik tunggangan.

Tapi Gryffindor adalah pemaaf sejati. Dan pemberani, mampu merubah lawan menjadi kawan. Oh, seandainya kalimat itu bisa Draco terapkan dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya bersama sang Malfoy.

"Naiklah." ujar Draco akhirnya, tapi tidak menoleh. Tekadnya sudah berubah menjadi segi tiga belas sekarang.

Hermione berusaha menginjak undakannya, namun tidak sampai-sampai.

"Dasar pendek." ejek Draco sinis, diulurkannya tangan kanannya dengan terpaksa untuk digapai Hermione.

Hermione mendelik, tapi digapainya tangan pucat Draco. "Astaga aku lupa memakai sarung tanganku, oh astaga ini gila! Aku bisa terserang panu. Aku lupa bawa ramuan pengolesnya. Cepat tarik dan lepaskan aku, Granger." celoteh Hermione heboh, ujung bootnya menyodok tulang belulang Thestral yang terbungkus kulit tipis.

Keduanya tak sadar, atau lebih tepatnya sengaja tidak mengakui bahwa perasaan seperti dicomot belut listrik mengaliri tangan mereka selama kurang lebih tiga detik. Draco bahkan meyakinkan dia sedang menggigil hebat akibat musim dingin ekstrem ini.

Hermione kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan mengibaskan kedua tangan di langit luas ketika Thestralnya mulai terbang. Draco pun memajukan pantatnya mendekati surai Thestral, dengan posisi duduk menjauhi Hermione dalam radius lima puluh centimeter. Benar-benar konyol, Draco serasa mengulang masa kecilnya saat menaiki kuda-kudaan besi yang akan berderap bila diselipkan koin, ia selalu duduk mendekap kepala kudanya erat-erat, takut terpental untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hermione merasa hatinya silir, angin menerpa disela helaian rambut cokelatnya. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah merasa suasana hatinya yang dingin setentram ini.

"Nanti malam banjir _punk_ akan menghiasi aula besar. Fantastik," Hermione berkata.

Draco tersentak dari lamunannya. "Apa? Hah aku tidak percaya." Bagaimana bisa pollingnya? Punk? Style? Yang menang? Oh, tidak akan, pikir Draco.

"Terserah."

"Tukang kibul." Draco bergumam.

"Apa?"

"TUKANG BOHONG." teriak Draco, urat-urat lehernya bermunculan.

"Kurasa kau salah, Granger." ujar Hermione sarkastik, tepat saat Thestral yang mereka tunggangi menukik tajam kebawah mendadak tanpa aba-aba.

Draco memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, saat sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya. Hermione merosot drastis dari ujung buntut Thestral menuju Draco dan ia terus mengumpat karena posisinya yang terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Draco mesra.

"Lepaskan akwhhooo, Malfoy!" teriak Draco kesulitan, mulutnya jadi berkibar-kibar tolol akibat tekanan angin yang terlalu kuat.

"Ewgghh aku juga ingin melepaskanmu, bodoh!" rutuk Hermione kesal. Lengan kirinya terus melekat kuat di pundak Draco akibat gravitasi. Thestralnya mulai hilang kendali, mengarahkan keduanya menuju Shrieking Shack.

Hermione sempat melihat beberapa orang di jalanan paving Hogsmeade yang memperhatikannya, dan sempat ingin mengutuk mereka satu persatu. Jatuhlah harga diri member Malfoy terhormat ini, di langit luas seperti layangan bolong yang terhempas boomerang iseng.

Draco berusaha memiringkan kekiri kepala Thestralnya, berharap itu adalah setir pengendalinya, yang disauti Hermione dengan: tindakan bodoh apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Granger. Tapi terlambat, Hermione yang tidak bisa diam membuat Thestralnya kehilangan keseimbangan, Draco berjengit kesal.

Alih-alih mendarat dengan keempat kaki Thestral yang tegap menjejak tanah, hewan ceking itu malah menjatuhkan diri tepat di jalan kecil di depan Shrieking Shack.

Suara gedebuk kencang menjadi pertanda jatuhnya kedua ketua murid tingkat tujuh ini dengan posisi bertumpuk, memposisikan Draco di antara Hemione dan tubuh kudanya.

Draco menyodok lengan Hermione dengan sikunya agar segera berdiri, membuat Hermione mendelik dan buru-buru bangkit kemudian mundur terhuyung kebelakang menjauhi Draco seperti virus berbahaya. Keduanya saling mengumpat heboh sambil membersihkan daun-daun kering bodoh yang menempel di mantel masing-masing, ketika sesuatu dari dalam gubuk jelek berhantu di hadapan mereka menampilkan sesosok bertudung merah.

Hermione bergidik, dan bersumpah ia melihat bayangan kehitaman di antara kedua mata sosok itu. Sementara Draco masih mengomel, tepat ketika ia berbalik, sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Ha, kau ternyata penakut ya, Malfoy. Itu hanya gubuk bodoh, tak usah menatapnya sedemikian itu." kata Draco, memungut tas persegi kulit hitamnya dan melangkah menuju pertigaan jalan untuk sampai ke jalanan ramai Hogsmeade.

Hermione masih diam di tempat, tidak membalas Draco, dengan dahi berkerut memandangi gubuk itu sekali lagi. Tampakkan dirimu pengecut, pikirnya. Dan segera berlalu mencari Ginny dan gengnya.

.

Madam Malkin's sudah berubah menjadi lautan manusia yang saling bergelendotan atau juga ajang rebut merebut pakaian tertentu yang _limited edition._ Wanita tua berbusana warna lembayung muda itu tampak kerepotan di sudut toko dengan sepuluh asistennya yang sangat tidak sepadan dengan puluhan murid-murid super ngeyel ini.

Draco berusaha menembus kerumunan mereka mencari siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry, Ron dan kroni-kroninya. Ia sempat menabrak Katie Bell dan Lavender Brown yang kewalahan menggenggam tiga kantong belanja hitam yang berisi pernak-pernik hitam perak berkilau, menyenggol Neville dengan —oh astaga Granger benar— ikat pinggang duri landak yang menyembul dari kantongnya. Terakhir, kembar Patil yang berniat memodifikasi saree nya menjadi hitam kelap mengerikan seperti dukun.

Draco menengadah ke lantai atas, tempat Hermione Cs menunggu dengan tempat eksklusif, kemudian sesuatu menarik tangan kirinya ke pojok ruangan.

"Draco! Kau lama sekali, kami mengira terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan padamu saat perjalanan kesini." kata Cho, ditangannya teronggok stocking hitam berhias kancing logam.

"Aku juga mencemaskanmu, Draco, uh." sahut Astoria seraya memeluk Draco spontan membuat Draco salah tingkah, namun kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ooh manisnya seorang sahabat," ucap Hermione melongok dari lantai atas. Suaranya tentu tidak terdengar sampai kebawah, yang keburu lenyap termakan gelombang bising orang-orang.

"Mulai cemburu, eh?" celetuk Ginny.

Hermione berjengit melecehkan, kemudian mendecak santai. "Ada Potter di bawah."

Ginny diam seribu bahasa, bahaya selalu mengintai ketika ia berdekatan dengan gadis Malfoy ini.

"Hey, kau lihat dimana Pansy? Astaga aku tak melihatnya dari sini." seru Daphne Greengrass ikut melongok kebawah, mencari gadis mirip anjing pug berambut hitam panjang.

Draco mendecih kesal. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan konyol barusan. Thestral yang kutunggangi bersama Malfoy mendadak ayan."

Ron terkesiap, sementara Harry mengernyit. "Kau bisa menyuruhnya ber-apparate kan atau malah dirimu sendiri."

"Ha, otakmu belum pulih benar berarti." sahut Cho serius.

Draco hanya menganga bodoh. Daritadi ia tak memikirkan tongkatnya, malah mempersilahkan untuk berbagi tunggangan dengan Malfoy sialan itu.

"Omong-omong, mengapa mata kirimu biru?" tanya Astoria yang sudah mendaratkan tangan mungilnya, mengelus kelopak mata Draco lembut.

"Kutebak karena Malfoy?" ujar Cho setengah meledek.

Ron mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ap-apa? Kau dicium Malfoy hingga seperti itu. Oh ganasnya ..."

"Ergghh _no way,_ Ron!" gertak Draco. Ron menyetel tampang menjijikkan pada Draco, tersirat tidak percaya. Akhirnya Draco menceritakan semuanya, shower laknat dan pengganjal cincinnya.

"Kau tak perlu membalasnya," kata Astoria. "Karma itu berlaku, 'kan."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju pada Greengrass kecil itu. Mereka terus menunggu sampai lautan manusia sudah cukup reda, barulah kelimanya berjalan maju, menatapi sebagian manekin yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Acara memilih bajunya sebenarnya berjalan lancar, dengan backsound Draco yang terus bersungut-sungut seperti lebah menstruasi akibat nominasi _Punk Style_-lah yang menang.

Ron sempat bertanya untuk apa Cho memodifikasi gaun balerina putih mengembang yang tempo hari di belikan Harry, menjadi serba hitam bak pakaian Pit Hitam. Harry terkekeh mendengarnya, disambut pelototan tajam dari sang empunya gaun. Astoria terus menarik Draco untuk memilih baju-baju yang cocok dengan mereka.

Akhirnya, dua kantong belanjaan per orang sudah bertengger di tangan masing-masing. Mereka sudah berjalan tiga toko dari Madam Malkin's, namun tiba-tiba Astoria merengek ingin kembali, ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Pintu berderit pelan ketika Astoria mendorongnya, menampilkan tujuh kepala yang termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang ingin di hindarinya, di depan kasir.

Namun ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ketujuhnya, menuju pojok baru khusus peralatan kosmetik. Astoria mengambil kotak perak berwarna hijau zamrud, yang paling lengkap menurutnya. Ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Warna kesukaanku, Tori." ucap Theo, membuat tengkuknya merinding. Otaknya berusaha memerintahkan sesuatu, tapi hatinya menolak.

"Permisi, Sir." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut mungil Astoria, yang langsung berlalu mengabaikan Theo menuju kasir. Sialan, batin Theo kesal.

Suasana di kasir pun tak kalah ruwet, pikir Astoria. Hermione Malfoy terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, sementara kakaknya Daphne malah menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Ginny Weasley serta Pansy Pug Parkinson menatapnya sinis sambil berkasak-kusuk.

Tiba-tiba Cedric Diggory dan Theo berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam rompi hitam tebal berlapis perak imitasi yang harganya selangit, sepertinya itu khusus dipesan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana B nya, Ced?" tanya Theo dengan suara agak keras, sengaja agar telinga Astoria menangkapnya. Namun Astoria berusaha tidak peduli, menyumpal telinganya keras-keras.

Hermione dan gengnya sudah selesai, mereka melenggang keluar dengan sok dan membanting pintu yang hampir reyot itu. Tinggal mereka bertiga.

"Habiskan saja Darah Lumpur itu. Oh ya, teman pitaknya juga. Kau dapat punyamu, aku juga dapat." Cedric berkata tajam. Mata Astoria melebar, perasaannya tak enak pada apa yang akan terjadi di dansa malam ini. Pasangannya acak, dan ia tahu ... ia tahu ...

"Dua puluh lima sickle, Miss." seru Twiggy, salah satu asisten Madam Malkin yang tinggi ceking.

"Oh, ini." Astoria mengeluarkan uangnya, buru-buru mengambil kantong plastiknya namun tangannya tertahan seseorang.

"Tunggu aku nanti, Astoria Greengrass. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Sekalipun cowok gay tololmu itu berusaha." katanya tajam. Astoria tetap tak menoleh, ia menarik tangannya kuat-kuat dan pergi keluar toko.

_Ini gila_, pikirnya.

* * *

"Ini gila!" sentak Harry emosional, mendengar cerita Astoria. Tangannya mencengkeram gelas berisi cokelat panas buatan Cho. "Kau tahu, Cedric akan melakukan apapun yang lebih dari kata berbahaya jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi."

"Khas sekali." gumam Cho pelan. Pikirannya melayang ke dua tahun yang lalu, di menara astronomi, ketika hubungannya dengan Cedric berakhir gara-gara hal sepele. Sikap posesifnya yang overdosis dan selalu mencurigai siapapun membuat Cho jengah, dan Cedric yang emosional campur stress akibat kematian ayahnya langsung memutuskannya.

"Kurasa itu karena kalian, Draco, Harry," tuduh Ron. "Emm—"

Harry dan Draco saling bertatapan. Mungkin.

"Dia sama liciknya dengan Malfoy. Jika digabung berarti setara dengan monyet dua kereta penuh." tambah Ron, mengutip perkataan Cho kemarin di Hospital Wings.

"Ditambah Nott," Astoria bergumam pelan. "Tiga kereta."

"Oh cukup leluconnya." tandas Harry, memijat-mijat pelipisnya frustrasi.

"Dan kenapa harus aku lagi yang terlibat." ucap Draco dongkol, seiring petir yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh di luar sayap kastil, menambah efek dramatis. Astoria menambah kehangatan perapian ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor ini secara bertahap.

"Yeah mafia amatir perbatasan."

"Apa katamu, Cho?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi apa spekulasimu, Harry?" tanya Ron bingung.

Harry menghela napasnya perlahan, kemudian mulai berbicara. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan Cedric walau tanpa tongkat di tangannya?"

"Apa saja." sahut Astoria pendek. Yang lainnya mengiyakan.

"Nah, seminggu kedepan kita tak boleh menggunakan tongkat kan, wahai ketua murid yang agung?" ujar Harry dengan penekanan sambil melirik ke samping kanannya. Draco mendengus, namun mengiyakan juga. Ini hanya masalah ... masalah ah bodoh, pikirnya. Theodore Tolol Nott itu pasti menginginkan Astoria kembali tanpa merasa bersalah, dan Draco sebagai sahabatnya tentu tidak akan membiarkan Astoria jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Harry merenung, Cedric Sok Jagoan Diggory itu pasti menginginkan Cho kembali, dan Harry yang sudah lama memendam perasannya sejak tahun ketiga pada Cho tentu memanfaatkan tenggat waktu ini untuk melancarkan aksinya. Walau Cho masih sering menangisi Cedric tak jelas. Ugh.

_Accio_. Draco melayangkan tas hitamnya dari kamar, lalu membuka lima kotak putih dari ceruk kanan tasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi gunakanlah ini, hitung-hitung alat komunikasi." Draco berkata sambil membagikan kotak yang ternyata kardus IPhone kepada semuanya. "Ketimbang menggunakan burung merpati tua bangkotan,"

"Yah, tak ada yang jago meramal disini." tukas Cho, menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kardus ketiga.

Draco terhenyak. Ramalan. Mendadak ia ingat ramalan Serena yang ia anggap konyol. Oh, apa benar ini akan terjadi, Sher? Lalu kemana kau sekarang, ha? Meninggalkanku? Dengan gaya menjijikkanmu yang baru? Dengan seuntai ramalan konyol yang terus mengintaiku? Pikiran Draco terus berlomba mencari garis _finish_ yang entah sebenarnya ada atau tidak.

"Ini apa, sih? Telepon atau apa?" ujar Ron penasaran. Dulu Mr. Weasley sering membawa pulang telepon tua yang-entah-ketemu-dimana, tapi bentuknya tidak seperti ini, melainkan seperti putaran mesin gulali dengan angka-angka di tengahnya.

"IPhone, Ron." jawab Harry antusias. "Ini keren, Draco! Aku ingin membelinya tapi selalu tak ada waktu. Darimana kau dapatkan sebanyak ini? Kau meminta ayahmu untuk menaikkan limit kartu kreditmu?"

"Apa? Tampon?"

"Sisa bonus para pegawai ayahku, Harry."

"Apa, Ron? HAHAHAHA!" tawa Cho meledak diiringi Astoria yang hampir terjungkal, sebab ia duduk di punggung sofa.

Draco dan Harry memutar bola matanya bosan, Ron Kolot Weasley.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley!" seru Prof. McGonagall dari ujung tangga. Ujung topi hitam lancipnya melambai-lambai seakan ikut memanggil Keeper terbaik Gryffindor tersebut yang sudah dalam balutan aksesori _punk_ yang ... em tampak konyol dipakainya.

"Ya, Prof?" kata Ron berusaha sok takzim.

Prof. McGonagall mengernyit sekilas mengamati Ron sebelum berbicara, tatapannya seperti sedang melihat anjing pudel _fashion show_. "Aku membutuhkan panitia bagian makanan di ujung sana," Prof. McGonagall mengedikkan sebelah bahunya. "Miss Bulstrode belum turun tampaknya. Oh aku tak mau waktunya jadi terlambat, tolong?"

Belum sempat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu berbalik, Ron sudah mengangguk sejahtera dan menghambur ke sebuah meja raksasa di sudut ruangan. Segala jenis keik, puding, pai daging, soda, dan tetek bengek lainnya tersusun rapi, membuat mata Ron berbinar terang ala para pemenang Bingo. Padahal para makanan itu sedang ketakutan melihat Raja Segala Makanan mendatangi mereka penuh gairah.

"Dimana Ron?" tanya Astoria sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut Aula Besar yang telah disulap seperti suasana diskotik yang gila —ini pasti ide Malfoy, pikirnya. Langkah Astoria jadi seperti ibu hamil, berkat heels hitam tinggi berlogo kepiting di bagian tumitnya.

"Tidak tahu." sahut Cho, tak kalah rempong menyibakkan ujung gaunnya. Dia tampil menari balet pada awal pembukaan pesta, dengan terpaksa saat Prof. McGonagall tak sengaja melihat Cho di koridor utara —untuk pamer pada kembar Patil— berjinjit dengan jempol yang saling bertumpu tegap sempurna. Ia hampir jatuh kaget mendadak jika Parvati tidak buru-buru menggapainya, disebabkan tatapan berbinar Prof. McGonagall dari balik topi miringnya, membuat Cho sadar ia tak bisa berkutik.

"Hai Cho, Astoria." sapa Demelza dan Katie antusias. "Tidak masuk?"

"Oh, hai Demelza. Nanti saja, silahkan duluan." jawab Cho riang, Astoria mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Menunggu para cowok, eh? Oke, anyway rambutmu keren dengan warna cokelat tua Cho!" puji Demelza sebelum berlalu memasuki Aula Besar. Cho sedikit merona, sementara Astoria memutar bola matanya malas.

Hermione Malfoy menuruni tangga utama dengan kilauan perak yang berpendar dari _hotpants_ nyentriknya. Boot berlapisan dalam bulu domba dan kulit ular sebagai bagian luarnya, terlihat senada dengan cut-out tanktop biru menyala gaya boho yang berbalut jaket kulit mengkilap. Rambutnya di _highlight_ sekaligus dicatok agar mengempes, tidak lagi bak awan cumulus seperti biasa. Wajahnya yang kaku dipertegas lagi dengan eyeliner sepanjang kelopak matanya plus _smoky-eyes style_.

Pas untuk deskriptif gelar ratu diskotik.

Gadis Malfoy itu melewati Astoria dan Cho sinis, diikuti lima orang gengnya yang malah tampak seperti persatuan dukun —apalagi Pansy— mengekor di belakang Hermione. Daphne mendengus jijik melihat adiknya, yang harusnya diperlakukan dengan 'kasih sayang' antar saudara.

Cormac McLaggen cenderung ke gaya gelandangan ketimbang fashion _punk_, Millicent Bulstrode sudah seperti _gym ball_ berbalut baja hitam. Orang-orang jadi tampak lucu malam ini, pikir Astoria seiring masuknya mereka-mereka melalui pintu Aula Besar. Keduanya terus menunggu sambil sesekali melongok kedalam aula, mencari Ron yang sudah turun menggelinding duluan entah sejak kapan. Harry, Ron, Draco dan kawan kawan benar-benar lemot, akhirnya Cho dan Astoria memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam aula yang sudah banjir _punk_ gila-gilaan.

"Kau gila, Harry! Aku tidak mau —oh cat rambut cokelat-hitam laknat ini membuatku makin mirip Diggory!" jerit Draco frustrasi, tangan kiri mengacak rambut dan tangan kanan menggaruk tengkuknya yang super gatal.

"Lebih bagus begitu, Draco. Rambut pirangmu malah seperti member suatu boyband muggle Asia jika dipadukan dengan gayamu sekarang." komentar Collin Creevey yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, menyalip turun buru-buru dengan bungkusan piringan hitam di lengannya.

Draco berjengit sambil memutar kepalanya. "Tapi oh astaga bahkan wajahku jadi terlihat tua, Harry James Potter! Tanggung jawab!"

"Diamlah, mate oh kau tak kalah cerewet dari Bibi Petunia." kata Harry. "Perhatikan undakan tangganya Dra—"

Debug. Glundung glundung glundung.

"Ouch," Draco mengaduh kesakitan di ujung tangga.

"Hidupmu penuh drama, Drake. Ckckck," sindir Harry sambil membantu Draco bangun. "Cepat pakai topengmu dan —oh hai Neville!"

Neville Longbottom. Persis seperti gambaran Draco saat itu, bedanya ia tidak memakai tindik-tindik di bibir atau lidah, cuma jambang yang dibiarkan memanjang memenuhi sisi dagunya —Harry agak jijik melihatnya, berusaha macho.

Kali ini mereka mengundang The Weird Sister lagi —yang kedua kalinya setelah Yule Ball. Seluruh personelnya kembali hadir dengan jubah berbulu yang disayat secara berseni. Gaung_ feedback_ oleh mic yang terlalu dekat dengan stereo membuat orang-orang menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Glenda Chittock, presenter utama Wizarding Wireless Network dan asisten-asistennya berkumpul di satu titik, siap men-dokumenter-kan seluruh acara Masquerade Party terbesar sejak Perang Besar berakhir.

Meja-meja prasmanan berjejer eksotis dengan panitia tunggal berambut merah yang eksentrik, terlalu posesif menjaganya. Air terjun merah darah terpampang di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan langit-langit yang disihir kerlap kerlip bercak emas.

Semuanya yang semula berkeliaran seperti cacing di beri garam, berbaris rapi ketika Prof. McGonagall berdiri di podium dan memulai pidato pembukaannya. Mulai dari visi misi yang agak bertele-tele, sampai di sebuah_ challenge_ terakhir: _keep in touch_ satu minggu dengan siapapun pasangan kalian nanti, tanpa tongkat, yang sudah diatur pula oleh Prof. McGonagall.

_Please_, aku lebih memilih Bulstrode ketimbang Malfoy oh Merlin, batin Draco bergemuruh.

Prof. Flitwick melucuti satu per satu tongkat murid dengan gaya sok_ cool._ Cedric sempat mempermainkannya: Prof. Flitwick menggapai-gapai tongkat Cedric yang diacungkan tinggi-tinggi. Theo cekikikan dan meniru Cedric ketika tiba gilirannya, Prof. Flitwick hampir salto ke belakang karena terlalu tinggi melompat. Hermione menyerahkan hawthorn-nya dengan kelingking mencuat keatas—persis gadis bangsawan era Victoria dalam perjamuan teh mereka.

"Kau yakin Cedric menyerahkan tongkat aslinya?" bisik Draco pada pemuda berkacamata bulat pepat di sebelahnya.

"Tidak tahu." balas Harry, tepat saat bunyi letupan keras menandakan pestanya dimulai. Neville terus mengeluh wajahnya yang gatal akibat topeng tembaganya. Duo Creevey sebagai disc jockey di sudut aula mulai mengumandangkan musik klasik _Swan Lake_ sebagai pengiring tarian balet Cho.

Rata-rata semuanya tidak terlalu tahu siapa gadis berambut coklat dan bertopeng yang sedang menari balet dengan lenturnya ditengah aula, kecuali Cedric, yang terus menyipitkan matanya. Sementara mata elang Theo terus melacak keberadaan Astoria yang sejak tadi cukup sulit ditemukan, topeng-topeng bodoh yang menutupi ini sungguh membuatnya harus mencermati lebih baik.

Ron dari kejauhan mengomentari putaran gaun balet hitam Cho yang seperti adonan martabak sosis lada hitam. Tepuk tangan meriah bergemuruh setelah Cho selesai dengan baletnya. Kemudian satu lagu diputar, Like A G6 dari sebuah artis muggle terkenal —yang di _remix_ oleh Collin.

Semuanya berjingkrakan heboh menikmati lagu, masih dengan topeng yang bertengger, baru pertengahan lagu dan sebagian mulai menunjukkan gelaja-gelaja epilepsi. Para pelayan bertuksedo pengisi _punch_ berkeliaran di tengah-tengah mereka, berusaha membawa nampannya tetap seimbang.

"Astaga aku butuh kacamata intel sekarang, Ced," kata Theo agak keras. "Semuanya terlihat sama."

"Kacamata X-Ray? Kau tidak ingin menembus pakaian dalam para professor kan." sindir Cedric, sama sekali tidak memberikan solusi.

Lagu pertama habis. Para murid dipersilahkan untuk mencomot berbagai hidangan yang tersedia, namun beberapa masih meminta lagu kedua segera diputar. The Weird Sister mengambil alih dengan menyanyi lagu kebanggan mereka, _Do The Hippogrif._

Aula Besar kembali pecah. Puluhan bibir-bibir berpoles lipstik hitam keunguan megap-megap seperti ikan koi seirama dengan lagunya.

"Lagu ketiga, tetap dalam lingkaran ini! Begitu selesai, _portkey_-nya akan otomatis membawa kita dan pasangan yang-entah -siapa. Jangan berpencar!" seru Draco kesusahan diantara ketiak-ketiak yang diacungkan setinggi langit untuk memberitahu para sahabatnya. Yang entah didengar mereka atau tidak.

"Lagu terakhir mulai, Ced. Shit, aku belum menemukan Astoria!" raung Theo dalam gemerlap lampu bulat bersinar diatasnya.

Dennis Creevey memutar lagu ketiganya, Goin'In versi dubstep —semacam musik _heavy metal._ Cho berusaha menerawang dalam kegelapan, mencari-cari Harry. Astoria kelimpungan mencari rambut pirang Draco, barusan ia mendengar titah Draco dari kejauhan untuk tetap berada satu spot dengannya, samar-samar.

Sementara Hermione masih tetap santai, terhanyut dalam alunan debum musik—tak peduli siapa pasangannya nanti asalkan bukan si Granger. Ron asyik goyang pantat di pojokan sampai sebuah tangan kecil pucat dan kurus menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sudah memasuki _reff_ lagu yang bagian kedua, namun baik Cedric Cs maupun Draco belum mendapatkan targetnya masing-masing.

Oh, astaga dimana kau Tori, rutuk Draco. Ia tak mungkin memanggil Astoria kencang-kencang, atau Theo akan mendapatkan titik terang keberadaan Astoria. Draco menyipitkan mata, dalam keadaan gelap begini semua rambut terlihat sama-sama hitam. Tangannya segera menarik seorang gadis didepannya —dipikirnya itu Astoria— karena rambutnya yang lurus panjang menjuntai.

"Luna sudah meringkus salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak melihat yang lainnya, oke itu nanti dulu," bisik Theo pada Cedric. "Nah itu dia! Tunggu aku, dear." Theo merangsek maju menuju seorang gadis mungil yang linglung di tengah keramaian.

Cedric balas mengangguk, menyisir daerah utara mencari gadis putih berambut cokelat tua. _Voila_, Cedric meraup tangannya tepat ketika _reff_ lagu ketika hampir berakhir.

Harry merasa matanya tambah rabun melihat dalam kegelapan. Diingatnya tadi Cho mencat rambutnya menjadi cokelat tua, jadi Harry asal tarik gadis dengan postur mirip Cho yang tiba-tiba lewat di depannya.

Blak. Lagu ketiga habis. Lampu-lampu kembali terang, memperlihatkan tatapan horror para murid dengan pasangan yang mereka dapat.

"MALFOY?!"

"GRANGER!"

"WEASELETTE?!"

"DIGGORY?"

"LOVEGOOD?!"

"NOTT!"

"P-PARKINSON..." erang Neville, langsung semaput di tempat.

Zlashp!

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

1.) Nah, maaf kepanjangan ... chapter depan keribetan baru akan dimulai, kayaknya. Ya .. sorry banget kalau emang terlalu bertele-tele, Ya .. sorry lagi gausah berkerut gitu dong jidatnya hehe nggak deng. ;X

2.) Ini semua gara-gara persiapan masuk sekolah baru dan pikiran lagi bercabang gatau mau kemana. Yah, paling banyak cuma 10 chapter. /drowned

3.) Feel masing-masing char kayaknya kurang kepahami ya? Chapter depan pasti kejawab kokk hahaha:D dan lebih full sama unsur muggle tentunya.

4.) Dan sesuai summary-nya, ujungnya fic ini tetap membahas Hermione sebagai star-nya. Penampilan Hermione saat pesta sesuai sama cover ini jadi bayangin aja. Aku paling suka gaya dia yang kayak gini: pic . twitter . / AohvoeMHHC

5.) Kembali lagi ke nomer satu ...

* * *

**REPLY:**

* * *

**Redmaroon: **Waah ciuss?:xx ada kali wekekek. Udah nih, semoga ga ngebosenin deh:DD

**VIP:** Uhh benerr? Ahaha jimayunic:p. Emang akhirnya tuh ada bagian drip-drip nya .. asik wkwk. Udah lanjoot:D

**Guest: **Sippyy, gimana? hehe:DD

**riani: **Woo-hoo thankyou, riani! This;p

**caca: **Udss, how? Baru bisa segitu doangg nihh:d

**Allegra: **Iyaah aku juga ngerasa itu doang kayaknya yang seru-_- tenn

**LaurenMalfoy: **Udah nih?hehehe:d

* * *

SO, review lagi yah? Keluarin uneg2 reader atau apa kritik, saran, ide juga apalagi, boleh!

Sombong ah main ninggalin gitu.

Yaudah deh tergantung reader semua! ;p

**Cup,**

Author yang tanggal 3 Juli 2013 ini ulang tahun.

* * *

**_Ass-ta-ga. Rasanya ingin sekali Draco membenturkan kepala gadis didepannya ini hingga amnesia, lalu mulai mengisi ingatannya bahwa ia adalah seorang penganut agama yang baik, seorang yang perfeksionis, senang menolong, suci, agak pemalu dan tahu tata krama._**


	4. Map Of The Problematique

**A/N: **Hai again! Seperti biasa big thanks for reviewer: **caca, herianiyulia, Guest, V.I.P, carra, L.M, esposa malfoy, bilapriyadin, hartwell23, senjadistria, Starlala, Ms. Loony Lovegood, riani, Se(r)lena Hallucigenia, Wike ajah, Sakurai Sora, and rereristiana! **

For anyone who had an account, aku bales dari PM. Untuk non-akun as usual ada dibawah:D

Gak banyak cincong, cuma mau kasih tau cast baru disini: **Arafat Basir Montgomery** itu ... Zayn Malik.

Okey.

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**oOo**

**Fast, Malfoy And Furious © ************Pixie Porsche**

**Chapter 4: Map Of The Problematique**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya sedang terperangkap dalam kandang buaya? Oke coret kata terakhirnya, ganti dengan ular.

Draco merasa perutnya berputar bak gerobak es goyang gara-gara _portkey_ sialan itu, dan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak tahu hendak berbaring dimana. Di lantai marmer dingin ini? Memang sih, banyak tempat kosong di manor super mewah dan besar ini. Resiko masuk angin tanggung sendiri, mengingat di Malfoy Manor tidak menyediakan sekardus balsem —mungkin peri rumah disini bisa membawakannya. Tapi si empunya bahkan seenaknya meninggalkan Draco —yang merangkak-rangkak berusaha berdiri, begitu saja menuju kamar mandi: muntah-muntah.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak pemuda berambut pirang pucat ini adalah: mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatur portkey-nya menuju rumahnya terlebih dahulu, bukannya terdampar di Malfoy Manor mencekam ini. Dan Draco tidak membawa apa-apa sejak pesta tadi, bertangan telanjang dan hanya iPhone di kantong kiri celana hitam tiga seperempat berkilau yang merupakan satu-satunya sandang yang Draco bawa kesini. Dasar gembel, rutuknya.

Memikirkan pangan, Draco belum menyentuh makanan apapun di pesta tadi, dan ribuan cacing di perutnya mulai tari india berjamaah. Jadi, Draco memutuskan untuk memanggil peri rumah, tapi tidak jadi karena tidak tahu namanya. Segala macam barang dan furnitur hitam agak kebutut-bututan yang terpajang di ruang barat justru membangkitkan memori Draco ketika ia dipiting Bellatrix Gila Lestrange saat disekap disini bersama Harry, Ron, Cho dan Astoria beberapa waktu silam.

Yang sudah binasa oleh superhero wanita Gryffindor, Molly Weasley née Prewett saat nyawa si aneh Ginny Weasley sedang diujung peniti. Soal itu, mari ceritakan nanti saja.

Jadi, sebelum mata Draco sempat jelalatan menatapi inchi demi inchi ruangan di Malfoy Manor, Hermione sudah kembali dengan ikatan handuk kuning mentega yang meliliti bagian setengah dadanya sampai beberapa centi diatas lutut.

"Aku kaget kau memilihku," ucap Hermione, menelengkan kepala hingga tetesan air dari rambutnya mengenai dahi pemuda didepannya yang sedang mengernyit siap membantah.

Benar saja, Draco segera menyangkal. "Kukira kau Astoria! Jangan _ge-er_. Lihat rambutmu, sok lurus. Astaga aku khilaf menarikmu."

Hermione tertawa sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, oke laki-laki jenis apa lagi sih yang tidak terpesona. Pikiran itu segera di tepis Draco, diselimuti gaya cool-nya.

"Baiklah baik, aku terdampar denganmu," Hermione terkikik lagi, Draco bergidik ngeri. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam tiga setengah hari ini, eh Granger?"

"Belajar tentu saja! Aku melewatkan beberapa pelajaran kemarin, dan—"

Alis kiri Hermione terangkat. "Kau tak mau sedikit bermain? Menambah pengalamanmu, yang tentunya menyedihkan."

Ass-ta-ga. Rasanya ingin sekali Draco membenturkan kepala gadis didepannya ini hingga amnesia, lalu mulai mengisi ingatannya bahwa ia adalah seorang penganut agama yang baik, seorang yang perfeksionis, senang menolong, suci, agak pemalu dan tahu tata krama.

Atau dilobotomi, kalau mau lebih elegan.

Tapi kayaknya itu ekstrem dan melanggar Undang-Udang Sihir, batin Draco. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan sebuah bohlam berkelip terang muncul dalam kepala pirangnya, rencana yang sama sekali di luar dugaan. Akumulasi ide besar-besaran.

"Maaf, Malfoy," Draco tersenyum masygul. "Aku cuma tidak suka terhadap hal-hal seperti itu. Tunggu, aku bukan _gay_, ingat? Aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan wanita yang benar-benar kuinginkan, iya kucintai." Draco melirik ke arah perapian yang disepuh sesuatu hingga bersemburat keunguan. Didepannya terdapat meja pualam bulat hitam dengan tiang besi yang menancap sampai langit-langit. Tiang _pole dance_? Atau _strip_—

Hermione menyipit, roman wajahnya melukiskan antara ingin tersanjung dan juga tertawa. "Yeah, baiklah Lord Granger, aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu," katanya, Draco tahu gadis itu menyindirnya telak. "Aku sepertinya sependapat denganmu." Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis bertaut, berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Hah? Demi Merlin kau sudah berapa kali begituan! Dilarang menjiplak mentah-mentah teoriku kalau tak sebanding dengan realitamu." ucap Draco sinis, matanya beralih lagi ke tiang besi tadi. "Itu? Kau memang seperti itu, 'kan."

Hermione bersedekap, kemudian melengos datar. "Maksudku tidak pakai perasaan itu. Oh apa namanya? Yang sedang menyandera para remaja puber menyedihkan? Itu hal yang semu, Granger." Hermione berjalan menuju sofa hitam di depan meja pualam bertiang besi, duduk dan menepukkan sisi yang kosong, menghendaki Draco untuk duduk. "Ini? Cuma untuk olahraga."

Manik abu-abu metalik Draco kembali menyipit, menyiratkan keraguan besar terhadap perubahan sikap partner-nya yang cukup drastis. Jika rencananya sejalan, tentu akan mudah. Namun tidak harus detik ini juga ia harus mempercayai Hermione Malfoy, dan Draco tidak yakin dirinya bisa sepenuhnya melupakan _dia_. Iya, _dia_.

"Jika kau mau melihatku melakukannya, kita bisa menggelarnya esok pagi," ucap Hermione sambil mengerlingkan wajahnya pada tiang itu. "Khusus untukmu."

Draco menghela napas panjang-panjang, mengerjapkan mata sekali dan melangkah menuju Hermione seraya menahan napas. "_Mending_ aku istirahat, Malfoy. Kau bisa melakukannya tanpa penonton, kan," Draco menerawang keatas langit-langit. "Dimana Malfoy senior?"

Draco merasa tolol, sok akrab. Dalam tujuh tahun ini, baru kali ini ia dan Hermione berbicara dalam intonasi nada yang datar, layaknya seorang teman dan temannya. Berbeda dengan yang —yah kalian tahu, saling berteriak dan mengumpat dengan wajah berapi-berapi seperti arang. Terakhir Draco mengumpat kebencian terbesarnya pada gadis Malfoy ini adalah ketika Voldemort memanggil Hermione untuk menyeberang ke pihak mereka, Draco yang berdiri di belakang Hermione mendesis tajam 'Ternyata kau tak jauh beda dari pecundang, mengesankan, Mal-foy.'

Seandainya situasinya berbeda, Hermione ingin sekali mencaplok pemuda pirang yang lusuh akibat debu peperangan itu. Pikirannya morat-marit tak karuan menatap kedua orang tuanya dari kejauhan, mengabaikan ejekan Draco.

Dan membalas semuanya di tahun ketujuh.

"Hm, ya istirahat. Mengumpulkan stamina? Tidak, aku bosan sendirian." Ups. Hermione apa yang kau lakukan? Menyiratkan bahwa kau kesepian di manormu sendiri pada rivalmu?! Pada orang yang paling membencimu? Namun ia sudi duduk satu sofa denganmu meski hanya di ujung sofa. Sekali lagi, jiwa murah hati Gryffindor patut diacungi jempol kaki. Karena jempol kaki lebih besar ketimbang jempol tangan.

Draco berpikir ia mulai gila, setelah sesuatu mendorongnya untuk duduk disitu. Gila sedikit memang termasuk dalam daftar rencananya.

"Jadi?" Draco mengulang pertanyaannya. Seketika aroma mint seperi cairan pencuci mulut milik Draco menyeruak masuk kedalam lubang hidungnya. Bedanya, aroma ini agak sedikit menghanyutkan si pembaunya. Klasik.

"Oh, mereka sedang ... entah pergi kemana. _Not your_—"

"_Bussines_, yeah."

"Kembali ke pembicaraan pertama." Hermione menjilat permukaan bibirnya rata.

"Yang?" Draco menaikkan alis matanya, sekaligus meneguk ludah lamat-lamat.

"Teori-mu."

"Hn?"

Hermione melonggarkan ikatan handuk yang melingkari dadanya, mengibas-kibas kepanasan. Tubuh Hermione yang nyaris mirip huruf S meliuk maju seiring pundaknya yang membungkuk lurus.

"Gantilah dengan mantelmu dulu." perintah Draco setengah jijik. Jijik? Astaga, sepertinya manusia kelasan Dumbledore pun tak akan ada perasaan setengah jijik pada cewek secantik Dewi Aprodhite ini. Dengan asumsi mereka hanya mengenal kecantikan luarnya saja.

"Tapi kukira kau lebih suka seperti ini," desah Hermione sok menimbang-nimbang ragu, sementara Draco menegang dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun selain arah kanannya. "Hn, okay. _Accio bath robe_."

"Kau tidak berusaha untuk menggantinya disini, 'kan?!" seru Draco membelalak. Tidak, tidak, ini lebih sinting.

Mendengus bosan, Hermione menangkap mantel mandi berwarna hijau berbulunya dan memandang Draco nakal. "Kalau iya?"

Draco buru-buru membalikkan badannya saat Hermione melorotkan handuk terang-terangan dan menggantinya dengan balutan mantel hijau. Tentu saja cowok normal tolol —apalagi Ron— tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Cih, emas? Kupikir Hermione perunggu karatan yang kena air berkali-kali jadi tidak suci lagi, pikir Draco.

Yakin dengan rencanamu, Draco? Jika saja memoles perunggu menjadi emas segampang itu. Tapi, ya._ Ya_.

"Berbaliklah." bisik Hermione di daun telinga Draco.

"Bah!" Draco berbalik, refleks mendorong dada Hermione hingga tersungkur pelan ke ujung sofa. Hermione tertawa melecehkan, kedua gigi kelincinya bertengger di atas bibir bawahnya.

"Kau menyentuhku, Granger, awh." Menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas dua gundukan yang menempel di dada, Hermione memasang wajah seakan ia ternodai oleh Draco dan kembali menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"_Hell!_ Ih, menjijikkan!" umpat Draco keras, menggesekkan kedua telapaknya di sofa. Sambil komat-kamit amit-amit, bersumpah tidak berusaha lebih memperdalam sensasi hebat yang dirasakannya ketika menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan empuk itu—_hell no_!

"Astaga tanganku bisa melepuh." gumam Draco, meringis.

"Berlebihan," decak Hermione sambil mengernyit. "Terbalik, punyaku yang melepuh. Namun jika itu terjadi, Azkaban menunggumu."

"Kau tak punya hak untuk menjebloskanku ke villa peristirahatan hari tua yang tenang nan damai keluargamu itu." jawab Draco.

Hermione melotot. "Pokoknya kau akan tahu akibatnya. Aku bisa menyingkirkanmu dari sini kapan saja jika kau tak menyaring perkataanmu, Granger."

"Oh." Draco sama sekali tak peduli. Toh, ia malah senang diusir dari sini, kemudian melenggang pulang naik taksi ke rumahnya.

Tapi, nilai NEWT jadi taruhannya. Singkat kata, hidupnya. Mau taruh dimana wajah tampan Draco Raja-Tahu-Segala jika dirinya lulus di urutan paling bawah, dan tentunya ia takkan mungkin membiarkan si laknat Malfoy untuk menempati peringkat pertama.

"..."

"..."

"Kau terlalu bertele-tele. Takut melakukannya, eh?" Hermione membaringkan kepalanya di tangan sofa dan mengapitkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa juga, hingga menyibak bagian bawah badannya yang mulus dalam mantel, serong menghadap Draco.

Mati-matian Draco berusaha tidak menengok untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di antara kedua kaki _barbie_ Hermione dari balik mantel, hormon laki-laki. Dia pikir Matthew—saudara mesumnya, ingat?— juga takkan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menelanjangi _barbie_ hidup ini bulat-bulat dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh detik.

"Bisa cepat kau tunjukkan dimana kamarku, Malfoy? Aku capek," kata Draco. "Dan aku sama sekali tak berminat sama orang sepertimu."

"Woo-hoo, benarkah kalimat terakhirmu itu terbukti validitasnya?" ujar Hermione, menantang. "Lagipula kamarnya cuma ada dua, —diam dan jangan menyela, terserah kalau tak percaya. Cari saja sendiri, Tuan-Tahu-Segala." Hermione tersenyum konspiratif. Senyuman memuakkan, batin Draco.

Pikir pakai otak keledaipun, mana mungkin bangunan sebesar ini hanya punya dua kamar?!

"Oh, _please_. Malfoy." Draco menyerah, sedikit beramah tamah dengan Hermione mungkin bisa membuatnya tidak benar-benar masuk angin tidur di lantai linoleum dapur semalaman bersama para peri rumah. Berbagi cerita dan kehangatan kaus kaki butut berumbai.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, kan."

Draco mendadak bangkit dari sofa. Enam kata yang hampir merubah segalanya, atau hidup Draco William Granger. Ini sulitnya tanpa keberadaan tongkat sihir. Draco semakin ngeri, jika sebelumnya Hermione selalu ingin jauh-jauh darinya, kali ini beda, jadi Draco harus waspada. Alarm bahaya 'Cowok Murahan Hermione' kembali mengaum memenuhi cerebrum abu-abu Draco.

Memiringkan kepalanya, Hermione menunggu Draco menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Hermione menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi idiot Draco.

"Tidak, Malfoy._ Pleasepleaseplease_." _Kill me now_ Godric Gryffindor, Draco berpikir tak lama lagi leluhur agung asramanya itu akan bangkit dan menyamaki kulitnya perlahan-lahan.

Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati pinggang Draco. "Memangnya kenapa, sayang?"

Draco menghela napas panjang, kemudian melirik Hermione dengan ekor matanya. "Sudah kubilang ..."

Sudah cukup jantung Draco dag dig dog —Draco terus menyangkal hal ini— sejak pertama menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah Hermione Malfoy, persis gejolak perut mendebarkan ketika sedang berada dekat dengan Astoria. Atau irama detaknya agak lebih mirip ketika sedang bersama Serena.

Meski Draco kembali meyakinkan kedua cewek pertama itu memang karena berlandasan perasaan suka, pengecualian untuk cewek ketiga ini. Pikirnya ini cuma pengaruh hormon lelaki. Kalau tidak ada rasa tegang sama sekali, Draco justru waswas keturunan banci daerah mana dia.

"Masih berpegang erat pada prinsipmu?" Tangan Hermione merayap ke lutut Draco. "Kalau begitu, perasaannya dalam dirimu mungkin sungguh hebat."

"Bah? Darimana kau tahu perasaan itu hebat? Dasar Nona-Sok-Tahu, kau takkan pernah merasakannya, ngerti. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak kompatibel dengan setelan dirimu." kata Draco, sepaket: skeptis dan sinis.

"_(N)ever_," Hermione menyela. "Mungkin aku pernah merasakannya sekali."

"Cih. Dengan?"

"Hm, aku lupa."

"Hal lumrah. Sudah banyak yang keluar masuk—"

"Tidak. Apa?" Hermione menegakkan pundaknya.

"—hidupmu. Tolong jangan sela pembicaraan orang."

Mengelus dagunya dramatis seolah-olah tumbuh sejumput jenggot Merlin, Hermione lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, siap meluncurkan rudal berikutnya. "Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, beri tahu aku bagaimana rasanya."

"Kau lucu." Draco tergelak.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hermione sinis. "Tapi kurasa ini serius, Mr. Granger."

"Bukankah kau pantang pada kata itu? Kau berniat meluncurkannya pada kamusmu dalam edisi terbatas? Wow."

"Jangan banyak omong, Granger."

"Jadi? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantumu? Kau adalah musuh terbesarku sejak detik pertama aku menapakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Bahkan aku tak dapat imbalan atau kompensasi atau sejenisnya." balas Draco menantang, setengah porsi rencananya hampir terjalani dalam waktu kurang dari sejam.

Jemari Hermione menyisir rambut bagian bawah, kemudian melilitinya dengan telunjuk. Lalu menjawab singkat, padat dan songong,"Bisa dipikirkan nanti."

Draco memiringkan kepala, membuat poni pirangnya ikut melayang. "Sayangnya kau tahu, aku tidak percaya. Jaminan?"

"Uang?"

Draco melotot tajam. Hermione tertawa, "Oke aku bercanda. Mengagumkan, Gryffinfor tak sudi dibayar uang. Jadi?"

Menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, Draco menjawab. "Ada dua. Sekarang beri aku kamar, sisanya aku minta di akhir. Di peluncuran perdananya. Bagaimana?"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan alis sombong yang terangkat hingga lenyap di balik poni mengembangnya yang lepek —masih dalam efek catokan. "Diterima. Sisanya apa, eh? Aku?" Memajukan badannya berlebihan, Hermione membunyikan desahan yang biasanya Draco dengar beberapa minggu lalu.

Draco memutar bola mata kelabunya, "Oh, cukup."

"Oke. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku mengenalnya, merasakannya. Tapi kau tidak boleh sampai jatuh cin— ehn," Hermione tercekat, seperti ada sebongkah batu yang nyantol di tenggorokannya, menahan satu kata itu.

"Cin-ta." Draco membantu, tapi ia bergidik. Ini cukup janggal, membicaran hal seputar cinta dalam kutip perasaan dengan Hermione Narcissa Malfoy. Kadang cewek ini susahnya di nalar.

Menelan ludahnya agak jijik, Hermione melanjutkan bicaranya. "Ya, itu. Jangan sampai jatuh itu padaku. Setuju?"

Yang terdengar hanya sebuah tawa membahana, yang cukup mengalahkan seribu mulut dan ketiak sigung, simpul Hermione. Penyihir cowok berdarah muggle itu masih terpingkal memegangi perutnya. Bagaimana tidak, petisi Hermione tersebut seakan menantang Draco, seperti sekedar mengetes sebesar apa defensi perasaannya.

Atau mungkin tidak?

Atau traktat ini adalah sebuah awal? Tentu saja Draco tak berani menyimpulkannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu akan berakhir dengan siapa.

Tapi kau curang, Draco. Kalau begini caranya _dia_ juga bisa di sembuhkan lagi, 'kan? _Dia_, lho. Draco memejamkan matanya, _biarkan ini mengalir dulu_.

"Ya." jawab Draco dengan nada final.

"Aku juga punya satu opsi lagi. Kusimpan di akhir, seperti milikmu."

Draco mengangguk respek.

Hermione menekan sofa untuk bantu berdiri, menatap bibir Draco—karena cuma itu yang bisa dilihatnya, tingginya cuma sampai sealis cowok pirang jangkung ini. Ia mendongak sedikit, berbicara tepat satu centimeter di depan bibir Draco, "_Deal._ Kuberi kamar untukmu."

Puff. Bibir atas Hermione mendarat di bibir bawah Draco. Lembut, pikirnya. Pundak Draco menegang, ia merunduk tepat ketika manik hazel itu menatapnya intens, kemudian mundur dan melangkah keluar—yang langsung diikuti Draco.

Seumur hidupnya, Draco baru merasakan sentuhan bibir Serena dan ... Astoria. Ha? Pikirlah nanti-nanti, apa alasannya, kapan dan dimana Draco mencium gadis bungsu Greengrass itu. Mau analogi seperti **rasanya barusan sama seperti ketika berciuman dengan Serena**, Draco pikir itu karena memang semua ketegangan memang **SAMA** rasanya.

Belasan pasang mata potret mengamati Draco selama ia berjalan di lorong lantai dua. Pencahayaannya begitu miskin, jadi Draco harus hati-hati pada kayu lepas yang mengecoh sepanjang lorong. Lama-kelamaan semakin gelap, herannya Hermione masih bisa melihat. Oke dia sudah bertahun-tahun mendekam disini jadi wajar saja tau segala belokan meski dalam gelap. Draco malah takut virus rabun akut Harry berpindah pada mata kelabunya.

Oh, ya? Apakabar Harry? Yang lain?

Hermione berhenti, "Belok kanan, Granger."

* * *

"Belok kiri, Weaslette."

"..."

Harry memutar bola matanya bosan. "Astaga, kiri, Ginevra Weasley."

Cewek berambut merah itu belok kekiri dengan kagok, saking gugupnya sedang bersama Harry James Potter; _The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived,_ dan segala tetek bengek panggilan lainnya, membuat dinding Slytherin-nya runtuh perlahan.

Mereka berdua sedang tertanam di Privet Drive nomor empat, bedanya tidak muntah-muntah lebay seperti kedua ketua murid Hogwarts tadi. Kebetulan keluarga ultra-gembul Dursley, atau Trio Gempal Dursley sedang mengapung bersama pelampung kuning bebek mereka di Hawaii selama dua minggu. Jadi sekali lagi, Harry cukup beruntung. Atau Bibi Petunia akan mengira dia membawa lari anak gadis orang dan berniat memperkosa Ginny Weasley.

Hell— Harry langsung menepis pikirannya tentang tiga kata terakhir. Ginny Weasley, keberadaanya dalam asrama Slytherin merupakan bencana terbesar yang melanda sejarah keluarga Weasley. Ron hampir tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik, katanya, memang tak heran Ginny masuk asrama para ular epilepsi itu. Sejak bayi otak cewek satu ini sudah liciknya minta ampun, sebutkan satu saja, Ginny pernah melempari Ron popok busuk sampai kakaknya itu nyaris mati kebauan. Kemudian ia menangis, Mrs. Weasley datang dan Ron tertangkap basah menggenggam erat popok Ginny dengan wajah ingin balas dendam.

Singkat kata, hidup Ron tidak lagi damai sejak hari itu.

"Aku bisa istirahat dimana?" suara kecil Ginny tak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung dan agak bongsor. Persis Ron.

Sebenarnya menurut Harry, Ginny tidak terlalu memuakkan ketimbang Pansy. Hanya saja kadang dia bersikap terlalu centil kepada Dean Thomas, si cowok aneh. Atau Diggory. Dan selama ini Harry tidak pernah bermasalah dengan bungsu Weasley-si-klan-kebanyakan-anggota-keluarga ini. Tapi melihat kelakuannya pada Ron atau Draco, kadang membuat Harry gondok juga.

"Disitu," Harry mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah kamar tamu. "Kalau kau masih lapar, kau bisa turun kebawah. Setidaknya ada beberapa penyelamat gizi di kulkas." ucap Harry, kemudian berbalik kembali menuruni anak tangga.

Ginny mengangguk kaku. Matanya menyapu sebuah kamar yang terbentang di depannya. Pink. Dipikir-pikir, memangnya keluarga Dursley punya anak cewek? Menurut berita sejarah Harry Potter yang beredar sih, tidak ada. Kecuali si Dudley-Dudley itu menjelma jadi seekor babi merah muda betina yang cukup montok.

Jadi, Ginny menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk rebahan ceming di kamar pink-babi itu. Pandangannya menerawang langit-langit kamar dengan bosan sampai ia teringat tujuan awal Prof. McGonagall dalam kegiatan ini. Riset? Harus di mulai dari mana ya? Mungkin pertama Ginny akan menulis jantungnya hampir copot karena entah-ini-mimpi-atau-sekedar-halusinasinya, ia berpasangan dengan Harry. Harry Potter. Pujaannya.

Yang menciptakan bunyi beberapa panci saling beradu di lantai bawah. Tugas pertamanya mungkin menunggu, Ginny langsung merayap dari tempat tidur pink-nya, menyambar sandal tidur bentuk kelinci berbulu centil-yang-lagi-lagi-pink, dan berderap heboh menuruni tangga.

"Jangan berisik, Weasley," kata Harry tanpa menoleh, tangannya masih berkutat dengan dua potong ikan salmon ukuran sedang yang baunya amit-amit. "Tetangga bisa terganggu."

Ginny mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi dan duduk di kursi makan. "Kenapa mesti repot memikirkan tetangga."

Harry berhenti sejenak lalu melengkungkan bibir bawahnya. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak punya tetangga. Kalaupun ada, klan para ilalang berisik itu mungkin takkan terganggu."

"Hn." Ginny mengamati Harry dari belakang, untuk ukuran cowok yang mega giga pintar dalam pertempuran, Harry juga pintar memasak. Celemek sepanjang lutut berwarna merah tua yang sudah pudar pun tak membuat cowok berkacamata bulat ini seperti banci. Seksi, pikir Ginny.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Harry sambil mengernyit, namun langsung membuat Ginny gelagapan dan berusaha menyuarakan berbagai alasan logisnya.

"Daripada kau terpana seperti itu, lebih baik kau bantu aku. Kemari." kata Harry percaya diri. Ginny mendengus bosan sekaligus dag dig dug gemetar memegang pisau tusuknya. Harry menyuruh Ginny memotong-motong daun salamari, kemudian membersihkan isi perut ikan satunya—Ginny hampir mengisinya dengan muntah, bukan bumbu siap saji.

"Angkat air panasnya cepat," perintah Harry tergesa, dengan butiran peluh bertengger di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Ya, ya, ya," cerocos Ginny tak kalah serampangan dari tuannya. Harry maksudnya. "Apa ini diputar ke—"

Bruok! Asap keabuan mengepul di depan hidung Ginny, seakan mengejek kebodohannya memutar kenop gas ke arah berlawanan.

" ... kanan, uhuk uhuk." Batuk Ginny benar-benar ribut, mengalahkan seribu nenek-nenek di pinggir lampu merah akibat polusi udara, pikir Harry.

Melihat gelagat ingin muntah Ginny, Harry langsung mengambil ember biru di sebelah tempat sampah besi. Muka Ginny sudah lebih parah dari warna rambutnya, jadi ia mirip sesuatu yang habis di sulut korek api.

"Kau tak apa, kan?" tanya Harry cemas, bagaimanapun juga Ginny adalah adik sahabatnya. Dan Harry bukan termasuk orang yang pilih-pilih dalam hal berteman, mau beda asrama, asalkan orang itu baik padanya Harry pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uhuk ... tidak. Uhuk, paru-paruku memang agak bermasalah, lalu ..." Ginny memulai, kemudian berhenti bicara mendadak, seperti telah menggigit habis sisa kalimatnya tadi dan menelannnya.

"Paru-paru?"

Ginny langsung duduk tegak, tangan kirinya masih menyentuh bagian bawah lehernya. "Tidak, kok. Uhm, iya maksudku itu baru praduga-ku," Ginny batuk lagi. "Bukan masalah besar."

Kerutan terbentuk di perbatasan alis Harry. Ron tidak pernah bilang apapun tentang Ginny, menyebut namanya saja kadang tak sudi. Kacamata Harry ikut turun kebawah, ia membetulkannya lagi sambil mengambil sepoci teh dari meja dapur, menyorongkannya pada Ginny.

"Terima kasih, Har—Potter." gumam Ginny, menyesap teh-nya perlahan.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, mengucapkan lima kata yang hampir membuat cewek di depannya semaput saat itu juga. "Kau boleh memanggilku Harry, kok."

Ginny hampir menyemburkan teh-nya di depan wajah Harry, tapi yang terjadi hanya reaksinya seperti ikan buntal terancam bahaya: kedua pipi yang menggembung menahan muncratan teh, jelek sekali.

"Kenapa seperti itu? Hahaha," Harry tergelak menatap Ginny, yang di tertawakan cuma bisa menggosongkan telinganya yang membara sebentar lagi, intinya gen Weasley memang super kuat.

"Tak apa, kok. Hm, kau juga bisa memanggilku Ginny saja." Ginny berkata sambil menunduk, hingga suaranya hampir tidak kedengaran oleh Harry.

Harry benar-benar meragukan seorang Slytherin yang berada di hadapannya ini. Sikapnya begitu berbeda, jika di Hogwarts Ginevra Molly Weasley mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi sepanjang koridor, mengapa di dapur Privet Drive nomor empat dia bisa menunduk seperti kelinci.

"Kurasa makanannya ..." Ginny menunjuk takut-takut ke arah oven.

"Astaga!" teriak Harry ekstra panik, berlari menuju oven. Harry lupa memakai sarung tangan gendut-nya untuk membuka oven dan sekali lagi ia mengaduh kepanasan.

"Katanya tidak boleh berisik, nanti tetang—"

"Pengecualian menyangkut salmonku ini! Yaampun bagian tengahnya gosong, jelek sekali."

Jadi, mereka berdua makan malam dengan suguhan salmon korengan di bagian perutnya. Minumannya hanya dua gelas brandy, dan puding apel sebagai penutupnya. Ginny menawarkan diri untuk mencuci segala perabotan kotornya alih-alih tak ada tongkat sihir, tapi Harry mencegahnya. Begitu terus sampai tidak ada yang bersedia mengalah, akhirnya mereka membagi dua gunungan piring dan panci kotornya.

"Kau mengharapkan Cho Chang ya tadi?" tanya Ginny sambil mengunyah popcorn-nya.

Harry berkedip cepat seolah cahaya televisi menusuk kedua matanya. Yah, ia lupa tentang Cho sejak kekagetannya terhadap pasangan-yang-tak-terduga-sama-sekali, Ginny Weasley. "Hm, menurutmu?" Harry balik bertanya.

Ginny melengos pelan. "Iya. Lagi pula kau terus berkata 'Kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Cho?' atau 'Cho? Astaga bantu aku cari kacamataku.' Aku saja tak tahu kacamatamu mental kemana." cerocos Ginny, kesal pada cewek oriental sok cantik itu. Siapapun yang di sukai Ginny pasti menyukai Cho, seperti Cedric atau Harry. Pengecualian Cedric, Ginny hampir saja membunuh cowok yang katanya tampan itu (Tampan darimana! Mirip vampire begitu. Oke, Ginny mengaku, dobel ekstra menyesal pernah dicium dan digerayangi tubuhnya oleh Cedric.) karena dijadikan pelampiasan semata. Jadi setelah ini siapa lagi, eh? Kalau Ginny memacari si eksotis Blaise Zabini, apa mungkin Cho Centil Chang itu juga ikut-ikutan.

"Oh, begitu. Yah, dia cantik 'kan." ucap Harry santai.

Rasanya Ginny ingin merantai Cho.

"Tapi, Diggory sialan itu menghalangiku," lanjut Harry, matanya masih menghadap ke televisi.

Rasanya lagi, Ginny ingin melenyapkan Cedric serta Cho ke suatu tong sampah dan mengirim mereka ke bulan.

"Jadi untuk apa Cho menangisi si bangsat itu, kalau ada aku yang selalu ada di sampingnya,"

Kunyahan popcorn Ginny bukan lagi disebut kunyah-mengunyah, tapi menggilas popcorn-popcorn tak berdosa itu.

Harry mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian menumpukan dagu di punggung tangannya. "Aku menyukai Cho Chang."

Akhirnya, Ginny mempertimbangkan untuk menyewa beberapa auror yang sudi menggantung mereka terbalik di pohon beringin untuk dijadikan sesajen.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tiba-tiba Harry menoleh, Ginny yang tadinya memasang tampang ingin meremas manusia langsung membelalak kaget, berupaya mengendalikan diri dan juga popcorn-nya yang membludak di mulut.

"Owm, akhwo tidwak swukha shiapa-sheapa." ujar Ginny bodoh, tidak berusaha untuk menelan semuanya dahulu. Sebuah tanda sama dengan kemudian ada wajah Ronald Weasley di sebelah Ginny terbayang di pikiran Harry.

"Ah, yang benar,"

"Bewnar!"

Sekonyong-konyong alunan reff lagu _Feel This Moment_-nya Pitbull dan Christina Aguilera terdengar sekaligus menggetar-getar konyol di saku kiri celana Harry.

"Apa itu? Telepon?" tanya Ginny penasaran.

"Oh, iya. Pemberian Draco. Astaga_ ringtone_-nya," ujar Harry, menggesek kantong celananya dan men-_swipe_ ikon telepon hijau di layar iPhone-nya. Tulisannya: Won Won, pakai tanda hati.

Berarti Draco memang _gay_.

"Halo?"

* * *

"Halo!"

_"Ron? Ini kau atau seseorang menyekapmu?"_ ujar Harry dari seberang telepon.

Ron mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Ini aku, Ron!"

_"Oh hei aku kenal bagaimana suara sahabatku Ronald Weasley. Jadi jangan menipuku dengan suara banci seperti itu."_ sahut Harry lagi, ketus.

Ron memutar bola matanya tak sabaran, ia melongokkan kepala keluar jendela kamar, berusaha mencari jarak terjauh asalkan bukan dalam lingkup The Burrow.

Persetan dengan Fred dan George.

_"Maaf atau mungkin kau mengincar iPhone Ron, ya?"_ suara Harry terdengar lagi.

"ASTAGA INI RON, 'ARRY. INI SEMUA KAR—"

Harry mendecak di ujung telepon. _"Kau banci! Suaramu serak-serak basah sok seksi begitu dan berhenti menciumi Ron kalau begitu! Ron, kau ada disana? Ron! Jawab aku!"_

Ingin sekali Ron membuang telepon sialan ini, kalau bukan Draco yang memberikannya.

"DENGARKAN AKU! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA DUA MANUSIA KEMBAR SINTING ITU. KAU TAHU, FRED DAN GEORGE MENCICIP ILMU PENYADAPAN TELEPON MUGGLE DI MANCHESTER SANA DAN AKU JADI PENGGUNA PERTAMANYA. MEREKA MERUBAH SUARAKU DI TAMPON INI JADI SEPERTI ITU!" Urat-urat hijau Ron sudah membentuk anyaman tas ayam di lehernya kali ini.

Hening.

Tut. Tut.. tut..

"BLOODY HELL!" umpat Ron sekuat tenaga, tidak menyadari kalau satu gerakan lagi yang ia buat akan berakibat fatal. Nyawanya memang ada di ujung jendela.

Jadi, Ron berusaha untuk menelpon Harry lagi. Tapi kaki kirinya terayun keluar dan Ron tak terselamatkan lagi.

Ron terjatuh tepat di gunungan jerami. Untung aku masih selamat, Merlin, batinnya.

Tut... tut... tut..

_"Erh—Ron?"_

"Yeah." jawab Ron. "Jangan bergidik begitu."

_"Ya, ya, baiklah. Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana yang lain?"_

"Buruk. Tak ada yang lebih baik dari buruk. Masa aku harus menulis tentang hal-hal gila sepanjang tiga meter?! Yang benar saja! Baru beberapa jam saja aku sudah tak kuat dengan Lovegood gila satu ini! Yang lain aku tidak tahu, sambungan ke Astoria terputus dan ke Cho juga sibuk, aku tak mengerti mereka sedang apa. Apalagi Draco kita, teleponnya sibuk terus," kata Ron sambil mencabik-cabik jeraminya.

_"Buruk bagaimana? Hanya perlu diamkan saja dia 'kan. Lagipula kau punya lumbung padi yang tidak terpakai, cocok untuk tempat pemasungan."_

"Kau jahat juga, Harry!"

_"Aku hanya memberikan saran, kok."_

"Baik, baik akan kupertimbangkan. By the way, tadi portkey-ku sempat nyasar, lho. Tempatnya aneh, sebuah gedung besar bercat hijau tua menyeramkan. Lalu samar-samar kulihat ada Cedric dan beberapa manusia, tapi belum ada Cho. Mereka seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu seperti 'Portkeynya ... penyatuannya ... bagaimana ... berapa hari lagi ...' blablabla begitu, deh. Tiba-tiba aku terseret lagi ke rumah,"

_"Memangnya Lovegood melakukan apa? Apa? Kau harus beritahu Draco! Mungkin saja itu salah satu dari rencana jahatnya. Astaga tongkatku ..."_

"Jangan tanya, dia terus merayu Mum tentang kue-kue spons tengkoraknya, membicarakan gaun centil bersama Fleur, atau berusaha mengobati kutil-kutil Percy dengan ludah kodok,"

_"Hahahaha—"_

"Bloody hell! Bah, Draco kurasa ia sedang sibuk menikmati tubuh seksi Malfoy! Mungkin saja, aku juga tak berpikir kegiatan ini akan berjalan secara kekeluargaan. Tongkatku juga tahu, tapi setidaknya aku mengerti beberapa hal muggle jika kondisi memungkinkanku untuk berduel dengan Cedric dan antek-anteknya."

_"Kurasa Draco tidak bakal secepat itu mencicipi Malfoy, Ronnie. Akal sehatnya begitu tebaal setebal dinding baja. Kau mau ngapain? Kungfu?"_

"Yah, berdoa saja. Malfoy 'kan begitu liar, astaga aku tak membayangkan Draco mengemut dadanya sambil mendesah-ria-tak-berujung. Kungfu Owl kalau begitu ciyaaat —WAAAA!" Ron terguling ke belakang setelah segerombolan laba-laba melintasi keningnya.

_"Ron?!"_

"Bencana menimpaku. Spidey, mate,"

_"Oh. Baiklah, kita bisa tunggu kabar dari mereka besok pagi—"_

"Tunggu, Harry. Kau bersama si rambut merah itu 'kan?"

_"Kau juga berambut merah, Ron."_

"Bukan, maksudku yang gadis. Ha ha ha selamat bersenang-senang, mate! Usahakan rumahmu tetap utuh seminggu kedepan!"

_"Dia tidak begitu, kok. Kau berlebihan, Ron."_

"Terserahmu. Pokoknya jangan ada laporan atau keluhan mengenai dia padaku kecuali dalam keadaan darurat, misalnya kalau kau tiba-tiba dikuasai keinginan yang tak bisa dibendung untuk mencolok kedua bokongnya dan butuh perawatan medis. Selamat malam! Eew, aku harus tidur di lantai malam ini dan seterusnya." tutup Ron.

Tut.. tut tut.

* * *

Tut.. Tut! Tut! Tut! Tututututututututut ... DUAARR!

Bukan bom, hanya bunyi konyol alarm terbaru, sebuah aplikasi berbayar lebih jelasnya. Draco menggapai-gapai iPhone miliknya di pinggiran nakas cokelat tua yang nyaris lapuk, dan menyeret tombol _Dismiss._

_Cnut._

Mengucek matanya pelan, Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Gelap. Sebuah tirai tebal berhias tali emas berkelip merah dan biru mengundang perhatiannya, melambai seakan-akan ingin disibak.

Nah, keadaan jadi lebih terang jika jendelanya dibuka, pikir Draco sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mari hirup keharuman bulan Mei yang semanis kabut, menyimpan khayalan sedalam lautan dan harapan setinggi bintang.

Atau,

Menyimpan khayalan sedalam Danau Hitam dan harapan setinggi Menara Astronomi Hogwarts. Sepertinya opsi kedua lebih cocok.

Itu kan masih khayalan, jadi Draco kembali meluncur ke realita. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati kamar yang lebih terang dan sangat jelas—sampai dipikir Harry pun masih bisa melihatnya dengan gamblang— berbeda dengan semalam. Kamarnya begitu suram dan Draco tak sempat melihat-lihat apapun selain langsung jatuh tepar ke ranjang empuk bersprei sutera.

Dimana-mana ada buku: buku-buku yang ditata tegak di rak-rak; buku-buku yang yang ditumpuk mendatar di lantai; buku-buku yang ditaruh di meja tulis, meja biasa, bahkan di kursi-kursi; buku-buku yang menutupi lantai seperti karpet kulit.

Jadi Hermione Malfoy punya kepribadian ganda? Setahu Draco Hermione jarang suka membaca, tahu-tahu ia dapat nilai bagus saja. Apalagi saat pelajaran yang paling dibenci Draco, dengan gurunya-yang-pasti-sejak-lahir-sudah-dicelupkan-ke -sebarel-minyak-jelantah. Berkali-kali Draco mengerahkan seluruh tenaga otot ketiaknya, tetap saja Hermione yang ditunjuk Professor Snape-Kelebihan-Kelenjar-Minyak. Mana gaya rambutnya itu-itu saja. Blas tanpa perubahan. Draco merupakan manusia yang cukup tahan diri untuk tak mengeramasinya. Pasti lapisan kulit kepalanya sudah menguning dan ba-u.

Omong-omong bau, bau apek dari buku-buku yang bertebaran sudah mulai memudar, digantikan wangi mint yang mulai menghipnotis lubang-lubang hidung dalam radius tiga meter.

Dilandasi perut yang juga mulai bergejolak, Draco memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar kamar dan mencari satu-dua potong roti—atau lebih, makanan disini tak mungkin melarat 'kan.

Langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah buku, berlapis sampul merah-biru dan bergambar kereta kuda beroda besar. Judulnya, 'Perkembangan Dunia Otomotif Abad 17.' Nah? Jadi diam-diam Malfoy suka otomotif juga, eh?

Lambung Draco keburu kruwek-kruwek tak jelas, ia meninggalkan buku itu di atas tempat tidur, dan melongok-longok sepanjang lorong yang masih gelap. Ternyata kamar Hermione ada di sebelahnya. Draco mengendap-endap kedepan pintu kamar yang bertulisan HM di plakat tengah-tengah pintunya.

Baru saja Draco mau menarik napas pertama, suara Hermione telah menggema dari balik pintu.

"Aku tahu kau disitu, Granger. Hoamm— sepagi inikah?"

Draco hampir terpeleset ke belakang kalau tak pegangan pada gagang pintu. Ia belum mendata apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan di hari pertama. Tapi Hermione pasti langsung mengerti, sama saja seperti para pasien psikiater. Pintu terbuka sedikit, mengasilkan celah kecil yang menampakkan isi kamar Hermione.

Dinding kamarnya berlapis kertas dinding polkadot yang didominasi warna krem pucat. Ranjang ukuran king size dengan _bedcover_ putih tebal, meja rias mewah putih keemasan, lukisan cat minyak Avignon Ladies karya Picasso—yang ini benar-benar gila sepertinya— oke kalian mengerti kan makna lukisan itu. Lalu se-rak buku tebal, dan sofa sudut L kuning emas tua.

Hermione sendiri sedang terduduk bersila di sisi kanan ranjang. Gaun satin biru lautnya menjuntai kelantai, kerah V yang pokoknya benar-benar rendah—kira-kira pertengahan bawah dadanya dan hanya menutupi setengah bagian payudara membuatnya begitu tampak seperti seorang bidadari.

Wow. Bidadari? Draco tersenyum tipis. Bidadari yang diusir dari surga karena sayapnya—aset berharganya—sudah terkoyak.

Okay.

"Aku lapar. Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan makanan?" tanya Draco sambil menjulurkan kepalanya ke balik pintu.

"Masuklah," ujar Hermione datar. "Jangan mengelak, ini perintah."

Draco melengos. "Atas dasar apa? _For your information,_ aku bukan pembantumu."

"Kau pem-ban-tu-ku. Sejak tadi malam kau bersedia," Hermione menggaruk pahanya, gatal. Nyamuk-nyamuk disini memang lebih overdosis daripada vampire. "Untuk membantuku—"

"Itu dalam hal lain! Ingat, kita cuma punya satu traktat dan jangan sampai lidah bercabangmu itu membuat traktatnya jadi pecah belah. Jadi sekarang cepat beritahu dimana dapurnya atau para peri rumah malangmu atau aku takkan mau membantumu apapun yang telah dijanjikan." cerocos Draco tanpa henti, setelah napasnya kembali normal, Draco diam.

"Kau harus kemari dulu. Gendong aku, kau bilang ingin membantu ..." Hermione berhenti, dibiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dan menunggu Draco bergerak dari sela-sela pintu kamar yang masih seperti Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus.

"Oke, oke kau memang ditakdirkan mendapatkan segalanya! Tapi aku tak mau menggendongmu" gerutu Draco kesal, mendorong pintu kamar dan duduk di samping Hermione yang setengah cengar-cengir sinting.

"Aku cuma mau dipercepat, kok. Apa langkah pertama—"

"Aku ingin kau membuka jendelamu dan hirup udara dalam-dalam. Tidak ada tapi-tapian." perintah Draco ketus.

Gadis itu merengut malas, tapi ia tetap melangkah ke sudut kamar. Membuka jendela, dan bernapas pakai mulut.

Draco berjengit mengikutinya, kemudian berkata, "Kubilang bernapas yang benar. Pejamkan juga matamu."

"Aku benci suaramu yang menyuruh-nyuruh, Granger," ucap Hermione, masih memejamkan mata dan menghirup silirnya angin pagi yang menari-nari menuju sebuah bukit landai di sebelah barat.

"Itukan juga demi rasa keingintahuanmu," ujar Draco dongkol.

"Lalu? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, tuh." kata Hermione lagi. Draco meliriknya sinis, bawel. Seketika angin menerpa gaun bagian lehernya, dan tersingkap pada waktunya saat Draco selesai melirik gadis itu. Dia tidak pakai pakaian dalam atas! Mungkin lebih jelasnya, bra.

"Ini hanya permulaan, perasaanmu harus tenang dan terbuka dulu. Serap energi postifnya," ucap Draco layaknya psikiater nomor wahid.

"Oh."

Deg, mendadak Draco ingat sesuatu. Serena sering menggenggam tangannya, ketika hatinya sedang bergemuruh tak karuan: bisa karena stress masalah Hogwarts—ketika itu sedang jamannya Voldemort masih eksis di dunia sihir, dan mereka bertiga selalu dalam bahaya—, penat bertaruh nyawa mencari Horcrux, bisa pusing karena kalah saing dengan Hermione Malfoy dalam pelajaran, atau juga_ race-race_ yang makin lama terus menurun drastis.

Oke, Draco mengingat dia lagi. Lupakan. Sekarang coba genggam tangan Hermione. Barangkali itu bisa mengikis karat-karat napsu di hatinya. Dan mengelupas jadi hati dan jiwa baru yang nirmala. Tanpa noda.

Apa?

Jangan tuli Draco, cepat genggam.

Tapi, yang pasti harus menggenggam bagaimana? Dari depan atau dari belakang?

Jadi kenapa Draco pintar sekali dalam mencari angka pasti yang mungkin terletak di depan atau di belakang angka nol dalam pelajaran Arithmancy, tapi bodoh dalam hal kayak gini.

Cari saja faktor x, karena ini sama dengan itu, itu sama dengan ini, dan ini-itu sama dengan x.

Ketemu.

Berhubung tangan pucat Hermione setengah mengepal, jemari Draco menelusup di tengah-tengahnya.

Dingin. Seakan dari dalam tubuh Hermione terdapat banyak tusuk sate dari es yag siap mencuat melalui telapak tangannya dan menusuk telapak tangan Draco.

Tapi Draco_ déjà vu_ merasakan sentuhan permukaan kulit telapak tangan Hermione. Kontur tangannya ... oke semua manusia di dunia pasti memiliki kontur telapak yang hampir mirip satu sama lain.

Apa ini? Hermione mengernyit, tapi tak melepaskan genggamannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke lengan atasnya. Cuma sampai disitu. Ia melirik Draco, yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tapi anehnya, Hermione tidak berusaha memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menggoda Draco seperti biasanya.

Rasanya ... seperti menaruh tangan tiga puluh senti di atas perapian. Hangat, tapi juga agak tenang. Waktu Cedric atau Anthony atau Roger atau—ah lupa— menyentuh lengan atau pahanya pun, tidak sehangat ini. Yang ada malah rasanya panas sekali dan Hermione tak bisa terus tidak menggeliat puas.

Draco? Kau masih disana?

Tiba-tiba Draco tersentak, buru-buru melepaskan tangannya. "Ah, wow. Tidak, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itu cuma salah satu langkah dari langkah-langkah selanjutnya yang berentet. Sekarang beritahu aku dimana dapurnya atau nama peri rumahmu!" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Mengamati halaman belakang Malfoy Manor yang dikelilingi batang-batang pohon pinus dan cemara muda yang tegak mencungkup rongga-rongga dan sudut-sudut kecil tempat sinar matahari masuk dan tak pernah keluar lagi. Semuanya mendadak menarik saat ini.

"Hmm," Hermione bersuara, dan Draco bersumpah seringai itu tertempel di wajah Hermione meskipun ia tidak berbalik ke belakang. Jadi sama rasanya seperti seseorang yang sedang mengamatimu, dan punggungmu terasa aneh serta gatal. "Disini sudah tidak ada peri rumah."

"Hah?"

Hermione mendecak. "Organisasi konyolmu, aku sudah menaati peraturannya,"

"Apa?"

"—puas?"

Draco berbalik, dan menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya—bukan karena Hermione, tapi karena merasa organisasi SPEW-nya cukup ber-kinerja tinggi dan tak sia-sia— dan membungkuk setengah hormat.

"Turun tangga melingkar, belok ke arah timur, jalan terus, pintu ke enam dari kanan." kata Hermione.

"Ehh—bisakah diulang?" Oke Draco, itu pertanyaan sangat, sangat retorik.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." jawab Hermione sambil menaikkan alis matanya.

"Baik." Draco bergegas menuju pintu, tapi ia berbalik lagi. "Kautidakturun?"

Hermione menyeringai—lagi. "Apa? Bicara pakai jeda, Granger. Hm aku mau mandi. Kau bisa menungguku dulu kalau tak ingin tersesat di jalan atau bisa tolong mandikan aku—"

Belum selesai Hermione bicara, Draco menggeleng kuat-kuat dan langsung ngacir jauh-jauh sebelum bom meledak.

Iya, bom. Bom napsu.

Seraya menuruni anak tangga, Draco mengamati potret-potret leluhur Malfoy yang sungguh butut. Lalu yang menarik atensinya adalah sebuah lukisan berbingkai emas bling-bling, bergambar atau mungkin entah foto atau lukisan, Hermione Narcissa Malfoy dalam balutan busana Ratu Victoria: mengenakan sabuk biru mengitari pundak sampai pinggang, mahkota berlian yang cukup besar—berat juga, dan gorden berenda di kepalanya. Rambutnya masih berwarna pirang pucat, Draco memperkirakan lukisan ini dibuat pada umur 13 tahun. Hermione masih kurus, tapi tetap anggun dan cantik. Apalagi aura dinginnya, terpancar banget deh.

Lagi-lagi_ déjà vu._

Belok ke timur ... jalan terus ... pintu ke? Eh? Ah, enam dari kanan.

Draco masuk ke dalam, rasanya ini luasnya bisa tiga kali lipat kamarnya sendiri. Ruang makannya dipenuhi perabotan antik, ornamen dan aneka pernak-pernik. Ada meja panjang—kayaknya meja panjang Voldemort sudah tak ada— dengan bentangan taplak meja Damaskus putih berlipatan tengah dan empat kursi berlengan plus berpunggung tegak.

Draco beralih menuju dapur, berniat mengorek-ngorek lemari sepen di sudut dapur. Tapi bencana lagi, Draco hampir terjungkal ke belakang ketika seorang pemuda—kira-kira seumurannya— bertuksedo rapi dan beralis tebal dengan aksen arab nongol dari belakang sepen.

"Maaf mengagetkan Tuan Muda," serunya sambil membungkuk takzim.

Jeleknya, Draco masih membelalak dan memegangi dadanya seolah jantungnya benar-benar kepingin minggat. Setelah menumpukan kedua kaki dengan sempurna di lantai linoleum dapur, barulah Draco bertanya siapa dia.

Arafat Basir Montgomery, pelayan muda enam belas tahun keturunan Pakistan-Skotlandia yang sedahi lebih pendek dari Draco. Dulu sang ibu mengabdi selama dua puluh tahun pada keluarga mentereng ini, sekarang ibunya telah tiada dan Arafat yang-tak-mengenal-ayah-maupun-sanak-saudara memilih merintis perjalanan hidup yang sama dengan ibunya.

Ya, cukup segitu saja. Tapi untuk ukuran anak remaja, dia lebih cukup dari tampan. Sayang, kerjaannya cuma mendekam di sarang hitam ini, pikir Draco. Sekali-kali Draco ingin membawanya melihat dunia luar.

Draco bilang jangan panggil dirinya Tuan Muda, sebab Arafat juga mengira Draco merupakan salah satu dari cowok-cowok Hermione itu—bloody hell! Draco menelan ludahnya amit-amit, langsung menjabarkan kedatangannya disini untuk kegiatan sekolah— dan memang adatnya para pelayan memanggil tamu majikan seperti itu.

Selagi Arafat menyajikan beberapa piring saji berisi irisan bacon, sosis, tomat dan jamur yang cukup untuk memberi makan sepasukan Thestral, ditambah dua telur rebus diatas sehelai serbet dan setangkup roti panggang, Draco bertanya-tanya tentang apa-apa saja yang terjadi disini. Dasar Tuan-Muda-Ingin-Tahu-Segala, Arafat menceritakan semuanya, termasuk ketakutannya pada manusia aneh pucat tak berhidung yang mengerikan—Draco terbahak— sampai ke seorang Nona Muda Hermione Malfoy.

Katanya Hermione kecil dulu tidak seperti itu, bahkan ketika itu Arafat kerap diajak bermain merak-merak albino kesayangan Hermione oleh Hermione sendiri. Tapi dia cuma bilang itu saja, Draco berniat mengoreknya lebih dalam namun pemuda itu terlihat enggan dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Hm, Drac—ah Mr. Granger saja ya? ucap Arafat ragu-ragu.

Draco tersenyum. "Oke oke kalau kau tak terbiasa dengan Draco."

"Kalau boleh tahu, di kamar mana Mr. Granger tidur? Aku bisa membersihkannya sekarang." kata Arafat dengan kemoceng yang sudah bertengger di pundaknya.

"Oh, di kamar sebelah Malfoy, —baconmu enak sekali, Arafat!" ucap Draco sambil mengunyah irisan bacon keduanya penuh gairah.

"Um, baiklah. Benarkah? Terima kasih, Mr. Granger. Jarang ada yang memujiku begitu." Arafat berkata seraya tersenyum-senyum.

Draco nyengir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, ya. "Em, Arafat tunggu dulu. Kalau boleh tahu juga, kamar yang kutempati itu kamar siapa?"

Arafat yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu dengan segala tetek bengek peralatan bersih-bersihnya berbalik. "Oh—ah, em itu kamar Miss Malfoy juga." jawab Arafat tanpa menengok, kemudian pamit ke atas.

Draco manggut-manggut mengerti. Hermione ternyata punya minat yang sama dengannya, oke dia akan mengoreknya nanti. Saat itu juga iPhone Draco bergetar, sambil mengernyit Draco merogoh sakunya dan mendapati ada pesan masuk.

**_From:_ Cho Chang**  
**_Subject:_ Mayday, mayday!**

**Drake, Diggory bersikeras ingin bicara denganmu yaampun bahkan aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Angkat teleponnya setelah ini!**

**_PS:_ Aku harap bencananya bukan benar-benar bencana.**

Hah? Kening Draco berkerut, kalau Diggory ingin bicara ya langsung telepon saja. Kenapa pakai acara Cho harus sms dulu? Dikiranya Draco mesti menyiapkan mental begitu? Cih, memang dia siapa.

iPhone-nya berdering lagi.

Oke, Cedric Diggory.

Cedric selalu memanggil Draco dengan 'Granger', dengan bibir dirapatkan dan gigi saling beradu, persis gaya bicara Professor Snape. Kalau kalian berdiri tepat di depan mereka berdua, siap-siap pasang tameng antisipasi semburan air liur. Jadi, Draco menjauhkan jarak antara iPhone dan wajahnya, kalau-kalau itu sampai terjadi dan Draco tak punya tameng atau apapun.

"Halo?"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**RE-REVIEW**

* * *

**caca: **Ya, yaa ditampung! Ga gaje kook:p. Btw makasihh:DD

**VIP: **First, makasih!:DD Aminn. Iya dong tahu abis pengen banget bisa itu ... Sipsip udah lanjut:))

**Guest: **Iyaa makasih ya, udah lanjut nih!:D

**carra: **Wah thankyou yaa! Udah nih:p

**LM: **Okeoke! Hahaha ini nihh:D

**Starlala: **Ehem ehem juga. Hem. Thankyou lho! Hehehe udah nih:d

**riani: **Gitu ya ... Okedeh kapan-kapan dipikir lagi hehehe. Iyaa asyikk. Sippy lanjut nih!

**Wike ajah: **Udah di next nihh... Haha benci kenapa hayo?:d

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

JENG JENG. Gimana? Okay sekarang cuma sekita 7k, 10k kebanyakan dan anda-anda malah jadi puyeng. Anyway, nyalakan segera sirine ambulans kalau ceritanya mulai alay stadium tiga, ya!

Abis, saya nge-post chapter 3 ini agak ragu-ragu. Memang ga mencakup semuanya sih, tapi yang penting Dramione-nya mulai ada porsinya ya... hehehehehe.

Seperti biasa, saya minta kejelian mata para reader untuk menjaring typo-typo atau tanda baca yang ada, karena saya udah capek dan ngeri juling baca ini berulang-ulang (halah lebay).

Jadiii, review aja duluu ya?;;)

Please, berbaik hatilah para reader disini! *tari piring*

* * *

**Kepulan asap putih berbentuk lingkaran muncul sepuluh detik sekali dari mulut Hermione. Asapnya sampai di meja belajar Draco, dan itu mengundangnya untuk ingin-tahu.**

**"Dapat darimana kau?" selidik Draco.**

**"Oh— dari adiknya Davis. Siapa namanya? Tri ... Tri ah! Trinidad McKenzie." jawab Hermione santai, kali ini pertama menyukai barang muggle yang menurutnya hebat, rokok.**


	5. Alive

**A/N: **Hai again! Seperti biasa big thanks for reviewer: **Guest, angelindapeeves, senjadistria, Constantinest, Selena Hallucigenia, caca, riani, Guest2, rereristiana, Lucia, Rev, gotichamylee, herianiyulia, Nyanmaru desu, Scarlet Hex Erised, cacavvv92, Ladyusa, Ms. Loony Lovegood, Wiandavirgo, unicorn-wolf, Christabelicious, LaurenMalfoy, AlexMalfoy,** and **Alicia Oliverius**! _Much love,_ xx.

Langsung capcus.

* * *

.

.

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**o0o**

**F**ast, **M**alfoy **A**nd **F**urious **© Pixie Porsche Yousaf**

.

.

**Chapter 5: Alive**

.

.

Happy reading, _**RnR!**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa itu?" vokal _hoarseness_ Hermione menjalari cuping kiri pucat Draco, yang langsung tersentak nyaris melayangkan iPhone-nya sendiri.

Oke, ini salah iPhone Draco, atau area sinyal busuk Malfoy Manor? Tapi tak apa sih, lagipula suara Cedric tadi sama sekali nggak jelas dan kresek-kresek.

Menoleh dengan mimik bosan dan jengkel, Draco mengais bacon terakhirnya sambil lalu _ada-apa-sih?_

Hermione balas mendelik, _seharusnya-aku-yang-tanya-ada-apa-tolol!_

_Oh-aku-sedang-malas_, Draco kembali membalikkan badannya.

Hermione berasa di ambang kemarahan. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengabaikan The Malfoy. Atau keturunanmu akan punah.

Heckkk. Draco merasa lehernya dirantai besi tua karatan jaman Megalitikum. Kuku-kuku bercat merah mengkorek kulit lehernya perlahan, tepat saat Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit leher pemuda bersurai platina itu.

"T-Tidak boleh ada pemaksaan apalagi kekerasan, Malfoy! Hegg—" Draco berusaha membebaskan leher berharganya dari cekekan plus gigitan Hermione. "Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu tetap menyiksa Draco, menekan gigi kelincinya perlahan menusuk kulit pemuda pirang di depannya. Dan Draco sangat prihatin mengenai hal yang saling tabrak-lari di pikirannya: harus menikmati siksaan ini dalam artian apa. Sepertinya masih dalam artian kekerasan dalam rumah musuh bebuyutan.

"Berhenti menggigit ku—Hyegg, argh kau ini gila!" umpat Draco sambil bergoyang-goyang di kursi makan. Tapi hasilnya sama saja dengan usahamu mengumpulkan udara dalam plastik.

"Makanya beritahu." Hermione melepaskan gigitannya saat Draco meronta sambil menodongkan garpunya ke segala arah. Dan Hermione tak mau ambil resiko kena colok. Kali ini keduanya mirip sepasang dokter jiwa dan pasiennya yang sedang kumat.

Mau dalam kumpulan konsep, prinsip, hukum, teori dan postulat yang terbentuk secara teratur, sistematis dan terkontrol dalam otak Draco: kalau begini caranya bagaimana bisa harus tidak jatuh ehm itu pada Hermione.

Setelah pikiran itu sempat nongkrong di otak kanannya, cepat-cepat Draco melakukan penyapuan hipotesis besar-besarannya dalam hitungan detik. Kembali menatap Hermione dengan kelopak mata yang semakin turun nyaris menutupi bola abu-perak miliknya.

"Jadi?" Hermione berkacak pinggang. Ow astaga ternyata gadis ini sudah mandi rupanya, aroma mint dan blus panjang warna hitam dipadu dengan rok lipit selutut membuat Hermione tampak picisan sekarang. Entah-kerasukan-apa-lagi.

"Pacarmu meneleponku," jawab Draco singkat. Mengibaskan kerah lehernya yang ekstra keram akibat cengkeraman Hermione yang setara dengan sepuluh monyet lepas.

Hermione mengangkat alis, sebelum kesempatan bicaranya disambit oleh cowok pirang itu lagi. "Oh, ya. Pacarmu satu,_ alusan_ segudang."

"Aku tidak mengerti gaya bicara_ ferret_ albino. Yang terlalu banyak teka-teki." Hermione berkata seraya menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi seberang Draco, mulai mencomot daging _ham_-nya ke mangkuk saus.

Kernyitan di dahi Draco bertambah banyak dan merah menahan emosi. "Otakmu yang terlalu lambat mencerna. Diggory, bodoh."

Kunyahan dalam mulut Hermione tak berhenti, hanya manik kelabunya yang menoleh ke arah mulut Draco. "Oh. Kau janjian dengannya? Ah kalian _gay_." ucap Hermione santai, tak menyadari sirine bahaya singa hipertensi yang sedang mendidih di hadapannya.

"..."

Mum bilang harus tahan.

"Aku punya satu kamar khusus di atas kalau kalian mau."

Mum bilang marah itu bikin cepat tua. Cepat ubanan.

"..."

"Sedang mempertimbangkan? _Bed_-nya empuk, kok." celoteh gadis itu lagi.

Tapi peduli amat, rambut Draco sudah ubanan dari zaman batu.

"Kurasa dia mencarimu," Draco berkata dingin. "Menagih jatah malam kalian yang kurang memuaskan mungkin?" tutup Draco sambil bergumam —sangat pelan—  
'murahan sekali'.

"Apa kau bilang?" Hermione berhenti dari aktivitas mengunyahnya sambil berkerut. Denting garpu yang ia letakkan bagai petir di jidat lebar Draco.

Kentang beroles keju mozarella mendadak mengalami macet di tenggorokan Draco. Cowok itu sangat tahu, menjawab yang sejujurnya adalah bencana. Hermione sudah pasti mendengar dua kata terakhir yang meluncur santai dari bibir tipis keringnya.

Dan sebagai psikiater dadakan yang profesional, ia harus membawa Hermione ke jalan yang lurus.

Stop sok religius begini.

"Diggory yang murahan." Akhirnya Draco berkata. Ditelannya kentang malang tadi dengan_ awkward._

Hermione menatap Draco lama dengan tatapan setengah kosong. Bibir kecil bersapu lipstik pink yang setengah menganga membuat Draco gerak cepat menghapus beberapa bayangan remang dalam kepalanya. Kembali memikirkan apa kata-katanya barusan memang api untuk bom seperti Hermione?

"Bukan," Hermione tersadar dari lamunan sensualnya. "Cedric mencariku?"

Oke, sejak kapan Hermione peduli pada cowok-cowoknya? Batin Draco bingung.

"Ya, mungkin. Dan stop berkata aku gay. Jika aku gay pun aku takkan memilih cowok sok berotot padahal kerempeng dan ikal itu." ucap Draco sambil menenggak sirup pome-nya.

"Oh. Mengakulah, dear."

"Tidak."

"Hm."

"Apa?"

"Kapan kita kerumahmu?"

"Tidak secepatnya."

"Kenapa? Ingin berlama-lama dirumahku?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak mau rumahku mendadak berubah jadi pub norak ketika kau berkunjung. Aku baru saja memikiran itu beberapa menit yang lalu."

Hermione hanya balas menyeringai. Yang diasumsi Draco memang benar merupakan gejala-gejala alam signifikan.

Draco mendecak kesal, urusannya dengan siluman berang-berang ini bakalan tak ada ujungnya. Ujung-ujungnya semua ini disebabkan oleh... tugas! Terlalu hanyut dalam profesi psikiater dadakan membuat Draco amnesia khusus pada perkamen impersonate-nya.

Harus tulis apa dia?

"Omong-omong tugas hari Selasa-mu ada di situ, tuh," tunjuk Hermione ke dinding utara. Menganga, cowok Granger itu mesti pikir-pikir lagi mengenai perjanjian mereka yang tanpa syarat-syarat perubahan sikap menjadi lebih 'sopan'.

Hermione Narcissa Malfoy menaruh buntelan perkamen PR milik Draco William Granger di atas perapian tua berlendir siput di sekelilingnya.

"A-a setidaknya aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membantumu menulis ulang dan berterimakasihlah." tandas Hermione sebelum partner-nya siap menggumamkan ribuan keluhan-ala-klan-Granger-dan-buyut-buyut-nya.

Untuk hal balas-membalas, hal tersebut sudah tercoreng dalam daftar hitam Draco karena cewek satu ini benar-benar berkulit badak. Kata-kata setajam apapun cuma 'masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri' tanpa sempat lewat di hati.

Oh ya, memang Hermione punya hati?

Jadi, percuma saja.

Menghembuskan napasnya kesal sok dramatis, Draco menghentakkan kakinya menuju perkamen berharganya itu. Tatapannya teralih pada kalung salib setengah karatan yang tergantung di antara batu-batu yang menyusun balok atas perapian. Membuat cowok bermahkota kepala pirang dengan kecokelatan yang kian luntur —cat rambut sialan Harry benar-benat SIALAN— mengernyit lama.

Mungkinkah?

"Ambil dan cepat kembali, Granger. Jangan sampai barang-barang disini ternodai olehmu," sahut Hermione santai dari kejauhan.

Aku pernah lihat benda ini, rasanya sudah ribuan kali, pikir Draco. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mencermati Hermione dari atas kulit kepala hingga bagian perut atas yang terhalang meja makan.

Diagnosis: Otak kanan bilang iya, otak kiri tidak. Yasudah, jangan ber-opini yang aneh-aneh, Draco.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya gadis itu heran. "Ada yang salah? Oh, ini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunduk kebawah, mendapati perbatasan dua bukit kembar montok, _top view._

"Bukan," ujar Draco pendek sambil tutup hidung mengambil perkamennya, dan kembali ke meja makan.

Usai pengambilan perkamen, Draco jadi diam, tak berbicara sepagian ini. Meski Hermione terus cerewet dengan kata-kata pedas dan Draco yang sudah kebal tentu sama sekali tidak terusik.

Hermione mendengus. "Baik. Selamat mengerjakan essai interpretasi mimpi Trelawney itu. Kupikir kau akan menulis tentang mimpi 'indah'-mu di Hospital Wings lusa kemarin dan akan menjadikannya sebuah petualangan seru ..." celoteh Hermione menyerah setelah lima belas menit dikacangi Draco. "—yang konyol." tutupnya mengejek kemudian beranjak menuju pintu keluar dapur.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya skeptis. Petualangan?

"Petualangan mencari tuan putrimu, Drakie. Haha," suara Hermione menggema di lorong, seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Draco.

* * *

Ayolah pikirkan sesuatu, batin Theo frustrasi.

Tok tok tok.

"Astoria ..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok tok to—

Tunggu, ini sudah ke lima ratus tujuh puluh sembilan kalinya Theo mengetuk pintu kamar tamu rumahnya sendiri. Semuanya akan terasa gampang ketika tongkat sihir ada ditangannya dan lafal 'Alohomora' menyeruduk masuk.

Tapi sekarang semuanya terasa nestapa.

"Astoria, maafkan aku dulu. Semuanya," ucap Theodore Nott lagi. Yang juga entah keberapa kalinya hingga bibir tipis Theo mulai melar akibat minta maaf non-stop dari tengah malam sampai pagi.

Masih nihil jawaban. Hanya desiran angin pagi yang menyibak jendela utama mendominasi pendengaran cowok tinggi bermata panda ini.

_Oh Tuhan, kembalikan Astoriaku seperti dulu_ ... pinta Theo lemas sebelum kepalanya terasa berat, semuanya menjadi gelap dan dia ambruk disitu, saat itu juga.

Bruk.

Dari balik pintu, Astoria menggeliat lelah sambil menyibak selimut tebal warna hijau tosca yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Theo?" bisiknya sambil mengernyit, mengamati daun pintu.

Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak tidur. Kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Theo membuatnya terjaga semalaman suntuk.

Dan ia cukup stress untuk mencerna segalanya.

The—

Tunggu. Theo kan jago berakting, pikir Astoria bimbang. Kalau ini jebakan, Theo yang notabene memiliki dua kali lipat kekuatan Astoria pasti menang. Dan cewek bungsu keluarga Greengrass ini baru mengingat fakta bahwa ia tak memegang tongkat sihirnya.

Tugas laknat.

Dua menit berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Theo bangkit dari jatuhnya. Astoria menyipit, berjingkat menuju pintu dan berjongkok menempelkan telinga kirinya.

Tcak. Tcik. Tcuk.

Yang ada hanya suara jarum panjang jam burung hantu yang bertengger di atas lemari kayu bercorak burung merak.

Baiklah, pikir Astoria mantap.

Derit pintu mendecit ketika Astoria membukanya dengan penuh gemetar, dan tersentak melihat tubuh pucat cowok yang sejak dulu sampai sekarang mengisi sel demi sel cerebrumnya tergeletak lemas—layaknya burung mati.

"Theo!" pekik Astoria tertahan. Disentuhnya dahi Theo yang panas sekali, kemudian leher—yang sama panasnya, terakhir berusaha membopongnya walau nyatanya yang bisa dilakukan Astoria hanyalah menggeret Theo. Menuju. Kamarnya.

Tidak, itu terlalu berat dan akan menyiksa Theo. Jadi, Astoria menggeretnya ke kamar tamu. Direbahkannya (baca:_ hempas_) Theo yang beratnya astaganaga dan Astoria bergegas mengompresnya dengan air darurat dalam ember di samping tempat tidur tak peduli asal usulnya.

"Oh panas cepatlah turun," gerutu Astoria panik, sebab ia CUKUP TAHU DIRI bahwa penyebab Theo seperti ini karena dia.

Eh, tapi 'kan itu salah Theo, siapa suruh menungguku semalaman di balik pintu, bantah sisi lain diri Astoria.

Celingukan, tatapan Astoria terkunci pada tas besar pink-nya di ujung kamar. Diantara yang lain, cuma Astoria-lah yang siaga mempersiapkan segala tetek bengek baju, makanan kaleng, dan ... P3K.

"Aku baru sadar wajahmu begitu tampan kalau tidur," gumam Astoria pelan seraya membuka penutup tempat termometer, kemudian menyelipkannya—dengan ekstra perlahan di ketiak Theo yang dilapisi baju oblong abu-abu.

Hei air raksa lama sekali kau bergerak, pikir Astoria tak sabaran. Tangannya kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tas putih P3K-nya mencari obat penurun demam, sesekali menengok Theo yang masih terpejam dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Yang ada malah bentuk botol sirup untuk anak-anak. Yah, kalau begitu cekoki saja satu botol.

Kelopak mata Theo bergetar, namun Astoria tak menyadarinya dan sibuk memicingkan mata berusaha membaca tulisan dosis obat yang kecil-kecil seperti semut.

"Haah, aku menyerah," ucap Astoria pasrah. "Bangunlah, Nott,"

"Oy, Nott?"

"Haloo?" Astoria melambaikan jemari lentiknya santai di hadapan Theo. Mendadak Astoria menerima fakta bahwa dirinya mulai bisa memaafkan Theo. Ditatapnya wajah damai Theo—yang sebenarnya jauh dari kata damai, dengan cekungan mata panda yang benar-benar rusuh, pipi yang tirus, dan kerutan penuaan dini, mungkin stress.

Menarik napasnya panjang-panjang sambil memejamkan mata, Astoria berusaha tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan tiga kata terlarang yang berlaku sejak dua tahun silam.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Theodore Nott," ucap Astoria akhirnya, lega. "Bangunlah,"

Blam. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Theo terangkat keatas dan mendarat di bahu Astoria—yang bukan kepalang kagetnya, sebab Theo masih setengah melek seperti vampire dan mencengkeram bahunya erat.

"Malaikatku ..." ucap Theo lemah.

"Errh—ya, Theo. Hai," jawab Astoria awkward, ditatapnya mata Theo takut-takut.

"Aku senang kau memaafkanku, Tori!" teriak Theo gembira berusaha bangun dan memeluk gadis itu, namun terhempas lagi.

Astoria menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Ya-ya kau jangan bangun dulu, istirahatlah," ucapnya menuntun Theo tidur nyaman di bantalnya.

"Tapi aku curiga."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Astoria bingung.

"Ini," tunjuk Theo heran. "Untuk balas dendam, kau berusaha meracuniku dengan air-merah-entah-apa-itu yang dimasukkan dalam tabung dan menusuk-nusuknya pada ketiak kiriku, ha?" tuntut Theo sinis meminta jawaban, dicabutnya termometer itu dan menodong Astoria tepat di hidung.

Mati-matian Astoria menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Kenapa Theo begitu kolot? Atau— ah ini termometer yang berbeda dengan di Hospital Wings. Dengan sabar Astoria mulai menjelaskan apa itu termometer muggle, tapi terganggu lagi.

Tut tut tuuuuttttt ...

"INI BOM!"

"THEODORE NOTT AKU TIDAK BERUSAHA MENCELAKAKANMU MENGERTI?!" bantah Astoria setengah kesal setengah tertawa.

Theo menatap gadis didepannya skeptis, kemudian menatap ketiaknya, dan termometer yang masih teracung di udara. Berulang. Lama.

"Baik, itu pertanda bahwa alatnya selesai bekerja," sahut Astoria bosan. "Oh, cukup panas. Tiga puluh delapan derajat lebih sedikit."

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Theo."

"..."

"Haah tak tahu ah!"

"..."

"Sekarang tidurlah dan aku akan membuatkanmu sup bawang," ujar Astoria santai, kembali membereskan botol-botol penurun demam anak yang bertebaran di kasur Theo.

Theodore Nott menyeringai lebar, yang lagi-lagi tak terdeteksi Astoria.

"Jadi kita sudah berbaikan dan lalu—mpph," kalimat Astoria terpotong oleh bibir Theo yang langsung menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan erat.

Dan sepertinya sup bawang buatan Astoria tak pernah ada hari itu.

* * *

"Itu!" ujar Cho berang. "Aku takkan pernah percaya padamu lagi, Diggory!"

"Benarkah?" seulas seringai bahaya terlukis di wajah dingin Cedric Diggory. Tangannya sibuk menyentuh layar-layar LED yang terpajang di sekeliling ruangan bawah tanah Diggory's State ini.

Cho yang sejak tadi dikurung dalam tabung kapsul transparan terus memaki Cedric yang santai saja dikecup beberapa wanita berpakaian hitam-aneh-ketat yang membawa dua gunungan dokumen warna merah tua.

iPhone Cho disita, dan pagi tadi Cedric mengirim SMS ke Draco atas nama dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar penjahat," desis Cho lagi. Ditendangnya kapsul kaca laknat ini, tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

"Yah? Ahahahahaha, panggilan yang manis, dear. Lucu juga 'penjahat'. Tak ada yang lebih elegan?" tantang Cedric penuh kemenangan.

"Mafia."

Memutar kursi beroda tingginya kebelakang, Cedric berdecak kagum dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "_Nice_, Choco."

"Errgh—" rutuk Cho sambil berusaha meronta entah yang keberapa kalinya. Beberapa wanita seksi disitu terus menatapnya seolah Cho adalah cewek malang yang butuh simpati.

"Granger satu ini susah sekali dihubungi sejak pagi."

"Jangan. Ganggu. Teman. Temanku. Bangsat!" kecam Cho frustrasi, meskipun itu sama sekali tak membantu menghapus seringai gila cowok Slytherin itu.

"Kau pikir dia juga tak jahat? Ha?" tawa_ psycho_ Cedric menggema di telinga panas Cho.

Seraya meringis menahan tangis, Cho memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak begitu tahu detail-nya MENGAPA Cedric begitu membenci Draco dan seluruh klan Granger. Dan dirinya kini ikut-ikut masuk dalam pusaran masalah.

Sekaligus menyesal.

Cedric Diggory-nya yang dulu hanyalah khayalan belaka. Tak pernah ada perbedaan sikap Cedric sebelum atau setelah kematian Amos Diggory. Orang-orang salah. Semuanya salah. Seluruh dunia sihir berserta kepala licin Voldemort yang mirip minion juga salah. Salah menafsirkan seorang penyihir dan seorang mafia dalam pekerjaan ganda hidupnya.

Cho pikir bukan pekerjaan, tapi hidupnya. Daridulu, Cho belum pernah secuilpun diceritakan sesuatu tentang keluarga ada yang pernah tahu desas-desus tentang ibu Cedric bukan? Dan Cho sangat mencurigakan hal itu, berhubungan dengan semua ini.

"Aku butuh Hermione sweety-ku juga, oh. Semua Granger selalu mengahalangi _Diggory's Army._"

Pola pikir seorang seperti Cedric sangat rumit dan susah ditebak, untuk apa dia begitu menginginkan Hermione? Bukankah masalahnya ada pada keluarga Draco? Lalu untuk apa juga dia mengurungnya dalam kapsul aneh ini?

Lalu, lalu—

Cedric menoleh kesamping dan berkata sinis. "Aku juga menginginkanmu, jadi tetap disitu dan diam."

_What? Never!_ Cho tidak akan pernah mau bersanding dengan Cedric dan sederajat dengan waita-wanita murahan itu. Catat ITU. Atau neneknya akan bangkit dari kubur dan membelah Tembok Cina.

Baiklah, kuat. Lawan Cedric. Bukankah dia sama-sama manusia? Yah.

Menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipi, Cho menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba berpikiran jernih. Seperti yang diajarkan kakeknya. Perlahan imajinasinya mulai terbang, aroma bambu dan udara segar pegunungan memenuhi syaraf-syaraf otak Cho.

Kendali ...

"Aku mengakui, aku penasaran dengan petualangan kecilmu dan Potty," kata Cedric memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah sedang merenungkan makna kehidupan.

Cho tetap menunduk, mengendalikan emosi dengan kepala yang terus berdengung. Cedric pasti menderita penyakit, yang-entah-apa-namanya selalu menginginkan beberapa orang tak jelas.

"Dia bukan urusanmu," balas Cho jutek.

Cedric menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Tentu saja urusanku. Ha-ha-ha! Semua temanmu adalah urusanku."

Tiba-tiba pintu berderak kencang, diiringi masuknya dua lelaki aneh yang berotot—salah satunya berkacamata, dan dipanggil Marcus oleh Cedric membawa nampan berisi dua buah flashdisk.

"Semua informasinya terkemas rapi disitu, Master," ucap Marcus sambil menunduk.

"Bagus," Cedric mengambilnya dengan jijik dan mencolokkannya ke USB port iMac-nya._ Loading_ butuh waktu sepuluh menit dan Cedric kembali menganalisis Cho secara detail. "Oh ya, hubungkan semua agen."

Seseorang datang lagi. Laki-laki kisaran lima belas tahun dengan tuksedo mengkilapnya—Cho terhenyak, dia benar-benar mirip Cedric!— menunduk takzim membawakan dua gelas punch dan kue gosong aneh berhias kristal berwarna merah, serta sekotak cerutu merk Davidoff.

"Hai, Junior." Cedric menyapanya, dingin.

"Y-ya, Sir."

ASTAGA! Pekik Cho dalam hati. Itu adalah— Centro Diggory, dia squib. Cho pernah bertemu sekali dengannya ketika Malam Natal.

"Diggory ... kau," Cho tak tahan lagi. Dihadapannya, Cedric Diggory sebenarnya adalah: monster.

* * *

"SINGKIRKAN MONSTER-MONSTER INI DARI HADAPANKU, LOVEGOOD!" teriak Ron heboh, melayangkan segala perabotan yang ada di ruang atas kemana-mana asal dapat mengusir hewan hijau berlendir itu.

Gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan perapian itu cuma geleng-geleng. Dikeluarkannya satu botol spray warna ungu tua dan memencet tengahnya hingga keluar air bening berbau menyengat dan seketika puluhan kodok itu mengecil kemudian mengerucut jadi satu.

"Selesai 'kan."

Ron melotot. "_Bloody hell!_" umpatnya.

Jeduk jedak jeduk. "Hai Lovegood bagaimana ludah kodoknya? Hah, hah," ucap Percy terengah-engah seraya menumpukan tangannya di pegangan tangga.

"Ya, tinggal menyedot semuanya ini," ujar Luna mengeluarkan mesin penyedot ludah kodok yang sudah melapisi lantai kayu hingga berkilat-kilat, dan mengisinya ke mangkuk putih.

"_Blimeyblimeyblimeybloodyhellbloodyhellbloodyhell_, " Ron komat-kamit merinding di pojokan.

Isi perkamen 'Stay One Week' milik Ronald Weasley kali ini adalah: Bagaimana Menyembuhkan Kutil Ganas Dengan Ludah Mujarab Kodok.

Luna mengoleskan semuanya merata di tubuh benjol-benjol Percy, sampai bulu kuduk Ron berdiri semua melihat peristiwa itu. Hell. Sikutnya, lututnya, jempolnya—ew Percy kau ini makan apasih!

"Selesai," kata Luna lega, menyibakkan rambut panjang pirangnya, kepanasan dan meniupkan cairannya setelah menggosokkan dengan kentang agar bekerja.

"Thanks, Lun!" ucap Percy berbinar-binar, kemudian bergegas turun tangga. Oh kadang Ron tak mengerti bagaimana Percy bisa tak semalu itu mengidap kutilan mengingat tingkat sanitasi kakak ter-'sempurna'-nya itu begitu tinggi.

Menolehkan kepala kebelakang sampai Ron pikir kepala Luna benar-benar copot, Luna tersenyum membahayakan. "Kau ingin tahu cara menghilangkan bintik-bintik jelek di wajahmu, Ron?"

"TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK dan berhenti memberi keluargaku saran yang aneh-aneh!" kecam Ron dongkol, menyipitkan matanya pada gerak-gerik Lovegood abnormal ini.

Luna cuma tertawa dan menumpukan tangannya untuk berdiri. "Baiklah, kapan-kapan mungkin kalau kau mulai mau—" Ron melotot. "—ah aku cuci tangan dulu," ucap Luna ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan tas biru mudanya ditengah-tengah lantai.

Resletingnya terbuka setengah, dan Ron memicingkan matanya melihat balok hitam mengkilat yang mencuat di sisi kantong kanan tas.

Ah. Itu. Aaah! Ah—apasih namanya! Dad pernah beli dari seorang muggle yang kebetulan tersesat di depan The Burrow.

Sen—

Sepanah?

Panah itu dari kayu atau besi! Ah, bukan, bukan itu.

Ah, ya. SENAPAN!

Luna ingin membunuhku? Pikir Ron ketakutan.

Tapi kalau versi kecilnya ini namanya apa ya? Ron mendekati tas Luna dan mengamati senapan kecil itu. Menilik lagi ... ada lubang hitamnya ... bau bendanya mirip besi atau tembaga ... sampai matanya mendapati sebuah kaki putih kecil yang berpijak di sebelah tas itu.

"Kemarikan!"

* * *

"Kemarilah, Granger."

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan seraya mengibaskan sofa dengan tangan sebelum duduk.

"Kau pasti butuh _refreshing._ Bagaimana tugasmu? Interpretasi mimpi menohok—akh," Hermione mendesah sambil terus berputar naik turun di tiang perak depan perapian.

Memijit pelipisnya lelah, Draco memicingkan mata pada gadis dengan peluh membungkus lengannya yang mirip cacing belingsatan itu. "Diamlah. Kau membuatku pening, Malfoy. Dan siapa yang kunci kamarku? Arafat bilang bukan dia jadi pasti kau, oh ayolah aku ingin istirahat malam ini, mengerti."

"Ti-dakh," jawab Hermione menantang. "Memang aku yang mengunci. Lalu kau mau apa?"

Keduanya terus berdebat hingga jam tua yang tergantung di atas perapian menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Hermione yang kegerahan—meski ia hanya mengenakan hotpants dan branya ber-pole dance ria, mematikan api di perapian. Draco yang menggigil kedinginan langsung protes dan berkilah Hermione kepanasan bukan karena hawanya, tapi dirinya yang sejak tadi tak bisa diam.

Menggoda Draco dengan lekuk demi lekuk dan goyangan tubuhnya yang _hot._

"Hentikan," perintah Draco yang entah keberapa-kalinya sambil menahan pipis—oke salahkan hormon lelaki. Dan sepertinya Hermione benar-benar tidak mempunyai telinga, dia malah menambah gerakannya jadi lebih ...

—abaikan.

Kalau begini terus, Draco bisa botak.

"Cinta itu tak selalu datang dari situ," ucap Draco santai, kembali menjalankan tugas psikiaternya.

Hermione berhenti, berusaha mengatur napasnya—tentu saja dengan elegan, tidak ngos-ngosan— dan terlihat limbung.

"Maksudmu? Dari—?"

"Dari pancingan napsumu," sela Draco, menguap bosan. "Melainkan dari sini," Draco menunjuk perut kanannya.

Hermione menyeringai. "Ah yang tadi belum berhasil memancingmu, ya?" Draco melotot seraya buang muka. "Hati? Harusnya kau tunjuk dada, bodoh," bantah Hermione sambil mengernyit.

"OH baiklah secara harafiah orang-orang bilang hati dengan menunjuk dada, tapi secara biologis hati itu ada DISINI," tunjuk Draco lagi, mulai panas.

Hermione ber-O ria dan meraba perut kanannya. Mendadak ia miring, miring, makin miring dan akhirnya jatuh di pelukan Draco, ya Draco. Yang kagetnya bukan main tertimpa tubuh —erh Hermione tepat di wajahnya.

Hening melanda beberapa detik. Hanya BEBERAPA detik namun terasa begitu lama bagi Draco, yang kesusahan bernapas sambil terpejam. Hal yang ingin Draco lakukan ketika membuka matanya adalah: sejenak ingin merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain, dan bebas mengekspresikan nalurinya.

"Mwalfwoyww!"

Draco terbenam jauh dalam dada Hermione. Dan Hermione tampak sangat berat, Draco yakin gadis ini lemas, sangat lemas. Tetesan keringat mengalir dari belahan dadanya menuju perbatasan alis Draco. Bagaimana tak lemas kalau satu setengah jam belingsatan semi_-striptease_ nonstop?!

Membebaskan tangan kanannya yang tertindih kaki Hermione, Draco berusaha merentangkannya di udara, kebas. Aroma mint khas Malfoy satu ini seakan terkunci di indra penciuman Draco. Disingkirkannya pikiran-pikiran abstrak mengenai tindihan ini dan kembali memanggil Hermione.

"Malfoy? Bergulinglah kesamping," ucap Draco pelan. "Atau kau mau tangan kotorku ini menyentuhmu?"

Deg. Hermione membuka matanya cepat. Suara tulus campur polos Draco tadi benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh, perutnya serasa ditelanjangi. Silir. Seakan angin kecil sekalipun bisa menembus masuk melalui pusar sebagai pintu utama. Diikuti perasaan bersalah mengenai aturan Darah Lumpur yang kotor dan hina.

Perasaan aneh apa ini?

Baik, sepertinya bukan itu. Tapi seperti yang Ginny bilang, pikir Hermione skeptis.

Gadis Malfoy itu mendapat dorongan konyol untuk meminta maaf, tapi masih kalah kuat dengan ego legendaris klan-nya.

"Erhh, aku akhan bangunh—ah!" Hermione berusaha bangun, namun terjatuh lagi.

"Baiklah," ucap Draco akhirnya,merasa kasihan. "Akan kubantu, tapi kau jangan cerewet."

Sudah dua puluh menit Hermione terbaring di sofa dalam diam. Draco repot-repot membawakannya segelas air dingin dari dapur setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, tersesat arah, dan kejedot tembok ruang makan—sebab cahaya malam yang begitu miskin.

"Terima-kasih," ucap Hermione terbata.

"Yeah, sama-sama."

Hening lagi. Cuma suara percikan api di perapian yang telah Draco nyalakan kembali yang mengisi jeda awkward ini.

"Aku bosan."

"Ya, sama," jawab Draco, melirik partnernya yang memeluk lutut di ujung sofa.

"Tak ada langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Hermione asal, sembari menggaruk pipinya yang seputih susu menghilangkan gatalnya ciuman nyamuk ganas malam ini.

"Yah, aku sedang memikirkannya," Draco berkata dengan tatapan kosong ke arah perapian. Arang-arang kecil berjatuhan dari tempat yang lebih tinggi dan mendarat sukses di pinggiran besi. Nyaman.

Tenang.

"Kuharap tidak monoton."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya relaksasi, Draco menegakkan badannya sok semangat. "Bawel, tapi ok."

.

"Dia harus ikut juga!" seru Draco ngeyel.

"..."

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga manor? Ha?! Arafat sama sekali bukan penyihir dan sangat berbahaya jika dia keluar manor ini!" bantah Hermione tak kalah represif. Dipelototinya Arafat intens, kemudian memicingkan mata ke arah Draco.

"Oh_ ass_-taga memangnya siapa yang mau merampok manor sebesar ini? Para muggle? Yang kujamin mereka sudah kehilangan bokongnya ketika melangkah di pagar utama!" bantah Draco cepat, selagi cowok pirang ini menyuarakan beberapa alasan logisnya, Arafat hanya diam di pojokan sambil memilin-milin ujung tuksedonya.

Kening Hermione berkerut, ditatapnya Arafat lagi, kali ini dengan wajah bingung campur ngeri. "Dengarkan aku. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya aku akan angkat tangan, Granger! Narcissa sudah jelas akan memenggalku, mengerti?"

"Ini malam hari dan sepi sekali, Malfoy! Kita bertiga hanya naik taksi dengan aman sampai ke rumahku!"

Hermione mengecilkan suaranya tiba-tiba, membuat Draco merinding dadakan pula. "Aku tetap tidak memperbolehkan Arafat ikut, Granger. Sesuatu—"

Draco mendengus keras dan keburu berbalik menggeret tiga koper Hermione serta Arafat ke ujung pintu utama. "Jangan sok meramal, Malfoy. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dan sekarang bersiaplah."

Hermione merapatkan mantel bulu beruang kutub kualitasnya dan tetap berkepala batu—tak mengizinkan Arafat ikut bersama mereka. Dasar anak lugu, Arafat hanya iya-iya saja dan bergegas kembali ke dapur. Hermione marah besar. Akhirnya Draco menyerah, namun didatanginya Arafat ketika Hermione sedang di luar, berusaha mencari taksi dalam keremangan malam Jum'at.

"Ini. Pegang kunci motor harley-ku," bisik Draco. "Motornya kutitipkan pada kerabatku, sekitar lima blok dari sini, ini alamatnya. Lalu susul kami secepatnya. Sebenarnya terlalu bahaya meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini—ew. Kau bisa mengendarai motor, 'kan?" ucap Draco panjang lebar seraya memberikan kunci dan secarik kertas memo ke tangan Arafat yang keringetan.

"Ehh— baik Dr-Draco. Bisa, tentu saja bisa," jawab Arafat setengah takut campur gembira. Dalam nadanya mengucapkan kemampuannya mengendarai motor, Draco bersumpah ia merasakan suatu gejolak binar yang telah lama di kubur cowok berdarah Pakistan-Inggris ini.

Seraya tersenyum, Draco berkata. "Baik, hati-hati okay. Urusan kau sampai di sana aku yang urus. Dan jangan keringatan begitu,_ stay cool bro!_ Jangan _nervous,_" ucap Draco menyemangati sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Arafat. "Aku akan memberitahumu dunia yang sesungguhnya."

Arafat mengangguk mantap, kemudian berlalu kekamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa harta berharganya.

.

"Kensington Park, Mister."

Sang supir mengangguk datar. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, memasang tampang tidak enak pada supir taksi mereka, dan hanya dianggap Draco angin lalu.

Hermione ini ternyata sok tahu.

Satu blok.

Dua blok.

Tiga blok—

Tak terasa setengah jam berlalu. Hermione lebih banyak diam, sambil memicingkan mata melihat keluar jendela dan bolak-balik menengok ke jendela belakang—Draco mendengus kesal— seakan ia ini buronan kelas kakap terseksi di London.

Kepala Draco makin lama makin berdenyut hebat, seiring musik rock aneh dan sangat sangat _auto-tuned_ yang diputar si supir taksi jutek ini. Permintaan Draco untuk mengecilkan volume musiknya pun dihiraukan oleh sang supir, yang membuat Draco semakin curiga.

James Morrison, baca Hermione pada kartu tanda pengenal yang tertera di kiri dashboard taksi. Di fotonya tampan, putih, keren. Kenapa aslinya _zonk banget_? Pikir Hermione jijik menganalisis wajah jelek, jutek, cemberutan, jerawatan dan leher berlipat James.

_Ew, don't judge a book by the cover, yeah._

Draco mengernyit, ini bukan jalan menuju Kensington. Mengecek GPS Maps di iPhone-nya, tanda panah merah menunjukkan mereka bergerak ke Hampshire. Apa?!

"Mister—" Draco melongok ke depan. "Ah James. Ini bukan jalan menuju Kensington,"

"..."

**Tak. Tik. Tuk.**

Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan. Laju taksi semakin ganjil, setidaknya dua terowongan kecil dan gelap telah mereka lewati dengan sejuta tanda tanya bergerombol di otak masing-masing.

"Mister James kau tahu jalan tidak sih?" sindir Hermione dingin. Draco tahu, meski Hermione berusaha tetap sinis, cewek itu pasti merasa sedikit takut—karena kerutan di dahi Hermione tidak reda-reda.

"Eem. Halo? Mis—" ucapan Draco terhenti ketika tatapannya terkunci pada sebuah simbol D membentuk ular hijau gelap di sekeliling kaca tengah taksi.

Oh.

My.

God.

"Turunkan kami disini, Mister!" perintah Draco panik, Hermione menatapnya tak kalah cemas—cemas ala Malfoy, alis naik sebelah dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Mister James, turunkan kami disini," Hermione berkata seraya menepuk pundak James yang begitu kaku. "Aah! Lepaskan!" Tangan Hermione ditahan oleh James tiba-tiba.

"Argh shit, dia tak akan menuruti kita, Malfoy! Dia suruhan!" teriak Draco sambil berusaha menarik Hermione kembali, sementara taksi terus berjalan, perebutan Hermione semakin kacau.

"Hyah!" pekik Hermione terhempas kebelakang, saat James berusaha menghindari sepeda motor yang melintas. Draco langsung merengkuh Hermione erat, tak peduli ocehan apa yang akan dikeluarkan Hermione nantinya.

Yang penting keduanya harus keluar dari taksi laknat ini.

Brok, brok, brok. Draco berusaha membuka paksa pintu taksi, namun kunci otomatisnya telah ditutup oleh James.

"MALFOY BANTU AKU PECAHKAN KACANYA!"

"Kalian tak boleh keluar!" kecam James membanting stirnya kekiri, membuat Draco dan Hermione mental ke sisi kanan taksi.

"Aduh kepalaku!" seru Hermione mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sudah, sudah tak apa," ucap Draco seraya mengecup dahi Hermione sekilas, refleks.

EH?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione terpaku, mengernyit yang tak bisa didefinisikan. Draco yang salah tingkah buru-buru beralasan itu dilakukannya agar nyeri di dahi Hermione hilang, dan kembali memerintah Hermione mencari benda tajam.

Hermione merogoh-rogoh _clutch bag_ peraknya, berusaha mencari pisau serbaguna merah swiss, tapi nihil. Guncangan dalam taksi semakin kuat dan kuat hingga keduanya pening parah.

**Bak. Buk. Bak. Buk.**

Sekuat tenaga Draco memukul kaca taksi dengan tangan kosong.

"Percuma, _you two are!_" seru James sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepala belakang Hermione. "Bergerak lagi atau gadismu ini melayang."

Hermione menahan napas. Merasakan titik dingin di kepalanya. Bakal titik kematiannya. _Hell_, sekarang tongkat sihir benar-benar DIBUTUHKAN!

Draco menelan ludahnya, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke jempol kaki. Dihentikannya aktivitas pukul-memukul kaca taksi.

Nyawa Hermione Malfoy ada di tangannya.

Merlin ...

**DDDRRR, DDDDR, DDDDR.**

"Grr-aa-ngerrRr mengapa kita bergetar," ucap Hermione sambil membelalak.

"BERGERAK LAGI ATAU KAU YANG MATI!" sebuah suara berteriak membelakangi kelapa James. Pistol hitam juga tertempel di ujung rambut supir taksi jelek ini—jendela pengemudi James terbuka, diiringi getaran yang semakin terasa.

"ARAFAT!" pekik Hermione kaget. Draco memejamkan matanya, takut-takut Hermione akan meledak dan membunuhnya saat itu juga ketika melihat Arafat mengendarai harley davidson-nya lengkap dengan jaket kulit dan kacamata hitam.

**Cklek. DARRR, PRANG!**

Arafat menembak kaca penumpang sebelah kiri, beruntung Hermione dan Draco buru-buru menunduk. Atau mereka segera bersaudara dengan Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus.

"Keluar dari sini Miss Malfoy dan Mr. Granger!" Arafat menyalurkan tangannya, yang langsung digapai oleh Hermione.

"Shit!" umpat James kesal, ia menyerempetkan taksinya ke arah Arafat hingga punggung cowok itu bergesekan dengan dinding terowongan.

"Errghh!" Arafat meringis kecil.

Hup. Hermione mendarat dengan selamat di jok motor, meski pinggangnya berdarah tergores pecahan kaca tajam yang mampu menembus jaket kulit mahal Malfoy tersebut.

Arafat mengurangi laju harley-nya, membuat gerak taksi James oleng ke dinding dan menghasilkan decitan berisik akibat body taksi yang bergesekan.

"AARRGH!" teriak Draco kesakitan, menggema hebat dalam terowongan panjang, kepalanya ikut terbentur pintu taksi. Darah segar mengalir di sekitar pelipisnya.

_Oh God, oh God, ini sakit sekali,_ batin Draco sambil terus berusaha keluar jendela.

"GRANGER!" Hermione menjerit. "Arafat! Kau dahului mereka, miringkan sedikit setirnya, tembak tangan kiri James sembari tangkap tangan Draco!" perintah Hermione layaknya bos jalanan Las Vegas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Arafat melaksanakan titah tuannya dan segera mendekati taksi James.

"Granger keluarkan tanganmu!" teriak Hermione susah payah, angin malam menerobos matanya dan sempat meninggalkan buah tangan di sudut kelopak mata kirinya.

"_Shit_! Kelilipan—ewh!"

"Disini M-Malfoy ..." ucap Draco lemas. Kedua tangannya menggantung di sisi kiri pintu taksi.

**DARR, PRANG!**

"ARGGHH!" teriakan kesakitan James begitu memekakkan telinga. Darah kotor mengalir deras dari daerah lingkar sikutnya dimana peluru berkaliber 22LR tertancap manis dan elegan.

"Ayo, Granger. Gapai tanganku!" ujar Hermione panik, disentuhnya tangan Draco yang begitu dingin dan lemah.

"Mister Draco jangan pingsan dulu!" teriak Arafat melihat pergerakan kelopak mata Draco yang semakin lama semakin turun.

"Arafat perhatikan jalanan!" sentak Hermione, masih berusaha menarik tubuh Draco yang surut tenaga sama sekali.

"Kaliannn!" James kembali menggeram.

Terlambat.

Sambungan tangan antara Hermione dan Draco terlepas seiring terhempasnya taksi laknat James ke pinggir terowongan.

"GRANGER!"

"MISTER DRACO!"

Taksi James terguling sempurna dan udara semakin panas—tanda-tanda tangki bensin yang ingin meledak.

**DARRRRR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, makin alay yak? Apalagi scene terakhirnya mampus jayus parah gakerasa_ feel_ actionnya. #brbnangisdeh.

Oya bagi yang bingung tadi tembakan Arafat di kiri, 'cause mobil keluaran sana emang kemudinya di kiri hehe:p

Saatnya bales review non akun ah.

* * *

**REPLY**

* * *

**Guest: **Hai Guest! Haha nyangkain dong:p asikk dapet 5 jempol lagi. Yang ini dapet berapa?:(

**riani: **Hai Riani, hehehe kocak ya Ginny-nya?-_-. Hmm anti rokok maksudnya? Review lagi! :)

**Lucia: **Hei Luci, hoho yap thanks ya!

**Rev: **Udah lanjutt wahai ... yang-namanya-rev-ini. Rev lagi?:b

**LaurenMalfoy: **Syudah lanjut Laurenn. Rev lagiii?

**Wiandavirgo: **Huhi thankyou, Wianda:3. Rev lagi yapp:D

**AlexMalfoy: **Syudsyudsyud. Rev lagii?:0

* * *

Ternyata Pixie (_yelah sok imut yekan Pixie:s_) salah kasih doc kemaren. Scene Dramione di rumah Draco ternyata ada di chapter depan /babak belur.

Sama pengen promosi fic kolab nih, haha gapapa kan: go search **Undefined Feeling** by **Chrisele Porsche**.

Yup, gabanyak cincong,** review yaaaaa:*:*:*:***

* * *

/Ceritanya nambah marga baru/

Salam,

**P**ixie** P**orsche** Y**ousaf.


	6. Legacy

**PET.**

_Well_. Persetan dengan—

Cowok berhias luka petir didahinya itu menyapukan kedua tangan ke arah kiri. Kosong.

Raba.

.

.

Kosong.

.

.

Oh, ayolah Harry kau harus mencapai bagian itu.

Raba lagi ke sisi kanannya.

Pluk. Kenyal dan lembut?

.

.

Bukan, bukan. Sama sekali tak berguna. Namun sangat berguna dalam keadaan darurat jika itu si seksi marsmallow bakar.

Hentikan khayalannya, otak.

Naiklah lagi. Hell, kau tidak mungkin lupa dimana tepatnya 'kan?! Hanya saja sekarang sangat gelap, Harry tak bisa menemukannya!

Temukan dan tarik!

"AAAAKKHHH, HARRY!"

* * *

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**o0o**

**F **ast**, M**alfoy** A **nd** F **urious** © Pixie Porsche Yousaf**

**.**

.

**Chapter 6: Legacy**

.

.

Happy reading, **RnR!**

.

* * *

Malam sial penuh kegelapan kali ini menyelimuti Privet Drive nomor 4. Yah, hanya rumah bobrok itu saja. Langkah panik gadis itu makin terasa, digigitnya jari demi jari sampai partner kerjanya menebak jemari si rambut jahe itu sudah gundul.

Ginny Weasley mengutarakan alasan mistisnya ketika diragukan oleh Harry—mengapa kau ini begitu takut, kau seorang Slytherin _Girl_ dan mantan Pelahap Maut, demi Merlin ini cuma mati lampu!

"Dengar, aku cuma was-was oleh entah-monster-atau-hantu-para-muggle-yang-kabarnya -mengerikan dalam kamar mandi rumah ini! Saat semuanya gelap, aku merasa sesuatu menjalari punggungku demi Merlin, Harry!"

Tak sebanding dengan perjuangan Harry mengambil sebatang lilin kerempeng di laci nomor tiga kamarnya. Beberapa kali Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup itu terantuk ujung bufet. Sampai dipikir-pikir pun sanggupkah mata rabun Harry melihat api di tangannya dan menuruni tangga, menghampiri Ginny yang menjerit-jerit.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Ginny berkata cemas.

Harry menghela napasnya panjang, kini keduanya sedang berusaha menemukan pintu depan untuk keluar. "Tagihannya. Dan uang muggleku—"

"Habis?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Disembunyikan?" korek Ginny lagi.

"Erm, mendekati."

Ginny menggaruk dagunya dramatis. "Terkunci di suatu tempat dan kau tidak mengetahui sandinya?"

"Yeah," ucap Harry pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

**Cklek.**

Cahaya temaram bulan yang menyejukkan menimpa pucuk kepala keduanya, denging melodi makhluk-makhluk nokturnal menyusup ke gendang telinga, menambah nilai plus malam Jum'at yang sempurna dan tentram.

Oke tapi sekarang sama sekali TIDAK tentram.

"Lalu? Kita akan menginap di rumah tetangga?" tanya Ginny polos sambil memandang beberapa rumah di sekeliling yang semua bentuknya sama.

"Aku akan melakukan hal itu jika sudah gila, Gin."

Ginny menoleh, kemudian nyengir kuda nil pada cowok pujaannya tersebut. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya jenaka, lalu sebuah ide menancap di kepalanya.

"Kita kerumah Draco," ucap Harry dengan nada final, kembali membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Ide bagus 'kan."

Jagoan cewek Quidditch Slytherin itu mengernyit. "Kerumah si ... Granger?"

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Harry tidak enak, ditatapnya Ginny intens.

"Oh! Tidak— maksudku tak apa. Boleh, baiklah ayo?" ucap Ginny berbelit belit, awalnya dia memang sama sekali tak berminat ke rumah Gryffindor pirang pucat itu, tapi menurut majalah _CosmoWitch_: dekati teman-teman _doi_ sebagai salah satu _step_-nya. Jika sudah akrab dengan kroni-kroninya, otomatis kalian mendapat peluang sukses lebih besar.

Sekali lagi Harry mengernyit, ia bisa saja mengirim draft berita pada Witch Weekly tentang spesies langka seorang Slytherin yang tunduk pada titah Gryffindor.

"Tapi ... dengan tangan telanjang— dan tentu saja minus tongkat kita?" tukas Ginny sambil menggigil—oke salahkan kabut-kabut London yang semakin lama menyaingi kabut Himalaya. "Aku tahu sedikit tentang muggle, bagaimana kalau dalam perjalanan kita bertemu, err, Spring Heeled Jack?"

Harry benar-benar berpikir menara pisa telah tegak kembali sekarang, seiring bentuk piramida yang membulat seperti tangan onde-onde Doraemon dan seorang Ginny Weasley si Slytherin yang salah masuk asrama.

"Merlin,_ Ginny-Winny-Bitey!_ Itu hanya legenda jaman batu. Daripada otakmu terus berimajinasi, mending bantu aku siapkan barang-barang untuk kerumah Draco," kata Harry prihatin, menggiring Ginny kembali ke dalam rumah dengan lilin ceking yang tinggal setengah badan.

* * *

"Angkat badan taksinya, Arafat! Aku jaga motor Granger."

Seorang Hermione Malfoy, yang tingkat gengsinya setinggi leher jerapah, pertama kali menolong orang secara tidak langsung—dengan Arafat sebagai jembatannya.

"Ergh, ini berat sekali Miss Hermione!" keluh Arafat mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, sampai-sampai majikannya menganga, darimana Arafat mendapatkan otot lengan seksinya itu selama ini?!

Kalau semuanya gara-gara gym selipan tongkat pel, sapu, baki dan segala tetek bengeknya di Malfoy Manor, Hermione masih bisa menerimanya.

"Erh—gulingkannya perlahan. Jangan sampai kepala Granger— AAH iya itu hati-hati!" celoteh Hermione dengan gaya santai seorang sutradara yang sedang dalam scene kecelakaan, tapi dengan menggigiti jarinya panik. "Baik, tunggu aku. Akan kubantu," ujar Hermione akhirnya, menyebrang jalan menuju taksi yang setengah hangus.

Granger, Granger, jangan kenapa-kenapa dulu, please. Hermione terus berbicara dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti, rasa berdebar, jantung yang terasa turun ke perut dan hampir merenggut seluruh udara di sekitarnya menghadapi fakta bahwa Draco William Granger tertimpa musibah, adalah PERASAAN yang paling aneh dalam hidupnya atau sebut saja: baru pertama kali dirasakan Hermione.

Ketika Bellatrix—bibi terkasihnya— pun meninggal, rasanya tidak se— ah se ... se-aneh ini. Bukan, bukan sedih. Apa itu sedih? Baik, Hermione akan meminta Draco untuk mengajari kata itu juga.

Detak jantung cewek itu terus belingsatan kesana kemari seiring mendekatnya dia ke sisi kiri taksi yang tak karuan bentuknya. Sesekali diliriknya kanan dan kiri jalanan. Sepi. Hanya gemerisik daun yang sekan menertawakan usaha sia-sia keduanya. Baju lengan panjang berpotongan leher rendah Hermione sudah terbungkus peluh yang terus mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Gr— Granger?" panggil Hermione takut-takut, bahkan ia sendiri kaget sejak kapan suara seorang Malfoy bisa bergetar begini.

"Eughh," Arafat masih terus berusaha mengangkat bagian depan taksinya, meski hanya bergeser sedikit.

Hermione bergidik hebat, ketika ditemukannya tangan pucat berlumur darah Draco yang mencuat ke aspal jalanan. Ditariknya sekuat tenaga pintu taksi yang telah bolong kacanya, tak peduli nyeri yang semakin mejadi pada lingkar pinggang akibat goresan kaca jendela tadi.

"Euggh,"

**Bruk.**

"Akhh!"

Saking kuatnya menarik pintu taksi hingga tak menyadari ujung high-heelsnya mulai melicin, Hermione terhempas kebelakang—menyakitkan, dengan punggung atas sebagai tumpuan benturan pertama. Oke tubuh, jangan tunjukkan gejala-gejala osteoporosis atau apalah semacamnya.

"Dan ini sama sekali tak bergeser sedikitpun," ujar Arafat lelah, terjatuh, dan— bisa bangkit lagi, untungnya. Cowok itu menempelkan wajahnya kecapaian di batang pohon.

Memegangi pinggangnya seperti sesepuh kampung, Hermione kembali berjalan mendekati Draco. Oh, rupanya ia terpental cukup jauh tadi. "Granger?"

"..."

"..."

Arafat ikut berjongkok di samping Hermione. "Aku yakin Mister Draco hanya pingsan—"

"Ya, aku juga yakin," Hermione berkata seraya menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam taksi, mencoba mendeteksi detak jantung Draco. Arafat hanya melongo melihat tuannya bisa sebegitu manisnya pada orang lain, sejak hari itu.

Ya, berubah. Tidak salah kan? Hermione memang meminta Draco untuk mengenal apa arti ehm itu—Hermione masih tidak sanggup menyebutnya, dan sekarang pasti merupakan langkah awalnya.

Resapi dan nikmati perasaan aneh ini dulu.

"Masih," ujar Hermione pelan, masih membiarkan jemari lentiknya tertanam diantara lipatan kaus putih Draco. "Tapi ini tidak bagus, kakinya terjepit— dan apa kita harus membangunkan penduduk yang jaraknya satu setengah kilometer dari terowongan sial ini? Atau mencari tambang, mengaitkannya di harley dan pintu taksi, gas sekuat tenaga—"

"Sambungan lepas dan sang pengemudi motor kaget nyaris mental lalu jantungan," sambung Arafat benar-benar polos.

"Aku tak percaya kau punya sisi humor, Arafat."

Cowok itu cuma nyengir. "Bukannya Miss Hermione juga? Tadi adalah sebuah kalimat panjang tanpa jeda yang dijalankan dalam satu tarikan napas. Hampir mirip Mister Draco."

Hermione tidak menjawab, hanya menaikkan alis mata seperti biasa dan kembali berusaha menarik Draco keluar.

"Hrhh—" Draco bersuara, nyaris terdengar seperti merintih sekaligus marah.

"Mister Draco?!"

"Granger?!"

"Apa yang harus kita—"

**NEE NOO NEE NOO NEE NOO.**

"Kau tidak memberiku ide yang bagus tadi, Arafat. Seperti memanggil auror— oh polisi," ucap Hermione seraya menutup matanya silau, tiga mobil sedan peugeot polisi mendekat dan seorang polisi gembul menatap mereka cemas.

_"Check it_, Hampshire lima mil arah tenggara siap evakuasi," ucap polisi kedua pada _walkie-talkie_ -nya.

"Baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya polisi ketiga ramah, seraya memberikan dua botol air mineral pada Hermione dan Arafat yang sudah tak karuan wajahnya—asap hitam telah menggantikan masker malam Hermione kali ini.

Tiga polisi lain bergegas menyelamatkan Draco dan James yang terjepit pada badan taksi, dengan dongkrak mobil semuanya menjadi lebih simpel, pikir Arafat dongkol. Tak perlu susah-susah mengangkat yang tidak mungkin.

Polisi kedua, Arthur McCartney, mengeluarkan catatannya dan mulai menulis. "Nama supir—"

"James Morrison."

"Em, Mr. Arthur kalau boleh tahu siapa—"

"Tingkat kerusakan—"

Polisi keempat yang menancapkan kepalanya di balik kap mesin menengadah. "Hampir maksimum. Oli bocor,"

"—yang memberitahu kejadian ini?" Hermione menutup kalimatnya dengan kesal.

"Oh, penduduk disana," Arthur menunjuk kejauhan. "Dengar ada bunyi 'Boom!' begitu, Nona ...?"

"Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy," Hermione melepas ikatan rambut, membiarkan surai cokelat lurus bergelombang kecilnya menuruni batas punggung.

Sempurna.

Arthur tampak diam mendadak, memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Hermione dengan detail atas sampai bawah, kemudian menunjuk Draco yang sedang dipapah keluar taksi.

"Lalu dia? Pacarmu?"

Pertanyaan Arthur sukses menghasilkan rona samar pada gadis cantik dihadapannya yang tampak gelisah. Hermione sempat menghela napas dramatis sebelum menjawabnya dengan wajah serta nada datar.

Oke kendalikan dirimu, Malfoy.

"Dia— rekanku. Draco William Granger. Dan itu bawahanku, Arafat Montgomery."

"Hai, Mister," Arafat melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Selesai. Duh, pikir Hermione. Rasanya saraf-saraf otaknya ikut terjepit dalam taksi James. Pikirannya pada Draco seakan mulai melunak— yeah.

"Bukannya begitu," kata Arthur, tampak curiga. "Malfoy, Granger, Montgomery dan— James bukan benar-benar supir kan."

Apa? Apa yang Arthur katakan? Hermione menyetel kembali wajah dinginnya tingkat sepuluh celcius.

"Ya?" tuntut Hermione setengah mengeluh, kepalanya terus berdenyut sekarang.

Lama-lama di luar pada malam hari pelik seperti ini bisa bikin anemia rupanya, pikir Hermione pusing.

"Dan menurut identifikasi kaca dalam taksi merupakan properti Diggory," Arthur berkata dengan nada yang terlampau pelan. Polisi bermata biru itu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit malam, mencoba mencari sesuatu—entah, seperti sedang mengikatkan beberapa hipotesa.

Deg. Selaput kabut yang selama ini seakan menyelubungi cerebrum Hermione Malfoy, mulai menghilang. Cewek itu ... yah. Intinya, detik itu juga otak kriminal Hermione kembali bereinkarnasi.

"Kau yakin ini akan terjadi lagi, Mr. Arthur? Demi Mer— Tuhan aku, generasi termuda klan Malfoy cukup main-bersih-untuk-melupakan-masa-lalu!" ujar Hermione berang, seketika ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan Arafat yang ngotot minta nomor telepon ambulans pada si polisi gembul.

Salah.

Takdir Arafat-datang-menyelamatkan-mereka—

_Benar-benar salah._

"Kau mengerti, Miss Malfoy?" Arthur berkotek lagi, kali ini dengan nada cemas.

Hermione mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Keluarganya, memang-tak-bisa-jauh-jauh-dari-skandal. Dan juga masalah, bukan sekedar dalam dunia sihir, Voldem-inion, Harry Potter.

Dunia muggle pun ikut dijamah keluarga agung ini.

"Tapi, ergh, aku belum siap."

Salah. Narcissa benar-benar akan memenggalnya, bila Arafat ikut masuk dalam pusaran **warisan**—masalah keluarga.

"_Fyi,_ dia buronan internasional. Beberapa orang awam berspekulasi bahwa dia ini penyihir—"

Yeah, Cedric memang penyihir.

Titisan Voldemort mungkin? Mengingat kekuatan-_unlimited_-nya-sekarang.

"—di suatu tempat, dan maka itulah spionase tingkat tinggi kami pun belum ada yang bisa menembusnya," tutup Arthur sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian bisa minta bantuan ... _FBI_?"

Arthur menggeleng prihatin, sesekali matanya menyapu tulisan kecil-kecil di folder berkas. "Beberapa anggota sudah ... bersedia tutup mulut. Uang adalah komunikasi mereka. Bahkan aku hampir yakin seluruh anggotanya merupakan sindikat mafia Amerika."

Hermione menunduk, menatap aspal jalanan.

"Dia mengincarmu?" tambah Arthur lagi. "Masalahnya sungguh banyak, dan kami akan berusaha mencari motif terbaru. Sekarang—" Arthur berteriak pada supir ambulans. "—biarkan nona ini ikut bersamanya, Pierce!"

Taksi rongsok James sudah diurus dengan truk derek bersupir Matter. Kelima polisi itu masih mengidentifikasi beberapa hal, jadi mereka juga memanggil satu ambulans lagi untuk mengangkut mayat James.

Aha, dia mati.

"Yeah," Hermione berjalan —masih mempertahankan gaya aristokratnya, menuju ambulans.

Menuju Hampshire Hospitality.

Malam ini, semuanya dimulai.

"Miss Hermione ..." panggil Arafat sejak tadi hingga membley, sebab tuannya tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Paling-paling hanya memeriksa Draco yang sedang dipasangi nebulator dan kembali menatap Arafat horror.

"Well, aku menyesal kau datang menyelamatkan kami, Arafat."

"..."

Menarik napas panjang, Hermione mengendurkan balutan jaket kulitnya dan bersiap berbicara.

"Tak apa, Miss. Maaf menginterupsi. Aku suka apa yang dikatakan Mister Draco. Dia berjanji akan menunjukkan dunia, yang sesungguhnya," ucap cowok itu mantap. Dalam jaket hitam mengkilap yang membungkus tubuhnya meski roman lelah terpatri di wajah, tak akan ada yang menyangka cowok bergaris rahang tegas itu seorang pelayan. Di suatu manor yang legendaris.

Hazel pewaris tunggal klan Malfoy itu kini kelihatan benar-benar ingin minggat dari rongga matanya. Arafat benar-benar menguping pembicaraannya dengan Arthur tadi rupanya. Ditatapnya Draco dengan sinis—tentu saja bercanda, seraya berpikir cowok pirang yang terbaring di hadapan mereka itu merupakan kunci dari semua ini.

Memang benar, kok.

"Hhhh. Baik," Hermione menumpukan dagu pada tangan. "Bersumpahlah kau akan kembali enam hari lagi, di Malfoy Manor, dengan selamat. Right? Berjanjilah hari itu kau harus memberi makan Kwak, Kwik, Kwek, Kwok dan —oke aku lupa, merak-merak kesayanganku semua."

Belum selesai Hermione bicara, kepala Arafat sudah mengangguk-angguk semangat—tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Dan ... Granger," ucap Hermione datar. "Kali ini ajari aku semuanya. Semua hal yang ada dalam kehidupanmu."

* * *

"Pergi. Jauh. Dari. Kehidupan. Keluargaku. Lovegood!" desis Ron dingin, ketika Fleur ditodong pistol oleh si-gila-Lovegood ini.

Nah, perempuan gila mana yang berani-beraninya menodong salah satu anggota keluarga 'partner kerja-nya'? Kecuali dia memiliki dendam tersendiri pada keluarga Weasley.

Ron pikir cewek pirang ini benar-benar mengalami sebagian kelumpuhan saraf dalam otaknya, sehingga tindakan nekatnya ini cukup membahayakan mereka.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum melakukan tugasku," ujar Luna dengan tatapan kosongnya—ngeri. "Jadi jangan halangi aku."

Semuanya hening. Fleur, Percy, Molly. Dan Ron. Anggota keluarga yang lain sedang tidak ada dirumah musim dingin ini.

"Kau ini alien? Tugas apa?" celetuk Percy spontan, diacungkannya tongkat sihir mantan Ketua Murid terbaik Hogwarts itu lurus-lurus.

"Ha ha," Luna tertawa aneh, kemudian menatap Ronald Weasley tajam. "Tugasku hanyalah membawa dia pergi. Dan turunkan tongkatmu, Percy. Kalah cepat dengan selongsong-ku."

**ZLAP.**

Sebuah jaring sintetis—mirip kepunyaan Spiderman, meliliti tubuh bongsor Ron yang malah jadi kelihatan montok. Tentu saja, sahabat Harry James Potter dan Draco William Granger itu meronta hebat, meski usahanya benar-benar nol besar.

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Molly geram, tongkat sihirnya ikut teracung. Untuk ukuran grammy-grammy, jangan sekali-sekali kau anggap remehkan dia. "Tidak boleh ada orang yang berani-beraninya memperlakukan anakku—"

**DZZZRRRTTT.**

Molly langsung terjatuh ke lantai, yang menimbulkan gedebug keras.

"MOM!" teriak Percy dan Fleur bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Ron, yang mulutnya terplester sehingga tidak bisa ikut meramaikan teriakan itu.

"KAU!" kecam Percy seratus persen tenggelam dalam kemarahan. Urat-urat mulai bermunculan di sekitar pelipisnya. "_Expelliarm_—"

Luna mengacungkan alat penyengat listrik ditangan kiri, dengan pistol masih di kanan."Turunkan atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Dia tak akan mati, hanya kejut listrik level standar. Beberapa jam lagi akan bangun. Oh ayolah_ it's simple_, aku akan membawa pergi Weasley ini dan kalian tenang—"

Ganti Fleur yang kali ini maju memasang wajah sinisnya. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan membawa adik iparku dalam konotasi positif, kau ... agen?"

"Fleur!" bisik Percy sambil melotot, memberi kode untuk tak melawan cewek pirang dengan seribu senjata dihadapan mereka ini lebih lanjut.

Luna memicingkan matanya pada gadis keturunan veela itu, kemudian menggamit leher Ron seraya mundur menuju pintu keluar. "Positif atau negatif, bukan kalian ataupun AKU yang menentukan. Dan, _yeah_, agen? Panggilan yang bagus!"

Seketika deru angin memasuki ruang utama The Burrow. Rumput-rumput ilalang berebutan masuk melalui pintu utama yang telah dibuka Luna dengan kasar, membuat Percy dan Fleur kelilipan tingkat tinggi. Jangkrik-jangkrik dan berbagai tetek bengek hewan malam menyerbu keduanya tak pandang bulu.

"Jadi, _bye_! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Luna mengucapkan kata perpisahannya dengan santai, menggeret Ron ke tengah hamparan rumput hijau malam hari. Ketukan boot hitam Luna mendominasi pendengaran selain deru mesin aneh yang seakan ada diatas The Burrow.

Samar-samar Percy melihat sesuatu—helikopter besar! yang mengambang sepuluh meter di atas padang rumput, dengan baling-baling jumbo yang membuat semuanya di bawah menjadi pusaran tornado kecil berhamburan.

Jadi, bisnis apa yang adiknya lakukan di Hogwarts sampai sebegininya? Pikir Percy benar-benar lemas.

* * *

"Jangan lemas begitu," suara bariton Cedric membangunkan Cho dari tidur ayamnya. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa seiring makin surut tenaga Cho—kapsul ini seperti menyerap seluruh tenaga dan pikirannya— Cho berusaha menggerakkan lima belas otot wajahnya untuk menyetel roman sinis.

"..."

Cedric menaikkan sebelah alisnya menantang, sembari menyesap _martini_-nya elegan. "Kawanmu susah sekali dilacak ya,"

"..."

_Tahan._

"Dan pastinya tak akan menyerahkan diri begitu saja," Cedric mengelus dagunya perlahan, kemudian mengamati pergerakan lingkaran merah yang terus mendekati markas yang didominasi warna hijau-hitam-pekat ini pada LED super besarnya.

"Lihat ini? Heli yang membawa teman-rambut-merah-bodohmu itu," ujar salah satu agen Cedric yang bertugas dalam unit navigator.

"..."

_Gila. Dia gila._

Cho mengamati wajah kejam Cedric tajam, kemudian beralih ke kedua bola mata cokelatnya. Beda. Bukan cokelat seperti dulu lagi, tapi cewek keturunan Dinasti Ming itu berpikir bola mata mantan kekasihnya ... berwarna merah gelap.

"Jadi aku menggunakan trik _teman._"

"..."

"Ayo, bicaralah sayang," ucap Cedric dengan nada bahaya, mengusap pipi putih pucat Cho yang makin berkurang kekenyalannya. Semua gara-gara kapsul laknat aneh ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini."

Bukannya menjawab, cowok gila itu malah tertawa meremehkan—benar-benar tertawa memegangi perutnya. Dan jika tak ada Alexish, salah satu cewek seksi berwajah timur tengah koleksi Cedric yang tiba-tiba datang untuk menyangga Cedric, cowok laknat itu bisa jatuh berguling-guling.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Cedric mengucapkan terima kasih pada Alexish—ucapan terimakasih dengan mencium bibir merah cewek itu seakan ingin merobeknya, dan meremas kedua bongkah bokong montoknya yang berbalut dress merah ketat.

Ckck, Alexish ini merupakan satu dari banyak korban perdagangan prostitusi mafia lintas benua. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu hey cantik, pikir Cho simpatik. Cho bisa melihat sebenarnya Alexish ini memiliki wajah yang berpendidikan. Cuci otak mungkin?

_Haha._

Tak ada gunanya melawan.

"Kau berjanji takkan menyebarkannya pada siapapun? Media— oh ataupun polisi?" ejek Cedric benar-benar telak. Seakan Cho dengan mudahnya bisa membebaskan diri dari ruang bawah tanah apek ini dan sebebas itu berteriak minta tolong, ada kasus besar di dalam sini.

Semudah dirinya mengadu pada guru jika ada teman yang nakal, di masa PreSchool.

"Aku harus menghabisi klan Granger ..."

"Lalu?" tukas Cho penasaran—sangat.

Cedric kembali tergelak, lalu memerintah Centro menyalakan cerutunya. "Tebak apa."

"Keluarga kalian saling menaruh dendam?"

"Haha. Tak sekedar itu. Otakmu terlalu cetek untuk memahami konflik pekat ini, Choky."

Baiklah. Cho akan lebih cepat tua lima tahun bila dikurung sebulan disini lamanya.

"OKE. AKU MENGERTI, KELUARGAMU, DAN KELUARGA DRACO, LALU MALFOY JUGA, SAMA-SAMA SEPERTI ITU 'KAN?" Cho berteriak frustrasi. Dipejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha melakukan penerawangan yang lagi-lagi diajarkan nenek tercintanya. Dapat. "Dan aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak menyerangnya dari dulu di Hogwarts. Reputasimu bisa runtuh, benar? Kembali ke masa lalu, mungkin ada perselisihan, penggelapan uang, atau mungkin perselingkuhan antar kedua keluarga besar ternama itu dan kau—"

BAK.

Tangan Cedric mendarat kasar di sisi kanan kapsul Cho. Cewek sipit itu cuma terkekeh bahagia, usaha menampar Cedric kurang cukup berhasil rupanya.

Cho berasa di atas angin sekarang.

"Jadi ... benar? Aku yakin keluarga Draco dulunya benar-benar sindikat yang kuat, selalu menang dan menang dalam perdagangan haram klasik apapun. Dan klanmu, yang selalu iri, hanya bisa mengais-ngais tembok? Atau juga mencakarnya? Hahaha. Dan ada salah satu anggota keluargamu yang—"

"DIAM!" Cedric ganti berteriak frustrasi. Kepalanya makin panas. Memori itu kembali terulang.

Dengan tawa ala Bellatrix yang terpendam, Cho mendadak berubah jadi psikopat sinting dalam kapsulnya. Tebakannya benar. Tak peduli wajah membunuh Cedric yang seakan benar-benar ingin membunuhnya bulat-bulat akibat pembukaan perdana kartu rahasianya.

"Eugene, matikan kontrol oksigennya."

* * *

"Jangan seperti cacing kehabisan oksigen, Helena _dear._"

Cewek dengan leher dan kaki jenjang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, diambilnya segelas minuman kaleng greensand dan meneguknya tanpa ampun. Kaus _you can see_ putihnya nyaris transparan akibat peluh yang bertempelan. Latihan ekstra pagi ini benar-benar membuat otot-otot sendinya hampir lumpuh.

"Ini parah," cewek-bernama-Helena itu berkata. "Kapan sih _deadline_-nya?"

Menyandarkan kepalanya santai di kursi berpungguk tegak, Jim ikut menenggak sodanya lahap dan menatap cewek cantik dengan riasan smoky-eyes pada kedua matanya itu bangga.

"Sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi."

Helena mengambil handuk putihnya cepat-cepat, menghapus jejak peluh yang masih ngeyel menempel pada tengkuknya. Diikatnya rambut hitam panjang bak putri itu jadi kuncir kuda, kemudian duduk di pangkuan cowok kekar bernama Jim itu.

"Bosmu belum pernah bertemu denganku kan," Helena mulai bicara dengan suara serak khas dirinya. "Kenapa juga aku harus selalu giat latihan balap dalam kota dan harus menguasai senjata berat nan aneh itu," tutup Helena pelan. Jari telunjuk kurusnya menunjuk sebuah kotak perak berisi senjata dengan lima lubang peluru.

Jim hanya terkekeh pelan, direngkuhnya erat Helena seraya menggigit telinga cewek itu. "Pokoknya lakukan saja, sayang. Kau akan bergabung dengan sindikat yang sama denganku. Kita. Bersama. Dan satu lagi, kau akan langsung berhadapan dengan musuh bos kurasa, berusahalah!" ujar Jim menyemangati.

Cewek itu cuma menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, aku ingin istirahat, Jim. Sekalian ganti pakaian,_ iyeakh_, ini bau!"

"Bau pun kau tetap sempurna di mataku, dear," goda Jim yang langsung mencium Helena tepat di bibir.

**Pluk.**

Sesuatu terjatuh dari saku celana Helena. Ia mengernyit, kemudian mengambil benda aneh itu yang ternyata adalah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk lambang keabadian, _infinity._

Helena memicingkan matanya mengamati tulisan super kecil yang terpatri di permukaan bandul kalung.

**S**e**r**e**n**a**S**m**i**t**h**&**C**a**r**a**D**e**l**e**v**i**n**g**n**e

Empat suku kata itu terus berjejer melingkari bandul kalung keabadian itu. Seperti kalung persahabatan.

"Serena?" gumam Helena nyaris berbisik. Ia merasakan _déjà vu_ yang amat sangat berat setelah mengucapkan nama itu. Rasa seperti dikeramas dan dipukul tiba-tiba menjalari kepalanya. Seakan organ _vestibular_-nya ingin lenyap sekarang juga.

"Ada apa, _dear_?" tanya Jim heran, matanya ikut menilik apa yang dilihat Helena. Sedetik kemudian mata Jim membulat sempurna, menggambarkan perasaan kaget bercampur panik. "Ah! Buang benda sampah itu, Helena!"

* * *

_"Arafat, tolong buang sampah-sampah ini."_

_"Ya, Miss."_

_"Eh yang itu juga— astaga Granger ini jorok sekali ya."_

_"..."_

_"Benar-benar menghalangi jalanku! Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali, sih?_"

Gelap. Tapi suara-suara itu terus terdengar. Masuk dalam membran timpani seorang Granger, kemudian menghantarkannya pada osikel, koklea, terakhir ujung saraf.

Buka mata, terang. Iris mata Draco yang tadinya mengecil mulai membesar, rangsangan cahaya.

Menggeliat ke kanan, krek—_aw_, pinggang kirinya ... seperti rasa-rasa nyaris copot.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dua pucuk kepala manusia yang sedaritadi bungkuk-membungkuk memunguti sampah rumah tangga langsung berdiri tegak.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Halo, sorry banget yang makin gangerti, suka-suka-anda-lah, **HEHE**. Pokoknya **DraCedMione** gitu dah. Trus tadi itu (_spoiler_ dikit ye) ngerti kan Helena itu Serena. Ingatannya itu dimodifikasi beberapa—tapi bukan pake sihir, ada lah mungkin istilahnya cuci otak. Gapake sunlight tapi, ya.

Makasih banyak yang udah review, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. Kenapa? Itu termasuk alasan dari update yang agak terlalu cepet gini, besok udah masuk sekolah lagi, efektif (_yea_) jadi juga publishnya udah kayak kebakaran bulu ketek—eh jenggot daripada besok-besok banyak tugas (Ceritanya baru penjurusan dan _guess what_? Masuk ipa! Haha curcol parah.) Tapi bakal di selesaikan._ Wong_ endingnya aja udah tersimpan rapi!

Pokoknya thanks banget sekali lagi buat:** Constantinest, christabelicious, A Princess Slytherin, qunnyv19, Selena Hallucigenia, Riani, Alicia Oliverius, EnVirgo/Wiandavirgo, cacavvv92, Nyanmaru desu, Ms. Loony Lovegood** and **gothicamylee** yang udah review di chapter 5!_ Much love, xx._

_._

_._

_._

**Akhir kataahh, review yap? Hihi:***

**P**ixie **P**orsche **Y**ousaf


	7. Dynamics

Lakukan.

**Tidak.**

Lakukan.

**Tidak.**

Laku—

Enam pucuk daun teh bulat-bulat dengan klorofil yang merata—hijau hingga pinggiran tulang daun.

Hingga lapisan kutikula-nya.

Kedua bola mata cokelat Theo mondar-mandir pada dua titik fokus.

Sebuah kotak perak—

dan pintu arah ruang tengah.

Gendang telinganya ikut menghantarkan denting piano klasik yang begitu memanjakan pikiran, dan juga dirinya.

Daunnya sudah gundul. Tinggal tangkai. Jadi, apa tadi? 'Tidak'?

Baiklah.

Dan terakhir, jangan tanya Theo darimana ia bisa mendapatkan enam pucuk daun teh hijau itu.

* * *

.

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**o0o**

**F**ast, **M**alfoy **A**nd **F**urious © Pixie Porsche Yousaf

.

.

**Chapter 7: Dynamics**

.

.  
Happy reading, **R**n**R**!

.  
.

.

* * *

_Come on._

Berdasarkan observasi dan pengalaman, mendapatkan Astoria KEMBALI memang gampang-gampang susah. Ralat, coret dua kata 'gampang'-nya, dan berikan pangkat seratus di kanan atas kata 'susah'. Reaksi Greengrass junior ini jika Theo dengan mudahnya melakukan ITU, tak jauh-jauh dari senyawa alkana. Mungkin pembakaran, subtitusi atau juga eliminasi.

Dan cowok-yang-tidak-akan-pernah-jatuh-ke-lubang-yang- sama itu, lebih memilih menghindari reaksi eliminasi. Atau secara tidak langsung dirinya bisa 'menghilangkan' potongan jiwanya itu demi memperoleh kesenangan semata, cukup sederhana juga.

Jadi, masa bodoh lah dengan cicitan Cedric mengenai Teori Upah Ethis atau Teori Produktivitas Marginal—yang sekarang benar-benar tak ada gunanya. Lakukan tugasku, kau dapat. Bukan masalah habis manis sepah dibuang, memang dari awal Theodore Nott tidak menyetujui rencana murahan—yang katanya—sahabatnya itu.

Maksudnya, Theo lebih memilih untuk menjalankan animonya sendiri ketimbang ikut-ikutan dengan Cedric. Ketahuilah, Theo bukan cowok norak macam—pikirkan saja siapa yang norak dipikiranmu. Dan dia LEBIH DARI KATA 'cukup tahu' tentang segala problematika Diggory's seeee-buyut-buyutnya.

Lagi-lagi atensinya tersegel pada kotak perak berlapis kain flanel dekil di bawah tempat tidur yang setengah tersibak. Label emas besar bertulisan '_PHASR Rifle_' seakan berubah menyerupai seringaian edan Cedric dan sindikat megalomaniak-nya.

Kau mengerti? Ini dilema yang sangat-sangat-berat.

IKUT ataupun TIDAK, sama-sama bermasalah, rasanya. Bedanya, mungkin rasio kekuatan kedua kubu masih satu banding seratus. Atau bisa juga lima puluh?

Theo sendiri masih kurang tahu jumlah orang-orang Draco. Rasanya tak ada, sudah tumbang semua mungkin? Sejak rapat-pleno-pemilihan-bandar sepuluh tahun lalu yang detik terakhirnya berubah jadi rapat bercak darah.

Ikut: Selain beresiko kehilangan Asto, Theo juga sama sekali enggan menimbun dosa.

Tidak: Nyawa mereka (Theo & Astor) terancam _habis._

Tangan Theo meraih sebuah kotak hitam yang lampu kecil di atasnya berkedip tiga detik sekali. Enam titik lampu, lampu pertama—sepertinya itu milik Luna—sudah berubah indikator jadi hijau.

_Great job_, Lun.

Diantara keenam antek-antek Slytherin Cedric, cowok bermarga Nott ini memang yang paling kolot. Jika yang lain diberi iPhone atau semacamnya, Theo cuma diberi kotak hitam ini yang bentuknya hampir menyerupai kotak amal.

Theo menyandarkan dahinya empat puluh lima derajat di kusen pintu—berharap suasananya agak dramatis.

Cewek itu. Pilihan atas segalanya.

Melihat Astoria dalam radius lima meter—bahkan sejauh apapun!—bisa membuat produksi es balok dalam diri Theo mencair dan banjir.

Dan mati?

Eh—

Diseretnya langkah gontai plus lema(s!)-gemulai menuju sumber suara yang sejak tadi memanjakan nurani seorang Theo untuk tidak lanjut kepada junky-promise Cedric.

Surai hitam mengkilau yang tertimpa hangatnya mentari dari jendela kaca utama benar-benar mengikis bulu kaki Theo sedikit demi sedikit. Jari-jari lentik Astoria yang tak ada duanya, seakan menari salsa dengan seksi di atas punggung para barisan tuts putih dan hitam.

Canon, lagu favorit keduanya.

"Hm," Theo bergumam penuh konspirasi, kemudian duduk di samping Astoria. Pandangan cewek itu tak berpindah, masih merem-melek menghayati permainannya sendiri. Keduanya menikmati lagu dalam diam.

Tak lama, jemari Theo ikut andil berlompatan di atas tuts piano. Harmonisasi lagu semakin menyebarluaskan pikiran-pikiran Theo. Begitu?

"Ast ..."

Terdengar bunyi nada do yang ditekan terlalu lama.

**Tèng.**

Hati cewek itu pagi ini sama tenangnya dengan silir angin dari perbukitan di Sheffield yang menyusupi celah-celah helai rambutnya. Orang kasmaran memang seakan dibuat lupa segalanya, tingkat khayalan yang overdosis, perasaan otak jadi semanis kembang gula dan tentunya—

Tak peduli apapun yang menghadang, terkadang naluri orang tersebut malah menyimpang dari prinsipnya.

Jadi yah, bahasa umumnya, Astoria agak-sedikit-nyaris-hampir tunduk pada cowok berambut cokelat di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikiran, sekarang, hey," Theo membuka kalimatnya tepat pada baris not balok terakhir.  
Diliriknya Astoria yang sedang menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, dengan bahu terangkat dan mata yang terpejam.

"Hanya berdua ... di suatu tempat yang ikonik, dan akhir yang simpel?" Astoria memajukan bibirnya ke depan, lalu memiringkan kepala fokus pada bibir Theo—menunggu sesuatu yang meluncur dari salah satu panca indera cowok itu.

"Akhir setelah Hogwarts? Hmm, membangun sesuatu yang baru? Bagaimana dengan toko piano impian ... 'mu' atau bisa kuganti dengan—'kita'?"

Sebuah anggukan skeptis menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dan ... _whatever happens, you'll safe with me_?" Theo perlu berember-ember jus kutil kodok Luna untuk membuat suasana menjadi se-heroik ini. Dalam artian, sok romantis.

Jawablah, jawab.

Agar aku bisa menolerir daun-daun gundul tadi, batin Theo bergemuruh.

"Ya."

"..."

Astoria merubah posisinya menjadi miring empat puluh derajat ke samping—posisi bersandar di dada Theo— dan menelusupkan jari mungilnya di jemari sosis jumbo milik Theo.

"Apapun. Astoria—" Astoria menunjuk dadanya. "akan selalu ikut Theodor-an," kemudian menarik garis lurus ke dada bidang cowok itu.

Seulas senyum mengembang terlukis dalam wajah mupeng Theo, menyadari bahwa keputusan daun konyol tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar—atau mungkin tiga per empat nya?!

Dan, bereslah. Tak ada resiko permanen.

Rohani, jasmani, dan—

Teman bisnis.

Tapi menurut Draco dan yang lainnya sih, tindakan kesalahan si bungsu Greengrass ini menuai ketidakberesan apa-yang-akan-terjadi-selanjutnya.

* * *

"Selanjutnya ... ini, ini, semalam belum sempat kau sedot dengan _vacuum_ ini kan," Hermione kembali berkoar sambil berkacak pinggang memunguti barang-barang yang menurutnya masuk dalam klasifikasi sampah kering. Kalau basah ya, seperti popok yang di angkat Arafat tadi—saudara balita Draco begitu jorok, eh?!

Rumah berlantai dua di Kensington Park itu tergolong sepi krik-krik dibandingkan dengan tetangga kanan-kiri yang rata-rata anak remaja yang gemar party naked. Hermione berpikir rumah sesunyi ini hanya dihidupi Draco seorang dengan beberapa sanak saudara yang mungkin datang berkunjung tiap bulannya. Lemari penuh beragam wiski—sepertinya itu cuma koleksi—, bufet antik, hiasan kepala rusa di atas tv LED, beberapa barang elektronik terbaru dan canggih hanya berjejer rapi didiami oleh lapisan debu setebal setengah sentimeter.

Ketika menyusuri bagian dinding utara, Hermione menemukan sebuah pintu baja berwarna merah. Didorong rasa keingintahuan yang maksimal, Hermione mendorong kuat-kuat pintu yang tak bergagang itu.

Tidak bisa.

Tapi indra penciuman cewek itu menangkap bau bubuk mesiu.

Apa yang Granger lakukan, eh? Rasanya perkamen _impersonate and thoughts_ tentang Draco William Granger milik Hermione bisa lebih dari tiga lembar. Banyak rahasia di sini.

"Miss ..." suara Arafat menggema di lorong perhubungan antara ruang utama dan ruang belakang.  
"Mister Draco sudah bangun dan—"

Hening sejenak.

"Ya, Arafaat?" balas Hermione cepat-cepat kemudian bergegas meninggalkan pintu merah baja tadi, menuju ruang utama.

"—err, memanggil nama Miss Hermione."

HEH?

Hermione merasakan sesuatu menonjok dadanya keras. Tapi tak ada apapun, kok. Angin mulai punya tangan ya?

"Ya, hei Granger. Baik-baik saja?" sapa Hermione datar sambil mengelap keringatnya, oh sudah jam tujuh pagi rupanya. Diliriknya perban Draco yang mengitari kepala besarnya, dengan titik merah di dahi kanan dan beberapa surai pirang ngeyelnya yang mencuat keluar jalur.

Memegangi kepalanya keberatan, Draco mulai bercicit. "Kau. Kau yang baik-baik saja? Oh— maafkan aku kejadian semalam, oke itu takkan terjadi kalau—"

Hermione buru-buru memotong. "Baik dan— hoy! Semalam sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tak peduli, baiklah maafkan aku."

"Mis-ter?"

"Kau kenapa, sih? Amnesia? Apa pecahan beling semalam masuk merobek salah satu saraf otakmu dan membuat seorang Granger minta maaf padaKU?"

Draco mengernyit lama, kemudian menggeleng lima kali. Arafat sampai menggigiti pipi bagian dalamnya menahan tawa akibat kelakuan Draco yang mirip balita susah makan.

"Hm? Bantu aku berdiri, please."

Tiga detik memandang sinis Draco, Hermione menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk ditarik Draco. Arafat pun demikian.

Oke, apa lagi ini. Apa lagi. Hermione terus berspekulasi sejak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin Draco. Mungkin ini Teori Ion Svante Arrhenius? Mungkin Draco semacam larutan elektrolit yang dapat menghantarkan arus listrik karena mengandung ion-ion yang bergerak bebas.

Kalau ehm itu kayaknya bukan seperti ini kelihatannya.

Kalau Arafat merasakan demikian juga berarti yah, teori itu benar. Tapi, wajah Arafat biasa saja tuh?

Draco merasakan hal yang serupa. Seperti ... kesetrum aki GS Hybrid keluaran terbaru. Dan ia tidak cukup norak seperti Hermione, hal itu pernah dirasakannya sekali. Ting. Salah satu ingatannya bercicit mengenai traktat mereka bahwa: Jangan sampai jatuh ehm itu pada cewek di depannya.

Baiklah.

"Kalian tidak ganti baju? Aromanya belum enak," sindir Draco lumayan tak tahu diri. Hermione siap melotot dan mengeluarkan seribu satu kalimat pedasnya sebelum pandangan Draco menyapu keadaan sekitar. Apa? Bersih?

"Oh, terimakasih!" ucap Draco sumringah, Arafat mengangguk ceria dan duduk bersila di karpet kulit beruang kutub bermotif puluhan burung merpati.

"Sanitasimu masih di bawah Troll. Ew,"

Draco memiringkan kepalanya perlahan menghadap Hermione. "Yang tidak ikut bekerja disarankan tutup mulut."

Oke, saraf Granger kembali tersambung rupanya, pikir Hermione malas.

"Miss Hermione ikut membantu kok, Mister Draco. Sampah-sampah di bawah tangga, ia yang punguti. Sampai-sampai, kita berdua tertidur di tangga," sahut Arafat benar-benar polos. Tak peduli wajah Hermione yang bertransformasi menjadi kepiting rebus: malu sekaligus merasa tunduk.

"A-a jangan kepedean dulu," Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. "Omong-omong—"

Draco mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan mulut Hermione. "Kinerja yang bagus, Malfoy. Dengan kesadaran membantu sesama, semakin lama fungsi afeksi dalam otak semakmu bisa aktif dan kau bisa lihat apa itu ehm."

"Ya, ya, ya terserahmu, Granger. Sekarang aku ingin tanya—"

"Tunggu. Dengan apa kalian bayar rumah sakit tadi malam? Daun pepaya?" Draco menyipitkan matanya sok galak pada Hermione, kemudian beralih ke Arafat yang langsung menerawang langit-langit.

"Itu yang akan kita bicarakan," tandas Hermione serius. "Masalah biaya, mungkin berhubungan dengan asuransi jiwamu. Tapi masalah insiden semalam aku—"

Lagi-lagi cowok bermarga Granger itu mengernyit. Sepintas pikirannya kembali melayang tentang taksi suruhan itu, kecelakaan, memori masa lalu dan ... fakta baru: sekarang mereka sedang berada di dunia muggle. Tanpa tongkat sihir sebatangpun.

Ini gila. Seriuskah Cedric melakukan ini?

"Jadi ... kau tahu?" tanya Draco skeptis.

"Oh, aku belum pernah bilang ya kalau Druella Black dan tentunya semua Malfoy ikut rapat hari itu?"

"What?" Ternyata sebarisan keluarga ubanan sepuluh tahun lalu yang dilihat Draco kecil adalah ... Malfoy. Draco memijat pelipisnya lemas, sekarang, apa? Hari kedua. Dipastikan hari ke tujuh saat kembali ke Hogwarts bisa-bisa dia lumpuh dan Cedric semakin mirip Voldemort yang agak rada.

"Emm, maaf menginterupsi. Pisang ini aman tidak ya?" Arafat melambaikan tiga buah pisang dari atas piring kaca, ternyata dari tadi cowok ini telah berkeliaran mengamati apa yang ada di rumah Draco, sampai akhirnya bertemu pisang memprihatinkan ini.

"Eh itu—"

"Jangan dimakan, Arafat. Itu busuk dan lembek! Sama seperti pemiliknya," tukas Hermione sadis, kemudian kembali menuntut cerita dari Draco. Arafat cuma mengangguk dan meletakkan pisangnya sambil mengernyit jijik.

Oh baiklah tak ada gunanya membalas Malfoy satu ini, batin Draco gondok.

"Apa yang hilang dan diincar sebenarnya?"

"Dua buah_ chip_ berisi dokumen penting. Itu bisa membawa klan termudanya ke podium bandar kelas inter. Satu chip lagi ..." Draco menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ya_, I see_. Skandal?"

"Untuk apa dia mengejarmu juga?" kali ini gantian Draco bertanya.

"Sesuatu. Dulu Bellatrix sempat jadi pendamping Christian Diggory, sebagai asisten 'terbaiknya'. Kupikir, aku selanjutnya?" Hermione merenggangkan otot-otot sendinya perlahan, membuat dadanya terangkat dan terekspos lebar tepat di atas perban Draco. Meski tertutup seluruhnya masih dengan balutan kaus putih dan jaket semalam, pemandangannya tetap menggoda. Itu bagian tubuh atau dua bakpao yang disatukan, sih? Pikir Draco jengkel.

"Lalu, kau pasti dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran emas itu sekarang," ujar Draco melankolis. "Dan sekarang kau memata-mataiku dulu, 'kan? Berniat gabung dalam sindkatnya?"

Sebuah seringai yang tidak bisa didefinisikan tercipta di wajah Hermione sekarang. Mengikat seluruh rambut cokelatnya jadi kuncir kuda lagi, Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Draco dan memperkecil jarak mereka.

"Haruskah kujawab pertanyaanmu?" bisik Hermione di telinga kiri Draco, tangan kanannya meraba dada bidang kotak-kotak enam Sang Granger dengan gerakan melingkar.

"Èh—" Sekuat tenaga Draco kembali mengumpulkan oksigen di sekitarnya yang terasa mulai kabur. Ketegangan, setruman aki, secuil kenikmatan menghinggapi tubuhnya. Suara batiniahnya nyaris kalah kencang dengan deru hujan besar yang turun pagi ini.

Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana atau apa yang di rasakan Hermione pula saat ini.

Sebelum tangan Hermione sempat merayap ke perut Draco—

**NING NONG.**

Serentak keduanya tersadar kembali dari atmosfir ekstra gila yang sempat melanda.

**NING NONG, NING NONG, NING NONG.**

Draco bersumpah akan menendang pantat si tamu yang benar-benar tak sabaran ini. Memang sih, teras bertangga depan rumah Draco tak ada kanopinya, jadi siapapun yang berniat jadi tamu bisa basah kuyup di situ dalam kondisi hujan deras.

"Ya, ya!" teriak Draco yang pasti tak akan sampai ke gendang telinga si tamu, jika tetesan air mulai menggantungi daun telinga tamu. Hermione mengekor pergerakan Draco sambil berjaga-jaga, menoleh ke samping, batang hidung Arafat sudah lenyap dari sudut manapun di ruang utama. Hoam, paling-paling ia sedang menjajah dapur.

.

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Hei."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa hujannya benar-benar hujan asam ber-pH tinggi hingga mempengaruhi wajah masam?" tanya (baca: sindir) Hermione sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Sebab wajah keduanya melukiskan cemberut stadium empat, dengan tetesan air dari mana saja: rambut, alis, kening, hidung, tetek bengek barang bawaan, hingga sepertinya merembes ke pakaian dalam dan jempol kaki.

"Harry," Draco mengucapkan kata pertamanya setelah jeda sepuluh detik. "Weasley. Masuklah."

.

.

.

.

" ... setelah itu polisi bagian sektor empat mengira kami imigran Afghanistan yang kehilangan induknya dan sempat menggiring kami ke kantor polisi," celoteh Harry sembari menyesap segelas kecil wiski jackdie* terbaik yang disuguhkan Draco. Rasa keras namun lembut di akhir melewati tenggorokan _The Chosen One_ tersebut. "Untung aku punya kartu kependudukan. Kami menginap di losmen setempat, bangun pukul enam dan satu jam tersesat sampai di sini."

Hermione dan Draco mendengarkannya seksama. Sementara Ginny masih saja berkutat dengan_ hair dryer_-nya.

"Ehm, permisi tuan-tuan. Kaviar Ossetra, dengan _creme fraiche_ salmon, kroket bawang kentang, minyak basil, putih telur, dan kuning telur," jelas Arafat bangga kemudian menurunkan nampan dan piring tipis berisi makanan super mahal itu satu per satu.

"Aw! Hai Arafat, ikut kesini juga?" sapa Ginny antusias, diturunkannya _hair dryer_ merah milik Hermione dan menyuap sesendok kaviar tersebut menggunakan sendok kaviar nakre.

"Ya, Miss Ginny. Senang bertemu lagi," balas Arafat sopan sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, permisi."

"Thanks, Arafat," ujar Hermione santai. Tapi dikira mabok oleh yang lain—terutama Draco, yang senyam-senyum sebab progress psikiaternya mulai berpengaruh pada Hermione.

Semuanya mulai makan makanan itu pelan-pelan. Sesuap-sesuap. Kecuali Harry, dengan kacamata bulatn sebagai jembatan penglihatan mengamati telur ikannya seakan-akan mengamati kotoran ayam.

"_Merlin_ Draco. Darimana kau punya persediaan telur ikan sturgeon sebanyak ini?! Mahal. Langka. Dan—"

"Daripada kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk mencicipi makanan ini, makanlah sebelum aku akan memakannya," ejek Hermione pedas, diliriknya Draco yang mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan siap mengeluarkan beribu-ribu wejangan.

Cowok bermata emerald itu cuma balik memandang Hermione sinis sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya—selalu.

Draco mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak, Harry, sang pahlawan dunia sihir, satu-satunya yang belum tahu permasalahan se-pelik ini. "Aku mendapatkannya ... yah beli. Di perairan Inggris, banyak."

Padahal, separuh benua memang pernah dipantati pewaris tunggal klan Granger ini untuk 'mendapatkan' lebih dari sekedar telur ikan sturgeon. Dikuasai lebih baik? Tapi kata 'dikuasai' lebih tepat didedikasikan untuk kedua senior Granger saja.

* * *

"Granger saja," Cedric memindahkan berkas folder bernama Harry James Potter di layar tabel LED-nya ke urutan paling bawah. "Saat ini Potty bukan sepenuhnya ancaman. Skill-nya hanya berduel dengan tongkat, bukan?"

Cowok negro di belakang Cedric yang sedang memangku cewek seksi berambut pirang kecokelatan, mengangguk ekspresif pada bossnya.

"Ya 'kan, Daphne _honey_?" Blaise mengulangi pertanyaan Cedric seraya mengecup buah dada kiri kakak Astoria Greengrass.

"Awgh— ya," Daphne mengerang pelan, sementara Cedric masih mengernyit dan kadang menggeleng terpaku melihat pergerakan data di layar LED-nya.

Cedric menoleh ke samping, ke tempat seorang pemuda berkulit putih sedang memainkan cerutunya. "Sylar, aku ingin kau habisi dulu Kolonel Hans Landa. Kurasa dia mulai bergerak ke Inggris dari Brazil untuk segera men-tameng-kan anak emasnya, Si Lusuh Granger."

Gabriel Gray_ a.k.a_ Sylar _a.k.a_ kroni emas Diggory's, dibalik kekuatan dan 'kegiatan'nya membelah otak  
para gangster atau sekedar suruhan bossnya untuk mencuri kekuatannya, hanyalah seorang orang dewasa dengan otak remaja labil. Bedanya, kalo remaja labil bikin orangtuanya marah-marah, dia membunuhnya.

"Harus melumatnya dimana? Dover Harbour atau Heathrow Airport?" Sylar menurunkan cerutunya, menunggu titah Cedric selanjutnya.

Memutar kursi berodanya cepat, Cedric termenung sambil berpikir sejenak. "Pengawalannya pasti ketat. Tak mungkin ia datang lewat pelabuhan. Apalagi jika ada cewek gila itu, basis cewek The Granger—siapa namanya?"

"Lara Croft Granger," jawab Sylar santai.

"Yeah, dia. Yang ke toilet umumpun masih mengenakan 1001 senjata yang bertempelan di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Baiklah, pokoknya halangi jalan mereka. Ambil Porsche Carerra S ini," Cedric melempar kunci salah satu dari ratusan mobil mewahnya pada Sylar.

"Lama sekali Ginny," dengus Blaise prihatin. "Walaupun Potter sama sekali bukan ancaman, itu bisa memancing Granger menyerahkan diri se-instan mungkin, 'kan."

"Ginny, Pansy, Theo, dan siapa lagi? Menyusahkan," tukas Luna dingin. Cewek murni pirang itu memencet layar iPhone-nya gesit, berusaha menghubungi telepon satu saluran milik Ginny. Jadi telepon Ginny memang hanya bisa dipakai untuk menelepon semua nomor yang terdaftar dalam Diggory's Army. Selain itu disconnect.

"Dimatikan," seru Luna jengkel.

"Kuharap ia tak jatuh cinta pada Potter, haha," timpal Blaise merendahkan, kemudian melirik Cho Chang yang tertidur dalam kapsulnya setelah sempat pingsan akibat penghentian kontrol oksigen sementara oleh Cedric kemarin.

"Bisa jadi? Hahaha," tawa paksaan Cedric meriuhkan aksi kontra pasangan Harry-Ginny oleh Blaise dan Luna.

Eugene Pekkala, wanita asal Rusia, staf unit ilmuwan yang rangkap sebagai pengontrol kapsul datang membawa dua tumpuk berkas mengenai spesies cannabis yang paling terbaru pada Cedric.

"Ini kurang. Semuanya ada pada keparat lemah itu. Sekaligus isi traktat hasil rapat yang sempat dilarikan William Granger. Dan ..."

* * *

"William Granger? Ini dia?" ujar Harry terpana, tangannya turun mengikuti lekukan rahang tegas di foto ayah Draco. Draco hanya menggangguk menyakinkan dan kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong jeans.

"Tapi kau tahu, aku juga pernah dengar tentang Five Families*, itu sadis," tambah Harry sambil bergidik.

"Kau ikut bergabung denganku, berarti?" tawar Draco seraya tertawa renyah. Dikalungkannya bahu Harry erat sebagai sahabat sehidup semati.

"Setelah tahu sedetil-detilnya ..." Harry terdiam sebentar. "Aku ikut denganmu! Bukannya berkepala besar, setelah mencoba Voldy di dunia sihir, aku ingin menjajal dunia masa kecilku juga kalau begitu."

Menggelengkan kepalanya senang, Draco ber-high-five dengan Harry seperti anak PreSchool yang baru saja berhasil mendorong salah satu teman nakal ke bak pasir.

"Kau punya markas? Dengan beberapa alat-alat canggih dan tentunya ... mobil-mobil keren?" seru Harry antusias. Keduanya sedang berada di ruang belajar Draco yang bukannya mirip dengan 'ruang belajar' secuilpun, tapi ruang kerja, pikir Harry.

Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa-apa saja yang ada di ruangan berukuran sepuluh kali lima belas meter ini. Yang jelas, menggambarkan ruangan seorang intel campur mafia campur fisikawan—accelerometer di sudut ruangan— campur seorang DK* plus raja jalanan.

Rata-rata orang bilang, keadaan anak dengan status _broken home_ itu sama saja dengan keliaran-yang-susah-dikontrol.

Tapi Draco Jenius Granger ini mampu mengolah semuanya menjadi kompleks edukatif dan juga 'jinak' hingga tak mempengaruhi sifat-sifat teladannya selama di Hogwarts.

"Tentu. Kau bisa pilih apa saja."

.

.

.

"Lalu kau pilih apa, Mione?" Ginny berbisik sangat pelan di kamar tamu rumah Draco, karena kondisi tak memungkinkan untuk memasang mantra muffliato tanpa tongkat.

Mengamati tubuh seksinya sendiri di kaca hanya dalam balutan celana dalam dan bra, Hermione melirik Ginny yang sedang mengutak-atik telepon satu salurannya gelisah. "Kau sendiri? Turutilah titah Cedric, sana. Apa aku kurusan?"

"Aku ..." Ginny menggigiti bibir bawahnya berkali-kali. "Pertama, oke Potter. Kedua, dia memang benar-benar baik, sopan, humoris, pintar dan berbeda jauh dengan Ron! Ketiga, Granger. Menurutku dia baik, meski mungkin dia mau menampungku di sini karena Har—Potter. Keempat, ikut atau tidak, kita sama saja masuk dalam pusaran masalah konyol mereka!"

Ginny merubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Hermione. "Kalau dirimu? Kau memang tak diberitahu dalam grup sebelum Masquerade Party kemarin karena memang untuk umpan Granger. Ah— sebenarnya aku tak boleh mengatakan ini, menurutku. Takut pendirianmu akan berubah, tapi Cedric tak berpikir sejauh itu. Dia hanya memegang prinsip bahwa kau tak mungkin membela Granger dalam misi ini. Dengan begitu, pikirnya, misi berjalan lancar," jelas Ginny panjang lebar, tak peduli sahabat Malfoy-nya itu dengar atau tidak. Yang jelas dia sudah memutuskan, tak akan menunduk pada Cedric meskipun—

"Aku ikut kalian."

Ginny langsung bersalto ke belakang, tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Kupingnya. Telinganya. Berserta kotoran-kotorannya ... yang seakan berbohong besar.

Seakan hal tersebut sama dengan pernyataan Neville Longbottom di suatu hari, "Hai everybody aku adalah gangster." plus salah satu gigi depannya yang diganti jadi gigi emas.

"Hermione?" panggil Ginny ragu-ragu, kode agar Hermione mau mengulang tiga kata tadi.

"Jangan paksa aku siarkan siaran ulangnya," tukas Hermione cepat, seringaian khasnya kembali mengambil alih wajah cantik Malfoy perak tersebut.

"Baik," seru Ginny senang, memeluk Hermione erat dari belakang. "Kau tidak kurusan. Menurutku semakin seksi saja tiap hari!"

Hermione menatap Ginny sinis, sementara tangannya sibuk menarik lingkar hotpants-nya ke pinggang. "Penjilat! Haha, oke. Omong-omong, kemana semua baju seksimu itu? Kenapa jadi gaun grammy-grammy semua yang kau bawa," tukas Hermione menahan tawa sambil mengobrak-abrik koper lembab Ginny.

"Oh berhentilah seperti itu," ujar Ginny sebal. "Bisa-bisa Potter malah menjauh jika aku berpakaian sepertimu. Hey, kenapa pinggangmu?"

"Alasan konyol! Sebentar lagi Potter akan suka kau yang biasanya. Pingganggku? Insiden yang semalam tadi, kena kaca."

"Doakan! Ow, get well soon. Sebenarnya ..." Ginny membuka ikat pinggang kulitnya. Sebuah kotak hitam—hampir milik kotak amal Theo— menempel pada pinggang Ginny dengan notasi angka yang bergerak semakin mundur.

**15:15:12**

Hermione membelalak lebar.

.

.

.

.

Itu.

Adalah.

Bom.

Dan untuk apa Ginny dipasangi begituan? Ha? Cedric?

"Aku sudah bilang ini benar-benar harus keputusan yang masif," ucap Ginny tanpa intonasi apapun—lemas atau pasrah. Cewek Weasley itu hanya merebahkan dirinya santai di bed berlapis sprei merah tua seraya menerawang langit-langit. "Itu deadline tugasnya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa laki-laki susah mempercayai perempuan sampai sebegininya—tapi memang iya, sih, terbukti sekarang. Yah, yang ini sih betulan 'dead'. Ya 'kan?"

"Ini tidak boleh sampai terjadi dan kita semua meledak sebelum Cedric menertawakan kita dengan pusarnya—" Hermione memainkan giginya hingga berbunyi 'klik' sambil memerintah cerebrumnya untuk solusi peredaman benda konyol ini.

"Kau jadi menentangnya—"

"Aku ... begini. Kupikir jika masa lalu tak di ungkit-ungkit pun tak jadi se-runyam ini. Aku tahu seluruh Malfoy memang bertindak positif pada Diggory, tapi ada dorongan konyol yang membuat otakku mencari exit door-nya sendiri, balik arah. Atau semacam, deja vu. Seseorang dalam silsilah Malfoy ada satu yang bertindak kontra. Entah siapa. Dan aku di takdirkan mengikutinya mungkin?" jelas Hermione dalam satu-tarikan-napas. Setelah memasok puluhan liter oksigen di sekitarnya, otak Hermione berhipotesis bahwa dirinya-nyaris-hampir-mulai-sebelas-dua-belas-deng an-Draco.

Eh, wajar saja 'kan. Enam tahun berhias kecerewetan seorang Granger ternyata bisa ikut terinfeksi virus Grangerbacillus juga secara lisogenik.

Kali ini bungsu Weasley itu berdiri tegak, seolah-olah setitik ide menghasut sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk bangun—gerak refleks. "Jika aku beritahu tentang hal ini pada Granger dan Potter, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Apa mereka akan mengusirku? Yeah, kupikir ini bisa meledakkan kita semua besok—"

"KUPIKIR tak ada salahnya mencoba, benar?"

* * *

"Benar, 'kan? Cobalah lagi, coba!" seru lelaki jangkung dengan tubuh yang proporsional-coret-atletis di antara rumpun bunga dandelion.

"Aku sudah mecobanya sembilan puluh delapan kali dan hasilnya tetap miring!" gerutu cewek berpotongan rambut bob di rumpun pojok. Sinar matahari pagi London Utara memang tak membuatnya keringatan, tapi aktivitas menguras tenaga ini terus saja memproduksi keringat—meski hawa sangat di atas dingin. Tangan, kaki, wajah, oke semuanya minus mulut cewek itu bertempelan para tanah ngeyel yang semakin lengket ketika kulit tangannya menekan-nekan gundukan tanah.

"Tunggu lah, Parkinson. Aku menuju kesitu."

Oke?

Oke, oke.

Katakanlah mereka sedang syuting film india sekarang, namun naskah dramanya murni improvisasi.

Dan kalian akan terbahak (batuk-batuk dahak) melihat seorang—

"Neville Longbottom! Kau hanya bicara dan bicara sampai monyong dan terus memberi intruksi walaupun jempolku kian jumbo-berdenyut-denyut,"

dan—

"Pansy Parkinson! Caramu menyerok tanahnya saja masih di bawah standar garukan tikus tanah ompong, pelanlah sedikit."

Neville Longbottom, si gendut tukang cengo itu.

Ya, itusih, dulu.

Yang kehilangan kodok tercintanya di antara kompartemen-kompartemen bocah kelas satu di tahun pertama.

Yang jatuh dari sapu.

Yang nyangkut di atas lampu dalam pelajaran Prof. Lockhart.

Yang selalu sial.

_Why me?_

Mungkin Neville terlalu banyak makan terong hijau yang mengandung skopolamin, strikin dan skoparon untuk menghilangkan identitasnya sebagai orang-paling-gampang-gugup-sedunia selama beberapa tahun silam.

Dan dengan santainya ngobrol dengan salah satu ular campur anjing pug di hadapannya.

"Nah begini," Neville menepuk-nepuk tanah gemburnya, diikuti tepukan tangan centil Pansy sekuat tenaga dengan wajah-wajah orang ngeden.

"_Please, be normal,_" kikik Neville layaknya kuda, wajah Pansy seperti badut menurutnya sekarang.

"Oh, diamlah," Pansy mengerucut gondok sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, kemudian mengencangkan celana tiga per empatnya yang sering kendur. "Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu, eh?"

Sebuah anggukan sekilas Neville nyaris dihiraukan seorang Pansy yang bergegas jalan menuju kursi taman putih berongga—dengan gaya jalan mirip bebek buruk rupa.

Tapi bagi Neville, lain.

Baginya, Pansy benar-benar bukan Pansy Parkinson.

"Hei! Apa ini?" Neville mengayunkan benda hitam bernomor yang mirip sistem sandi koper-koper muggle menyembul dari balik tanah.

Pansy yang sibuk kibas-kibas daun teratai ke lehernya hanya memicingkan mata dari jauh, berusaha memperjelas apa yang dipegang Neville.

**Cklek**.

"Wow, keren. Angka lima di kotak ke empat turun jadi tiga! Apa ini jam baru?"

Apa? Jam baru? Jam? Pansy mengernyit heran lalu menekan bilah kursi untuk membantunya berdiri dan menghampiri partner tugasnya yang begitu tertarik pada 'jam' itu.

_O-ow_, batin Pansy. Ia melupakan sesuatu. Diliriknya Neville bolak-balik, sambil ikut pura-pura mengamati jamnya.

Dipelototi-coret-ditatap-tajam-penuh-tanya, memang tidak enak. Lebih-lebih sorot kepo Neville meyakinkan kalau benda itu jatuh dari kantung Pansy saat acara gali-menggali tadi.

_Shit_ Cedric, mau tak mau cewek Parkinson itu harus mengikuti alur main Pangeran Slytherin tersebut.

"Ini ..." Pansy berdehem dramatis, tatapannya masih tertuju pada 'jam' itu. "Ah! Kau bilang ingin belajar menyetir mobil, 'kan? Aku bisa sore nanti!"

Pansy memang telah di latih Cedric sebelumnya untuk hal setir-menyetir. Atau tidak, di perempatan dia akan menabrak seekor anjing pug pincang yang pipis sembarangan.

Masalah Neville yang-agak-malang-namun-sekarang-sudah tak-selugu-dulu, pikirkan nanti.

"Hmm, boleh!" angguk Neville antusias. "Nanti jelaskan tentang ini yah?"

* * *

"Jelaskan yang jelas!" gertak Draco intuitif, mata birunya dipaksa membuka ketika semuanya berkumpul di meja makan subuh-subuh konyol begini.

Ginny Weasley masih memasang wajah datarnya, memberitakan masalah ini pada Granger Si Kepala Cepat Panas atas ide SUPER BRILIAN Hermione memang err—belum pasti benar atau salah.

"Harusnya kau menangkap intinya, Granger. Bom ada pada Ginny," tegas Hermione_ to the point._

"Tiga jam lagi?" kali ini Harry ikutan nyambung—setelah beberapa saat bengong mengumpulkan nyawa sekaligus penglihatan yang jelas akibat pembangunan paksa dua cewek Slytherin 'kelebihan' kerjaan.

Ginny mengetuk jemarinya seirama pertanda jawaban 'Ya'. Harry hanya menghela napas sekilas dan memencet tombol on remote tv LED Draco malas-malasan.

Menegakkan badannya selurus dinding, Draco berbicara sambil berbinar. "Baik. Aku tahu banyak tentang beberapa skrup ber-screw khusus, seperti—"

Ginny mengangkat kepalanya."_Voice stop_, Granger. Penghentinya hanya suara si pengatur."

"_Rawr—shit_!" Draco memukul meja makan hingga bergetar.

_**... terjadi di depan Trafalgar Square. Jejak ban Mashimoto XZ yang diduga ban drifter langka masih menjadi objek penelusuran—**_

"Betapa bodohnya orang itu," decak Harry sambil menguap kelelahan menghadap tv. "Mabok di malam hari, pasti para geng-geng sinting."

Draco terhenyak. Ban itu ... hanya dua ban depan yang digunakan Chevrolet Camaro merah Serena terakhir kali Draco melihatnya utuh dengan mobilnya—satu setengah tahun silam. Ketika kembali sehabis musim panas, Serena langsung bertransformasi jadi cewek hipster dan murahan lalu lenyap entah kemana.

"Lalu bagaimana ini," ucap Hermione acuh tak acuh pada berita pagi tersebut, kembali mengkhawatirkan Ginny. "GPS-nya aktif sejam lagi."

"Oke, oke, bomnya tiga jam. Ah! Harry, coba telepon Ron," perintah Draco buru-buru, langsung berlalu meninggalkan ketiganya dan kembali membawa bungkusan hitam aneh.

Harry melotot. "Apa? Ron tak bisa dihubungi, idiot. Aku sudah mencoba _calling_ dia dan Cho—" Ginny mendengus kecil. "—serta Asto dan apa? Semuanya mati, tak tersambung."

"Mereka mungkin di sana?" sela Hermione antara pertanyaan dan juga pernyataan.

Seketika Draco menatap cewek yang masih memakai lingerie hijau kilap malam seksinya itu menyipit, semakin sipit. Seolah sipitannya mampu menusuk dada Hermione sampai kempes. Seakan menuduh bahwa sebenarnya Hermione bersekongkol dengan Cedric mengenai teman-teman Draco.

Ginny ikut menoleh geregetan pada Hermione—bodoh, rutuknya. Granger jadi tahu lebih cepat. Dari dulu tebakan sahabat Slytherin-nya itu nyaris seluruhnya benar. Ketika Blaise pernah menembak Ginny sebelumnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kali ini, sudah begitu, _BENAR_ lagi.

Padahal Hermione benci pangkat-tiga-belas pada Trelawney.

"OKE, OKE! Harry bantu aku dengan ini di garasi, cari pendingin 4 inti dan pegas katup titanium. Ginny, siapkan mentalmu. Granger, —_no, yeah_ jangan tampilkan wajah itu lagi, sekarang keadaan sungguh pelik! Kau bangunkan Arafat dan persiapkan segala sesuatunya, kita akan pergi," cerewet Draco seperti ibu-ibu pasar, namun ketiga orang itu tetap bergerak cepat kesana kemari melaksanakan tugasnya—kecuali Hermione yang ribut ingin ganti baju dulu, Draco yang kesal menarik pundaknya untuk kembali membangunkan Arafat dan tak sengaja melorotkan tali lingerie-nya.

Oke.

Untung tinggal mereka berdua saja yang ada di ruang makan.

* * *

"Pansy memakan Longbottom, hahaha," tawa kejam Cedric kembali membahana. Cowok itu memutar kursi berodanya tiga ratus enam puluh derajat seperti anak kecil.

"Pffftt, _bottom."_

"Oi kalian," decak Luna menghampiri keduanya, Cedric dan Blaise. "Tidakkah kita semua dibodohi, bahwa titik GPS Pansy dari malam hanya di situ-situ saja? Kau tak memasang bomnya di pinggang seperti Ginny! Bisa-bisa dia membelot, tolol."

Cedric langsung menghentikan kursinya dengan konyol, lalu terpaku pada layar. "Tinggal tonton saja berita dimana ada ledakan."

"Ha? Itu akan membuat kita—"

"Kode produksi dan nomor dagang bom-nya kubuat mirip dengan kode Granger's Family, brilian 'kan?"

Luna melipat tangannya sambil menggeleng bangga. "Kau memang jenius, Ced."

Cedric terbatuk sejenak, kemudian menatap pergerakan Sylar di layar. Hm. "Kurang Theo—uhk, aku takut ia menggunakan senjata laser itu untuk menembak pusarnya sendiri."

"Dia akan bersandiwara di depan Granger, begitu?" tanya Blaise penasaran. Cedric cuma mengangguk asal-asalan.

"Eugene, sudah kau pasang kabel di kepala Miss Chang? Dan satu lagi—ya yang redhead itu. Beri saja dia makanan yang banyak sampai muntah," perintah Cedric cepat. "Dan, Marcus, hubungi Jim. Kenapa sampai Serena jadi berita pagi ini. Betapa tololnya."

* * *

"Shit, Malfoy! Kendalikan setirnya yang benar—awas, awas! Ada orang di situ. Nah, eh—jangan tabrak gerobak eskrim! Blimey Malfoy kau bilang kau mahir menyetir!" gerutu Draco kewalahan, angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa helaian rambut pirang halusnya—ini semua gara-gara Ferrari California merah terang dengan atap terbuka dan Hermione mengendalikannya seperti menyetir mobil bom-bom car.

"Jangan berisik, Granger! Kau memecah konsentrasiku!" balas Hermione tak mau kalah dan malah makin menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat.

"Ya! Tapi lihat! MINI Roadster Harry dan harley Arafat tertinggal jauh di belakang, idiot! Kita 'kan butuh mematikan bom sialan Ginny itu!" raung Draco sambil berlutut di atas jok mobil, kemudian berbalik kebelakang mencari-cari mobil kecil Harry dan Ginny.

Pasti orang-orang mengira Draco sedang open fashion show di mobilnya. Seketika Draco merasa _awkward_ ditatapi beberapa pasang mata pengemudi mobil di belakang mereka dan kembali turun sambil menggerutu.

"Aku tahu kenapa wajahmu seceking itu, Granger," ucap Hermione penuh arti sambil melirik bungkusan berisi bubuk putih di sela-sela rak bagian pintu. Draco hanya menatapnya malas, aku-sudah-tak-menggunakan-itu-lagi-selama-tiga-tah un-terakhir.

"Harry! Bisa lihat kita?! Jangan sampai matamu itu terganggu di saat seperti ini. Cepat susul kami dan lima belas kilometer dari Markas Busuk itu akan kucoba matikan," teriak Draco pada voice note di iPhone-nya dan mengirimnya pada Harry.

"Dengan apa, sih? Kau mau matikan bom Ginny pakai suara siapa? Kau punya tiruan suara Cedric?" tanya Hermione sinis, namun tetap memperhatikan jalanan.

TING.

"KAU BRILIAN, MALFOY!" teriak Draco penuh energik. "Rencana pertamaku adalah ini: setelah GPS aktif, Ginny harus kita buat seolah-olah sedang menuju rute kediaman Cedric. Kedua, aku belum tahu. Dan kau memberiku ide!"

**TIN TINNN.**

"DRAKE!" teriak Harry sambil pencat-pencet klakson mobilnya.

**TINN.**

"Harry! Pelankan sedikit, Malfoy. Aku bisa terantuk pintu," lirik Draco sinis.

"WAKTUNYA DIPERCEPAT LIMA BELAS MENIT!" teriak cowok berkacamata bulat itu lagi.

"APA?!"

**TINNNN TINN.**

"Hoy _guys_ jangan arisan di tengah jalan!" seru salah satu pengemudi tak sabaran yang lansgung menyalip mereka.

"Kita harus minggir!" seru Ginny panik.

"Jangan tapi—OH jangan lagi, Malfoy!" seru Draco melihat gelagat Hermione yang ingin menanggalkan jaket kulit _lotto-_nya dan menyisakan sepenggal_ sport bra_ hitamnya kegerahan.

Terlanjur dilepaskan.

"Itu apa? Polisi?" tanya Hermione menyipitkan matanya pada spion kiri Ferrari Draco, sirine polisi yang amat-sangat-berisik.

"Oh_ God_, kecepatanmu, Malfoy! Ini jalan besar, pelankan di Jembatan London di depan!"

Arafat menyalip mereka sambil membuka kaca helmnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Mister, Miss?" tanyanya betul-betul polos sambil setengah mangap.

"Putar saja gasmu terus, _boy_! Berpencar sehabis jembatan, belok kiri! Abaikan polisi dongo itu," teriak Draco mengibaskan tangannya tanda memerintah. Cowok itu mengangguk dan bergegas mendahului beberapa mobil di depan.

"SEPULUH MENIT LAGI, DRAKE!" Harry yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan berusaha menghindari beberapa mobil yang tiba-tiba pindah ke jalur kiri. Ginny frustrasi, hingga berpikir untuk menyemplungkan dirinya di Sungai Thames, tepat ada di bawah mereka.

"Tak ada cara lain," tukas Draco sambil mengambil iPhone dari _dashboard_ mobilnya, mulai menelepon beberapa kode tertentu yang aneh.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

***jackdie: Jack Daniels Whiskey (**yang kadang-kadang rasanya kea tape menurut me**)**

***DK: Drift King**

**A/N: Cuma mau kasih enam kata. Yah, semoga makin jelas aja ya.**

Thanksss banget banget buat yang udah fave&follow fic abstrak ini. Thanks juga buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya i love you so much: **A Princess Slytherin, Guest, Wiandavirgo, cacavvv92, gothicamylee, Selena Hallucigenia, christabelicious, GreenTea, Nyanmaru desu, Riani, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ms. Loony Lovegood, Ladyusa, ejacatKyu, Graceva Malfoy and Adellelicea!**

Maaf banget gabisa bales one by one, tapi pasti banget udah dibaca dannn tentunya happy parah! Ini aja publish di sela-sela jendela Power Point (yea). For sider ... please deh sebenernya paling anti liat Traffic Stats yang ujung-ujungnya berdampak gondok pada si Pixie, tapi ... ya sekali-sekali dongss review nih chap ini:p

Masalah rated M, bukan sepenuhnya konten itu ehm itu-nya, cuma menurutku temanya terlalu berat dan alur agak susah dimengerti jadi yah ... /diplester mulutnya/ yah gitu lah.

So, **REVIEWNYA! **

**Jakarta, 1 September 2013** (udah otw Hogwarts nih! Haha),** 13:39 PM**

**Pixie Porsche Yousaf**


End file.
